


Ghosts From The Past

by SAMHATESTRUMP



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Ballie, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMHATESTRUMP/pseuds/SAMHATESTRUMP
Summary: It’s been three years since Bea Smith’s tragic death and the Freak’s subsequent disappearance and presumed death. Allie Novak is finally moving on and has found love again and is happy as one can be in a prison. What will happen when someone from the past comes to wentworth? What you think you know isn’t always what is.





	1. Ghost/s From The Past

There was an electric nervous energy buzzing around the wentworth women’s maximum prison. No one was talking, not even Miles was snitching as she always predictably did at some point with an offer of cash and other favours here and there. In fact Ms. Miles wasn’t even interacting with anyone of her usual ‘cash cows’ benefactors as was her regular MO. She seemed to be avoiding them like they had caught some kind of a plague which had broken inside the prison walls and was afraid to catch it or something. Both Kaz and Marie had tried to corner and interrogate her on what was going on unsuccessfully. As if she had some kind of a third eye at the back of her head or her sixth sense was just pinging endlessly whenever the two inmates were near her, Miles had conveniently happened to either be accompanied by another officer while on the hallways or be on the other side of a locked door where none of prisoners could reach her without an officer’s escort. And so the day had come and gone and no one was any wiser on what was actually going on within the prison walls. All prisoners were on high alert and it was never a good thing as that nervous energy could almost always guarantee to translate into chaos. Kaz wasn’t equipped lately to handle the crazy of this prison. Times like this she had wished Bea was still alive so that she could apologize and work with her. She will forever regret treating Bea Smith the way she did since she came to wentworth, but that’s her cross to bear for the rest of her life.

Mr Jackson on the other hand as always was tight lipped and unfortunately for the bribers, he was never one to take bribes in exchange for anything. So the prisoners knew better not to even try with him, he was useless to them. Jake was conveniently off duty that day, between him and Miles the prisoners always almost got what they wanted or needed for a price. 

Governor Vera, well aware of the corruption between her officers, especially Jake and Miles, with the prisoners. She had made sure what was happening wasn’t going to be spilled to the prisoners before she was ready herself to deliver the information. She had called Jake that morning and agreed for him to finally take the week off which he had begged for several times already before until that morning. She was still in shock as everyone else who knew what the governor knows. 

The night before had been one of the craziest nights of her professional life. Even though Vera had learned long time ago, prison was one place you should expect the unexpected. But as it happened no one had given her a manual of “what to do when ghosts reappear” no one was ever prepared for that shit. The governor and her second in command Jackson, had received a handful of prisoners at wentworth that night. She had almost went into labour due to the shock she had experienced. Luckily Jackson had been close by and had broken the fainting fall that Vera had almost suffered. Even as Jackson tried to keep the governor upright, he himself was going through his own ghostly shivers as he openly stared unbelievably at the one prisoner in particular with his jaw still hanging open. 

“Hello Vera! Jackson. Oh and Jackson, you may wanna close your mouth. Don’t willingly invite the bugs in” The prisoner had offered with a wink

Polite hellos, a wink and a few words are all the two senior officers had received from the ghost. She walked in with her shoulders squared and her back straight up right past them and into the green bowels of the dreaded prison walls. 

She knew the process and she didn’t need any directions from the newly employed young female officers in the dressing room. She’s been here before and she’d already done a couple of the undressing and checking before, even though it seemed like a million years ago, she was back now and still familiar with the whole routine of bend, turn, spread your butt cheeks, cough, hair, behind ears, tongue up and down and so forth. The new officers in the room with this particular prisoner didn’t even open their mouths after the prisoner started reciting the whole process for them while performing the said routine at the same time. The much younger one actually caught the giggles when the prisoner did the routine while reciting the steps like a trained personnel.

While outside the main gate, after a temporary recovery Jackson and Vera followed the last of the prisoners inside. 

“Jackson?” Glancing at her even paler colleague, Vera could only utter Jackson’s name questioningly, who seemed to be helplessly trying to handle his visible shock with every ounce of dignity he was still grasping in front of their junior officers. Fortunately for them all of the officers on duty with them that night were pretty new to the prison and were mostly unaware of the discomfort in their seniors. 

“Yeah” is all Jackson could say nodding his head as if to convince himself that the ghost appearance in their lives again was not some kind of a sick joke someone was pulling on them.

Jackson had never craved the white powder which he used to loose himself into oblivion once upon a time in his life as he did at that very moment. This shit sounded like the stories his grandfather used to tell him but he never once believed the old man. He can’t deal with this, not when he was sober several years after losing Meg. He needed a distraction and Rose was who he thought about as he rode his bike unsteadily towards his girlfriends house. He was surprised he didn’t get into an accident as he found himself letting himself in his girlfriend’s condominium. 

Now that it was the next day after the weird night had come and gone with no much drama, he was relieved to say the least. Though his mind was still stuck on a loop, replaying the events of the night before, he was able to put back his usual professional mask back on quite easily than he had expected. 

The two senior officers had had a meeting with their officers that morning to brief them on a need to know basis. Miles was pulled aside and issued a stern warning if anything was leaked out she was getting the blame for it as none of the other officers knew about the new ghost prisoner’s real name except her, Jackson, Vera and Matt. The prisoner’s paperwork had been delivered directly to the governor and there was no need of the usual processing expected for her of new arrivals. 

Miles was also asked to make sure none of the officers she was supervising talked to inmates about the handful of newbies they received the night before. The inmates had all been processed and dumped in protection units for awhile. Miles was still spooked and wasn’t in a mood to anger the walking dead, she will adhere to the rules. No amount of cash was worth a haunted nightmare. 

“Officer Miles, if any of this goes out to the prisoners before I have the chance to tell them myself, you will be demoted with immediate effect. Do I make myself clear?” Vera asked sternly 

“Yes governor.” Miles knew Vera followed up her threats and she wasn’t doing anything to earn a demotion. 

Vera knew Miles to be flakey when it came to obeying orders so she had to make sure she hit Miles where it counted. Miles had almost been a model officer since she got a raise and a promotion as a supervisor. The governor knew she would think twice before she opened her mouth for a couple of bucks as opposed to a few thousand addition to her annual salary. She wasn’t that stupid to go for a temporary fix of her gambling problems and lose even bigger if she snitched to prisoners who could mostly only afford a few tens or fifty for information. And she knew her every movement was being watched by Vera and Will closely. Miles was many things but stupid wasn’t one of them, she wasn’t going to jeopardize her meal ticket for anything. And so she had hidden from Kaz and Marie at every turn knowing they were the hard ones to say no to.

Meanwhile after the count, the whole of H Block kept buzzing. 

There was an air of restlessness permeating through the hallways and corridors and even Liz couldn’t help but be nosey and eventually asking Kaz what was going on. Normally the older blonde tried to keep away from politics of the prison as much as she humanly possibly could within the walls of the prison, ironic one might say. But since her once upon snitching and consequently punishment, she had tried to keep her nose as clean as she could as she only had another three years of her sentence to go and didn’t want to jeopardize her parole. 

“Hey love, is there something you want or need to share with us?” Liz directed the question to Kaz who was laying on the couch in their common area, while the rest played cards on the table.

“I’m afraid I got nothing to tell Liz” Kaz sighed and closed her eyes in deep thought and worried “The screws aren’t talking, even Miles has been running away from me as if I caught on some infectious virus or something.” Kaz wondered loudly 

“That doesn’t sound good.” Boomer echoed confusedly

“It sure doesn’t Suzanne.” Agreed Sonia thoughtfully, nodding to herself

“It maybe nothing ladies. Let’s worry when we know what it is that we need to worry about.” Maxine always calm and the voice of reason offered

“We’ll be alright girls. Stop worrying yourselves sick. You got your boxing champion right here!” Ruby boasted with her ever available cheeky smile, showing her guns “I’ll knock anyone’s head off who attempts to mess with y’all.”

“Yeah!” Boomer chirped in “I’ll punch some tits if anyone comes to try anyfing witchu ” They all nodded and smiled but some of their smiles never reached their eyes

Whatever was happening they just hoped it was not some ghosts coming back to haunt all of them, all the women’s thoughts turned erringly similar at that point. Everyone had a different reaction. 

Liz was contemplating her future at wentworth and how it will be directly affected by what was going on. 

Boomer was half excited but also somewhat scared of the unknown. 

Sonia shook her head as if to chase away the thoughts of the ghosts from her past and present. She had her own ghosts which still keep her awake at night, both her dead husband and best friend still made haunting visits into her dreams every so often. She sure didn’t need anyone else’s coming back and adding to her already stressed out existing self. 

Maxine was calm and collected. She didn’t like changes but she was one of the only adaptable inmate in the room. She always followed her gut and flowed with the tide.

Kaz was maybe more affected by that thought but she tamed her reactions. Meanwhile a shiver ran down her spine and at that moment she knew whatever it was, could be the worst thing that has ever happened to her and wentworth or the best thing. She had to keep it together as the top dog. She was going to be strong for her new family, whatever it was they will handle it together as a family.


	2. GFTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapters where I dreaded some of the parts I wrote on it, it kept me arguing back and forth with my muse. I was like “do I have to?” And my muse’ voice came to me sounding erringly like Boomer “Yeah ya fucking do.” 😆
> 
> Ps: not gonna be limited by word count rules, some chapters maybe longer than others. Let’s see what gives.

As the nightly activities slowed down and some prisoners laid on their beds either in deep contemplation on what tomorrow had in store for them, some were already snoring and dreaming. Others were down right nervous about a new day and whatever evil it brought with it, a few doors across the other side of the corridor, soft murmurs filled the air. 

“Hey Allie, something is going on and no one’s saying anything.” Marie announced as she pulled Allie’s naked form closer “Have you heard from Kaz’s crew about anything by any chance?” She murmured softly

“What do you mean something is going on? And you know none of Kaz’s girls or should I say ‘my dear old fam’ speaks to me anymore since I moved in here with you.” Allie finished sadly

Brushing off the sadness in Allie’s voice with a roll of her eyes knowing Allie couldn’t see her, she continued

“I think it’s something significantly ominous, I can feel it in my gut.” she explained “The screws are avoiding talking and even Miles of all people is not talking. That woman will sing like a canary if a couple of dollar bills were waved on her face. But nothing.” She added absently 

“Babe I love you and I don’t think you should worry your pretty face with all that bs. Tell you what? I have some ways to keep your mind occupied, what do you say?” Allie said seductively as she slithered on top of Marie’s naked form, planting kisses on the older woman’s torso. 

Marie laughed and quickly maneuvered Allie on her back and slowly disappeared under the red blanket covering their naked bodies and went on to make Allie scream her name a couple of times before dawn. 

A certain prisoner lay on her side counting sheep until dawn. The more the governor kept her in isolation the more she became restless. She didn’t understand Vera’s game in all this. She herself was a woman of action, she always liked to handle everything head on, she should be let out there, scaring the bejeezus out of the women or something. Vera, Jackson, Miles and even Matt have all lived their share of deja vu. That thought brought a wicked smile on her face. Boy! She was excited and on super high alert at the same time. Furthermore this was still prison and she didn’t know how her resurrection will be handled by the women in general. Kaz especially won’t like it one bit, between the two high profile women who had “died” in the last couple of years, herself being one of them from wentworth during Kaz’s time there, she won’t be surprised if she’s met with hanging ropes ready and wilding knives the moment she steps out into general population by the woman. But she was prepared. She was stronger than she’s ever been, she can take a couple dozen women at a go and she won’t be going down without a fight. But also she had to keep her parole hearing in mind, she got a second chance and she wasn’t going to fuck it up. Someone who believed in her fought for her and she was granted a second chance of redemption. Walford was a great prison, as there one had a private room and cell and much more free time which had allowed her to get herself physically fit and also has had some intense self defence techniques training to boot. Mens’ prisoners enjoyed better living conditions unlike their female counterparts, probably because a fucking man had introduced the whole idea of prison anyways, selfish bastards! But even with all that she much preferred and longed to come back to an environment she was much more attuned to the most, wentworth. Better the devil you know than the one you don’t as they say.

“Could I please have a word with the governor?” She asked when breakfast was delivered the next morning

“I’ll ask.” Miles said uncomfortably

“Why am I still in Protection Miles?” 

“I don’t know, okay?” Miles whined averting her eyes from the glare she was receiving 

“Find out ASAP or I’m complaining to the ombudsman if I don’t get out of here. Today. Pass the message to Vera.” She ordered leaving no room for an argument

Miles just nodded and scampered off as quickly as she could away from the dead, living person or whatever that thing is. 

“Fuck! I can’t handle the freakishness in this place. They don’t pay me enough.” Miles murmured to no one as she walked away quickly.

An hour after her breakfast as was her daily routine she started doing her minimal exercises without gym equipment, sit ups, press ups and so on.

“Hey Maxine, what do you think Bea thinks of this place after she kicked the bucket?” Boomer asked absently as she served herself two huge dollops of whatever mess of food they got served that day

Maxine just raised her eyebrows and shook her head at the choice of words from her friend. Sometimes she loved Boomer to pieces but at times she could easily smack the woman upside the head. 

“Deceased, died, passed away are appropriate words Booms. Kicking the bucket kinda feels to me like she chose to die.” Maxine rolled her eyes even though she knew the words Boomer used were an euphemism and were used widely in some cultures. She just didn’t like them used of her deceased best friend passing is all.

Maxine still thought of Bea Smith and cried with sadness when no one was around. The one woman who had been a sister to her and had accepted her with no questions asked when she arrived at wentworth. The woman who later became her constant and best friend. In the whole of wentworth, Maxine could be the only one who constantly thought and mourned Bea Smith, everyone else seemed to have moved on even Allie. She was happy for Allie for finding happiness soon after Bea’s passing and was sure Bea was too from up there, but that didn't mean that Maxine herself will ever move on from the bond she had formed with the red head. She knew there will never be another person like Bea Smith if she lived to be hundred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment comment comment! Ms. Muse would love to know what people think of her little invisible imagination. 🙃


	3. GFTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain prisoner makes an appearance!
> 
> I haven’t watched a single episode of season seven and honestly? From what I have heard I don’t think I’m going to either. I know it comes on Netflix (N.America) after end of the season in Australia but no thanks. This is me recreating season seven the way I want/ hoped it should have gone 🤷♀️

Lunchroom as usual was filled up with activities, people banging utensils against their plastic trays, queuing up to serve themselves the excuse of food they had on the prison menu that day. Chairs screeching and scratching the already bumpy cemented floor. There was still that nervous energy and excitement in the air again which hadn’t in all honesty fizzled out at all for the past couple of days, as a keen observer would’ve noted. No one in a second day straight knew what was happening and none of the officers were coming through with any information either, even with all types of coercion and promises from the inmates. It was like the officers had been sworn in to protect whatever it was they were protecting with their lives. 

Kaz and crew sat at their table which was located smack right in the middle of the room. Allie and her lover Marie and a few of Kaz’s old crew sat on the other corner end of the the room while other women from different blocks mingled on their respective tables around the lunchroom. 

There suddenly was this ominous silence that abruptly descended on the whole room without anyone calling for attention. At that point all the women’s eyes zoomed in on their openly jittery governor standing by the double doors entryway. 

Kaz’s stomach dropped but her features remained schooled 

Marie’s body felt uneasy but her mind and eyes were on high alert

Liz eyes were hopeful but yet scared

Maxine’s face was unreadable, funny enough she felt a weird sense of calm wash over her.

Boomer openly gawked at the governor but no sound came from her.

Sonia’s face was emotionless. As a business woman she was used to wearing a poker face at all times. 

Ruby well, she was being Ruby, with no care in the world as she continued to attack her lunch with gusto just like nothing was happening around her.

Allie’s interest was piqued for the first time since the people around had had this nervous energy surrounding them for the past couple of days. She had dismissed Marie’s nerves as just being overly dramatic.

Juice and her crew were being their crude selves. Whistling and making kissy sounds and crude remarks towards the governor and the possible new inmates on the other side of the door she was about to introduce. They had heard unconfirmed rumours but didn’t know who was coming in. Surprisingly enough, Juice’s crew was the only one which had succeeded in pulling some information from a newbie officer who had fallen for Juice’s antics. 

“Listen up everyone!” Vera started as if she had just come into the room. 

Truth is she’d been fidgeting, rubbing her sweaty palms on her extended tummy for the last couple of minutes looking around not knowing how she was going to re-introduce a certain inmate. 

Loud murmurs could be heard descending upon the expanse of the lunchroom. Some of the women getting agitated by the suspenseful moment vinegar tits was determined to pull or so they thought. 

“Vinegar tits! Come out with it already! Will ya?” Boomer said out loudly as only she could 

“Spit it out already, will ya vinegar tits!” Chorused Juice

“Watch it Boomer! Juice!” Mr Jackson boomed “Unless you two want to a month in the slot.”

“Okay shut the fuck up and let the governor speak, will ya?” Kaz intervened standing up and looking around when some women continued murmuring. 

The noise decreased significantly but not totally. Kaz was still struggling to command full respect with the women, the kind Bea Smith did when she was top dog. One could say her teaming up with the Freak once upon a time damaged her reputation beyond repair. 

“Okay, okay, listen up!” Vera tried again 

“Is it morning already? I feel like we’ve waited for vinegar tits to talk for hours. Is she having a bubba in the lunchroom?” Boomer chortled and the women sitting nearby snickered

Vera and Jackson ignored that bit.

“Okay we have new inmates, some are new and some are rejoining us once again.” She glanced pointedly at H1 table before continuing “Kaz, I want your promise these women joining in today are going to be safe.” She paused and then “ This goes to your whole crew. Kaz, Maxine, Boomer, Liz, Ruby and Sonia. I’m going to entrust you with these women’s safety from now on. If anything happens to either one of them I’m holding H1 responsible, do I make myself clear?” 

What Vera failed to mention was actually, that priority for safety agreement was for one particular prisoner. The orders came from above and her ass was seriously going to be on line if this particular prisoner came to harm under her watch.

Boomer looked as confused as the day Allie was brought in their cell block by Bea ages ago. Even after she had ganged up against Bea or at least that’s what Boomer had thought then. 

This place fucks her head in sometimes, Boomer shook her head as if to chase away her confusion. 

“Okay here we go.” Vera stepped aside to let the women standing behind her enter the lunch room one by one 

Sudden collective gasps resonated across the room when the last woman stepped in smiling like she wasn’t dead already.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“No way!” 

“Fuck!” 

“Nah, don’t fuck with me head!” 

“What?” 

“Well, I’ll be damned the walking dead!”

Those were different responses which were heard echoing throughout the lunchroom.

A familiar face but....


	4. GFTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery prisoner is finally revealed.
> 
> Hope this chapter is good enough. I don’t feel it 😒

“The dead fucking walking! Fuck me in the brain!” Boomer cried out aloud

“Oh my god!” Liz said before suddenly slumping forward, her face landing flat on her tray filled with mac and cheese, spinach and chicken strips. A fork clunked away bouncing off the table before landing on the floor closely missing her face as it jumped from her plate. 

The woman causing all this chaotic mess heard in the room was an average height, long curly haired blonde woman. Her blonde locks gently bounced on her steady strong shoulders as she stepped fully in the room. So different from the red haired fire-y woman they all knew. Bea Smith was beyond confident and a little taller or maybe it was just the way she walked into the room and still commanded a great deal of respect from women who had thought she was long since dead and buried. 

“Oh my fuck! Bea?” Maxine said softly.

Even though she maybe one of the few most calm and level headed people in the room, at least as level headed as anyone can be under the circumstances, Maxine felt like she was losing her composure. She was as shell shocked as everyone else in the room. She gawked at her best friend whom she thought had been dead for the last three years. 

“Beatrice Smith!” Exclaimed Sonia as only she could

“What the fuck!” Allie exclaimed before she slumped over the table top with no further reaction except she was still breathing. She was out

“Oh shit! Allie! Babe!” Marie patted Allie’s cheek but she remained motionless. 

Bea sharply glanced over to the table where she’d heard Allie’s name called. 

Ignoring the sudden reactive pain which shot through her heart and felt like someone drove a knife through it, Bea squared her shoulders and smiled at her friends.

“Fuck me!” Kaz had a delayed reaction to everyone else.

“Unfortunately you’re not my type Kaz.” Bea winked at her enemy who she wasn’t sure what she will be now she was back. 

Bea stood with a smug smile on her face. You couldn’t come back to life after people thought you were dead for this long and keep that smugness out of your face if you wanted. 

‘Death’ seems to have done her best friend some good at least. Maxine was impressed by Bea’s witty comeback at Kaz. She was smiling like an idiot on the side.

At that point Boomer shot up like an arrow almost toppling over Liz on her chair as she hurried to get up and rushed up to Bea.

The poor older woman’s face was still planted on her yellowish gooey lunch. No one had even tried to see if she was still breathing or or not. 

Everyone was still in some kind of deja vu-ness until Boomer broke the spell and ran to hug Bea with all her might, lifting her up off the floor and spinning her around. 

“Put me down Booms! Put me the fuck down right this minute!” Bea yelled even though she was half joking. She was so happy to see Boomer’s love for her hadn’t faded even with her being ‘dead’ for upto to three years now. 

Maxine was next on her unsteady feet as she rushed over to hug Bea so tightly that Bea thought she was going to die for the second time around, death by a love hug. 

“Omg Bea! It really is you!” Maxine moved back slightly and held her at an arms length before going back for a second tighter hug. 

“Welcome back Beatrice! From the dead or wherever you’ve been the last three years.” Sonia said. The women beside her chuckled. 

Sonia gave Bea an awkward hug and patted her back like you would an infant to burp. Even Sonia’s tough exterior was softened by this moment of Bea beating death, yet again. She was like a cat with nine lives, Sonia thought proudly.

Kaz stood a few feet away watching all this before coming forward and shaking Bea’s hand firmly. “Welcome back Bea!” Kaz’s smile was warm but guarded

It was at that moment that Bea realized Liz and Allie hadn’t approached to say hello or hug her welcome. When she glanced over at Allie’s table again, she saw the bleached blonde older woman tenderly caressing Allie’s cheek and planting reassuring kisses to the now recovered Allie’s lips. Bea felt a similar stab of pain go through her heart like the day she thought Allie had played her to get her killed by the freak. She quickly averted her eyes to the H1 table and saw Liz coming to slowly, she didn’t want to spook the poor woman again, so she slowly moved a little closer but not too close. 

Maxine, Kaz and even Sonia noticed the flash of pain on Bea’s face when she had glanced over at Allie and Marie’s table but they didn’t say anything. They silently agreed to let Bea process this new information at her own pace, they will be there for her. Even Kaz. 

Maxine moved to their table and gentle rubbed Liz’s back after making sure she was still breathing. 

Looking up and being met by Bea’s smiling face wasn’t helping her spooked state.

“Love, Is it really you?” Liz asked finally when she regained her mental and physical equilibrium as she stood up slowly. She was still shaking as she moved to touch Bea’s face, as if to actually convince herself she wasn’t dreaming or having a nightmare.

“Yes Liz. It really is me. I’m alive!” Bea said softly cupping Liz’s hand which was on her cheek before bringing her in for a warm hug.

The room suddenly erupted in loud cheers, whistling coming from the now recovered Juice’s table as the cheers reverberated throughout the room. 

“Queen Bea! Queen Bea! Queen Bea! Queen Bea!” The women started chanting Bea’s name in reverence. 

Even the new inmates who had never met Bea before were clunking their utensils against their plastic trays making noise, clapping and stomping their feet under their tables. 

“Please take me back to my cell.” Allie begged Marie defeatedly with tears streaming down her eyes.

When Allie had recovered from her fainting spell, she tried to search for Bea’s eyes to see if she’ll look at her but she felt totally ignored. She watched as Bea excitedly chatted with the H1 crew and surprisingly enough even Kaz seemed excited that Bea was alive. It was definitely weird to witness. After waiting for a few more minutes to see if by chance Bea would glance her way, she resigned herself to carrying over the unfriendly feelings she was currently receiving from H1 crew members. She figured the H1 crew had already briefed Bea about her and her lover Marie, and now Bea didn’t want anything to do with her. They all hated her, even the walking ‘dead’ Bea hated her apparently. 

Allie needed a fix, something to take this pain she brought on herself away. 

“Please fuck me Marie!” Allie pleaded when Marie had tucked her into her bed

“Allie, I can’t I need to go make a call.” 

Marie was somehow scared of this Bea whom she had never met before but had heard a lot about. She heard of Bea when she had come into prison and how she was intolerant of drugs and their suppliers. She heard of how her beautiful Allie was so in love with Bea that she had gotten and stayed clean from drugs. She heard of how Bea was terrifying when disobeyed. The ‘dead’ woman was now here physically and she didn’t know how to feel or deal with all this, especially knowing she was Allie’s ex. 

“Marie, please don’t leave me.” Allie was now full on sobbing. 

She was so confused by everything that had happened in the last hour, how could Bea be still alive and no one told her? She had moaned her and eventually accepted that she was gone. Now she was back and as alive as she had ever seen her, she wanted to forget this nightmare. She lunged forward and kissed Marie’s lips removing her teal hoodie and discarding her pants in record time. Marie’s T-shirt was suddenly ripped from her body by Allie’s urgent neediness. 

Along the hallways while heading to exercise in the yard, Bea stopped suddenly.

“Hey ladies, we will catch up soon I promise. I need some time to myself for now. And don’t worry about me, go on your rec time. Even you two.” Bea added firmly when she saw a hesitant Boomer and Maxine “I insist.” 

Bea leaned in and whispered something in Maxine’s ear and the taller woman nodded satisfied. Maxine then whispered something back at Bea before she started ushering the rest of the H1 crew out into the yard.

“Okay girls lets go on then.” Maxine herded the girls out assuring them Bea will be just fine on her own 

“But Bea, Maxine..” Boomer was still insistent that one of them stay behind with Bea

“No hon, trust me. No one will mess with her. She’s better at taking care of herself, and I trust her what she just said.” Maxine reassured a still reluctant Boomer, Liz and Kaz. 

Bea wanted to make sure Allie was okay so she headed to the H3 where Maxine had informed Bea, Allie now resided. 

Bea proceeded to door no. 15 when she found no one was in the common area. She held her hand to knock on the door but before she could connect her knuckles to the door she heard a loud groan coming from behind the door. Thinking maybe Allie was in pain or being attacked which has always been her biggest fear, hesitating just for a second she quickly turned the door knob and opened the door only to be met with two sweaty bodies slapping against each other. One of which was Allie’s and the other, was of the woman Bea had seen kissing Allie, going by the overly bleached head of blonde hair. The bleached blonde was thrusting hard against the younger woman under her. 

“Fuck me hard!” Allie cried loudly holding Marie tightly as she moved atop her


	5. GFTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some communication lines opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of confuses me, hope you get what I was trying to convey with my adequate words. And again I’m not a writer so don’t judge me on a writer’s level. It’s just an idea I had and wouldn’t leave me alone and I had to put it down on paper (ipad) 😜 and here we are. And also please keep this in mind if you decide to continue reading this, I’m going more AU here than canon with these characters and the whole fic in general. I’m just incorporating some similar moments of the show here and there and nothing more. I’m NOT trying to write the way the writers write these characters (I ain’t an expert) so if you feel like this is not your cup of tea, I suggest you please move on to other great writers’ material. I’ll continue writing for those who keep coming back to read my lowly work.

Bea froze in place for a few seconds before she turned around quickly and practically ran out of the H3 cell block. She was lucky no one had spotted her as most people were outside enjoying the afternoon sun and for that she was grateful. She shouldn’t have come here, fuck! What was she thinking? Did she think maybe Allie was still holding a candle of hope for her after all these years? That’s insane, she was insane to think that a woman like Allie would stay single even for one night after she presumably died. Frankie had warned her about Allie’s situation when she woke up but she didn’t want to believe that her Allie would just move on so soon. If roles were reversed, Bea would have lived her days alone and never have gotten in a relationship with anyone else, in her core she knew and believed that.

“Are you okay Bea?” Maxine was surprised to see her so soon, she looked defeated 

Her friend had suddenly appeared saying she wanted to do weight lifting with her. When she looked at friend’s face she could tell whatever Bea had gone to say to Allie had not been received well. She just hoped her friend will get past this new drama. Maxine knew in her heart that Bea was still in love with Allie.

“I’m gonna go for a shower. Thanks for the weight training, missed working out with you.” Bea smiled at her friend sadly 

“I missed you too Bea.” Maxine said with a bright smile adorning her soft features. “Let’s go clean up!” Maxine entangled Bea’s fingers around her elbow as they proceeded to their unit and then showers.

As they rounded a corner they almost collided with Allie and Marie along the hallway as they walked out into the yard. Allie suddenly stopped and pulled away from Marie when she spotted Maxine and Bea. She was looking at Bea longingly as the now blonde curly haired woman walked right past her after politely acknowledging them both with a courteous nod and a polite smile.

“Bea?” Allie called with an unsure trembling voice 

Bea abruptly stopped but didn’t turn around, instead Maxine turned around and stared at Allie blankly. She wasn’t going to let Allie continue to break her best friend’s heart, she will protect her friend.

Bea didn’t think her heart could handle any more pain right now. At that moment she was thinking she was better off dead than alive with the degree of pain that was slicing through her heart. 

After noticing the quick flashes of pain pass through Beas features, Maxine shook her head at Allie and mouthed ‘not now’. And then she turned around and escorted her friend to their units and then to the showers after grabbing their shower stuff.

A week later during rec time, Allie sadly observed as she had come to expect how the H1 crew members were behaving like helicopter moms, they were always swarming around Bea to the point that Allie hadn’t had a chance to speak to her. It’s like they were all determined to keep her and Bea as far apart as possible. Allie was never allowed to come close to where H1 members ever since their fallout, which was by her own doing. 

Allie taking information from Kaz to Marie was the last straw and they basically banished her from their circle after that. Whenever she tried to initiate a polite conversation with any one of them, they always blew her off or treated her with a certain degree of disdain and suspicion. Who will ever trust her now? She certainly knew Bea won’t now, especially since knowing her ex had always had trust issues with people around her and now add on her royal fuck up on top? Super! 

Marie had succeeded in manipulating her and she fell for it, now she was stuck and everyone hated her. Having been kicked out from the only home she knew by the people who were supposed to love and care for her and when she had barely become a teenager herself, Allie hadn’t had nobody to rely on until Marie. The older blonde had picked her out of the gutter at the tender age of fifteen and given her ‘a chance in life.’ Most people don’t understand why she would be loyal to the woman who took away her innocence and turned her into prostitution and drugs but again most people wouldn’t be able to comprehend the difficulties and dangers a kid has to navigate through while on streets with no money, shelter, food or clothing.

Many are times Allie can’t escape her former life, she relives some of it in her dreams, especially since Bea was taken away from her. Bea had been her only constant, she was the first person that Allie had met whom she could count on with no strings attached. She had never expected anything in return from her. Everyone whom Allie had encountered in her life before Bea had always expected something in return. From Marie to Kaz, the men and women she serviced as a prostitute, they all expected something from her. But Bea.

Losing her had totally broken Allie to a point she had mentally reverted back to her former life survival instincts after awhile. She had become this unfeeling empty shell of a person walking around and living her days out in this prison with no plans for future until Marie reappeared. The older blonde had brought back a sense of some fucked up human connection she was craving since losing the love of her life. 

For awhile she had enjoyed some kind of reconnection with poor sweet Ruby, she had known from the start she was using Ruby to try to recreate the connection she had had with Bea with her poor existence. She knew it was wrong but thankfully, more for Ruby than herself, that charade didn’t last long as most rebounds tend not to. 

When Marie came into wentworth, some of the excitement she used to feel while high on drugs or when she was just staring at her lovely Bea came back. It wasn’t the same but it was something. Marie was once her saviour and in some ways she loved that old bitch in a twisted kind of way. She started feeling something other than the unending pain and grief she felt since losing Bea. As fucked up as it might sound, she thinks in a way Marie kind jump started her dying soul. 

But her heart, her soul, her sun, her moon, her stars and her whole life was back now, Bea wasn’t dead. But unfortunately for her, she happened to be on the wrong side of the tracks. What will she do? If she can get a chance to talk to her and ask her why she never made any contact with her to let her know she was still alive, if only. She thought as she watched Boomer shake her large boobs and Bea laugh at whatever she was saying.

Allie had always known she was weak. And without Bea around, she had no chance of being able to resist being sucked back into Marie’s claws if she tried. Bea’s love and presence made her stronger, she realized that now more than any other time. She was a weak fucked up street junkie whore as they all knew without Bea’s strength enveloping her. She hated herself so much at this very moment.

She watched as Kaz and Bea chatted animatedly about something and sighed sadly. The two seemed to have forged some kind of friendship which Allie had always longed to see when Bea was still ‘alive’. Everything was working out just the way she had hoped then but she was now an outsider watching this beautiful family come together. Allie was beyond miserable. Tears continued to spill uncontrollable down her blotched and swollen face.

******************

A few days ago....

“Hey Maxine, how are you?” Allie greeted as she walked into the showers 

“I’m good. Although I’m sure you really aren’t interested in anything about me.” Maxine raised her eyebrows knowingly. 

Maxine was the only one from H1 who still treated her with some degree of civility out of all the H1 members after the fallout. 

She knew that statement to be half true “How is Bea? I haven’t had a chance to even tell her how glad I am she’s back.”

“She’s Okay, you know holding on. But I thought you two have already talked?” She was confused by Allie’s words

“I haven’t had a chance to yet. I haven’t even touched her to be convinced I’m not living some kind of twisted reality, you know?” Shrugging, Allie averted her eyes down in sadness “At least you all got to hug her.” She rubbed her tired looking face

Maxine had never witnessed the heartbreaking sadness coupled with tiredness in Allie’s blue eyes before like this. The younger woman looked like she hadn’t slept in days.

“But Bea... the day she came back.... she....after lunch she came to see you..” Maxine stammered with even more confusion

“What?” 

It took Allie a moment before a light bulb went on in her scrambled brain

“Oh my god!” Allie exclaimed her face turning ashen.

Her stomach heaved, quickly moving to the nearest sink she felt a whoosh rising from her gut towards her mouth and she projectile vomited, emptying the meagre contents of her stomach on the stainless steel sink. 

The day Marie and her were fucking was the day Bea had come to see her. She can’t even remember herself that day, it was like she was living a nightmare. One minute she was eating lunch with Marie and H3 crew the next the love of her life had resurrected from the dead. Confusion doesn’t even begin to explain how she felt that day. She felt numb and wanted something tangible to remind her she was not living a nightmare or a dream depending on how one saw it. Allie has since not touched Marie nor let Marie touch her. 

She thought back how that afternoon Marie looked confused and insisted she had closed the cell door when they entered her unit only to be confused when they saw the door was wide open after coming down from their short lived high. 

Fuck! This was not happening, Allie turned around and ran out of the showers muffling a sob. She has lost her forever, now Bea will never give her a chance, ever. 

“What the fuck did I do..?” Maxine yelled to no one as she span around with her hands thrown up.

**********************

“Rec time!” Boomer yelled as she jumped from the couch. 

“Bea, wanna weight train today?” Maxine asked

“Sure, let’s go!”

“We are kicking ass today, aren’t we girls?” Kaz asked excitedly as Boomer, Ruby and Liz followed her to the basketball court. 

“Let’s do this shit!” Ruby chimed in eargerly

Kaz was happy everyone seemed to be well behaved after Bea reappeared, things were calm and she’ll enjoy it as long as possible.

At another end overlooking the exterior gym, Allie sat out by herself on a bench by the wall. She was rocking her thin hooded frame back and forth with half her face hidden under the hood. Her face was blotched and eyes red from crying so much since her talk with Maxine. 

Bea was distracted by the lone figure sat on the bench by the wall while she alternated with her workout equipment. 

Maxine had noticed her friend seemed distracted.

“Hey hon, go and talk to her. I think you guys need a heart to heart.” 

Maxine knew this after talking to Allie during the week a couple of days before.

“Leave It Maxine! Okay? Just leave it!” Bea gritted her teeth

Bea was going to do her time and then she was getting out of here, hopefully soon, thank god for Frankie working her magic with her case. She didn’t need drama with Allie and her new girlfriend right now. Furthermore, Allie seemed quite happy by what she had witnessed twice now. Once in her cell and then the famous lunchroom snogging the day she came back.

“Let me ask you Bea,” Maxine began calmly ignoring her friend’s deathly glare. If looks could kill “Have you even hugged her? Asked her how she’s doing? You loved that woman Bea and you still do. And until you get closure? Trust me, you will feel even worse as the days go by. You’re both here and there’s no avoiding each other no matter how hard you try. So why not rip the bandaid off once and for all?”

Thank god the rest of H1 crew were busy playing basket ball so Bea and Maxine were the only ones in the exterior gym enclosure. 

“I don’t think she wants anything to do with me Maxine.” Bea finally admitted her fear “I don’t think I can handle her telling me to leave her alone. She’s happy you know?” A single tear escaped the corner of her brown eye.

“Look at me Bea...” Bea looked up at her friend’s kind eyes “I didn’t want to tell you this but that woman was a mess when we all thought you had died. She was miserable, remember the time you guys broke up? When you thought she set you up?” On Bea’s nod, Maxine continued “Yeah, she was worse than that, so broken but one thing I’m proud of her is, she never turned to drugs. All she lived for, day after day, was to one day avenge your ‘death’. She almost clobbered the freak with a stone hidden on a sock but the freak was too fast for her. She even tried to hot shot the freak but again she wasn’t as strong as the freak. We all watched her live with so much pain as we all were” Maxine narrated softly with her own tears as she watched her friend try to wipe away her own tears quickly.

Smiling softly Maxine continued “She cornered me in the showers a few days ago. She asked how you were doing, and was sad that she hadn’t had a chance to say hey or hug you like we all have. She said she’s not sure if she’s dreaming or living in some twisted reality of sort.” Maxine’s kind eyes zoomed in on Allie who was wiping away her endlessly falling tears with her hoodie sleeve. 

Bea had tears falling down her face as she followed her friend’s line of sight, landing on a lonely Allie. 

“Go to her love.” Maxine encouraged 

She didn’t know how she exited the gym and found herself standing next to Allie’s thin form. 

“Hey there!” 

Allie would have thought she died and woke up in heaven if she hadn’t seen Bea busy lifting weights with Maxine before that. She looked up sharply not believing her eyes, Bea was standing in a touching distance. All she had to do was stretch her hand and she would feel her. But she wasn’t sure what this meant and spooking Bea wasn’t in her list of things to do today.

“Hey.” Allie answered hesitantly 

“May I?” Bea grave voice asked pointing to the bench next to her.

“Yes please!” Allie answered quickly with too much enthusiasm in her voice.

She wasn’t going to lose the only chance she might have to sit with Bea now, is she?

“So.... “ Bea glanced at Allie “Do you come here to cry often?” Bea tried to make a dopey joke

Allie snorted, wiping her eyes and nose with her hoodie sleeve, Bea smiled.

“There’s the smile I like to see on that beautiful face.” Bea said triumphantly 

Allie averted her eyes back to the now empty gym “You’re done working out already?”

“Taking a break. Thought I’d come and say hi and see how you’re doing?” Bea smiled shyly “I missed you.” She admitted 

Allie didn’t care if Bea will dodge her hug at the last moment, she lunged forward and threw her arms around the now blonde curly haired woman, squeezing her tightly. God, she had missed that smell which was distinctly Bea. 

“God Bea, I thought you hated me. I have missed you so much it hurts.” 

“O’course not, I could never hate you. I missed you too beautiful girl” Bea hugged her back tightly, placing a kiss on her temple. She wiped at the now torrential tears coming down Allie’s blotched yet beautiful face with her thumbs “Hey, don’t cry...Shhhh” Bea peered up Allie’s face.

On the other side of the field Maxine spotted Marie who immediately zoomed in on Allie and Bea together talking. She started towards them with measured strides but Maxine intercepted her halfway and grabbed her upper arm.

“Hey there, let them talk. Unless you want to push Allie away you will not interrupt. Trust me.” Maxine whispered but she also had no intention of letting the woman interrupt her friends if she decided to be stubborn about it.

Marie glanced across and something held her back from charging in that direction of her young lover with her ex lover.

“Fine!” She shook her arm free from Maxine’s vicelike grip and walked away on the opposite direction muttering obscenities to no one


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay listen up everyone reading this! I’m going to warn you. I have no knowledge of laws of the land of Wentworth or of any land for that matter, I have no medical knowledge, no knowledge of trustee firms and how they deal with shit and I am too lazy to research all that and give you any ‘factual’ scenarios on the mentioned above scenarios. Reason I’m telling you this is I want you to have an open mind and take this as what it is (a fictional world with fictional laws and fictional everything). So it’s like alternative facts if you may, even as much as I hate those words since Trump. If you’re game with my fictional world laws in both making and breaking them, then you’ll be good. But if you’re anal about that and know your shit then I’m sorry to say that you will be disappointed a lot from here on. ✌️

“So where have you been Bea? Three years, no contact?” Allie asked sadly

“It’s a long story.” Bea stood up and nodded towards the building “Do you wanna come with me to H1? We still have an hour of rec time. I’ll tell you as much as I can.” Bea thought at least she owed Allie that much

Allie was confused by that but agreed. Standing up, she followed Bea into her cell block and sat beside her ex on the bed.

***********

2 years, 9 months ago....

“We can’t afford to keep that useless prisoner alive any longer! We have used a lot of resources on her already. Just release her to her next of kin and let them deal with their cabbage of a person!” Derrick Channing ordered

Bea Smith had been on life support for just under four months at a top hospital and it was costing the prison board thousands of dollars to keep her breathing through the machines each passing day.

“But Mr. Channing, we can’t do that. She was injured under our supervision, it’s our duty to provide medical treatment for inmates injured while under our care.” Vera pleaded 

The governor had been feeling guilty for what had happened to Smith and she wanted to exhaust every opportunity she had to save the woman’s life

“And whose fault was that genius?” Derrick asked sarcastically 

“I’m sorry Mr. Channing but it is our duty ....”

“No! It is not our duty to try and treat someone who has been medically declared dead already.” False statement “This is on you Vera, I’m going back to the board and recommending she be taken off life support immediately.” Click!

“Fuuucck!” Vera yelled as threw her pen holder against the wall and watched pens bounce off and scatter around her carpeted floor. 

She has never hated anyone more than she hated that son of bitch right now. Fucking Channing was playing god now. 

Frankie had not slept for over forty eight hours trying to rack her brain on what she could do to save her friend. Two days prior, the prison board had called and informed her that they were taking Bea Smith off life support in a week’s time. 

A few months before Frankie had been released from prison, Bea had asked her to sign some paperwork for her. Red had not revealed to her a lot about what she would be signing for except, she said she was appointing Frankie in charge of her assets on the outside since she had no one else she trusted. Frankie hadn’t had the time to read through the documentation as the lawyer had made excuses that particular day of being on a time crunch. She had thought it to be weird that Bea’s lawyer hadn’t set aside enough time to see her that day. But trusting Bea she had gone ahead and signed the paperwork without reading through, which was unlike her as she understood the law better lately. 

After being released from prison, Frankie had received a couriered package containing all the copies of everything she had signed from Bea’s lawyer’s office when she was settled on the outside. And when she went through the paperwork she had discovered that Bea had appointed her as her next of kin and POA incase anything happened to her. Frankie was flabbergasted by what she saw in some of the paperwork as she went through them. How could Bea do this? Of all the people, Bea had entrusted her with her life and wealth.

After finally making a decision Frankie had contacted Bea’s lawyer and lined up a few things before contacting Bea’s trustee firm

“Hello, my name is Frank Doyle. I’m the power of attorney for Bea Smith. I need to speak to someone about Bea Smith’s trust fund please?”

“Hold on please.” A soft voice answered on the other end of the phone

“Hello, this is Anthony Warren. How may I help you Ms. Doyle?”

“I need some funds to be transferred to an account for private medical care for Bea Smith. She was seriously injured a couple of months ago. And where she was in...in...incarcerated... “ Franks voice broke “The prison board wants to pull the plug on her life support.” Frank sobbed “I ...I can’t let that happen.” 

“I’m so sorry to hear that Ms.Doyle.” Warren offered, his voice displaying empathy

After a pause he continued “Ms. Doyle, we will need all the paperwork showing proof of your appointment as Ms. Smith’s POA before we can discuss anything further.” Warren explained.

“Okay. I have all the paperwork at her lawyers office, I can courier or bring it over to your offices or email you.”

“I think our legal department will require the original copies of everything, this will also expedite processing of your request. We will need to meet with you in person and also please bring your identification. I’ll pass you back to my secretary to give you the details of when you can come over to our offices.” Warren offered

“Thank you sir.” Frankie got the address and an appointment, first thing the next morning. She sighed with relief. 

The ombudsman had cited the reasons for wanting to take her best friend off life support was because they couldn’t afford paying bills to keep someone who was obviously to them dying anyway. The doctors had informed the board that the chances of the patient recuperating were less thank 10% and even if she did wake up they expected her to require a 24/7 care. Hence they had wanted to cut their losses so to speak and save money by keeping someone who was dying anyway, alive for another few more days, weeks or a couple of months or whatever. Frankie had tearfully pleaded with the board and the doctors but they dismissed her pleas. The ombudsman had given Frankie the green light to take Bea home so she can die in peace. They had even promised to foot the ambulance fees to take the woman’s body to where Frankie wanted her. 

After her phone call with the trustee firm, the next day at 8am sharp found Frankie pacing inside the trustee offices’ reception. She had brought every documentation she had gotten from the lawyer’s office and also in her personal possession and everyone of her IDs she thought might be required to verify who she was. 

Thirty minutes later Frankie was leaving the trustee offices satisfied with the help.

“Thank you so much Mr. Warren! I really appreciate your expediting this request. It’s basically a matter of life and death and in a way you have saved my friend’s life.” Frankie shook Mr. Warren’s hand solidly

Frankie had already arranged for private care nurses and a doctor who will be looking after Bea at home and they were to start immediately she left the hospital. The doctor will be coming every day and monitoring her best friends situation while the four nurses she’d hired will be on rotation 24/7.

After buying a four bedroom condo with Bea’s money, she was ready to bring her best mate home. The ombudsman had only given her two weeks to come up with all the arrangements she needed to have in place before they pulled the plug. 

Frankie saw no reason of informing them that she had different arrangements in regards to her best mates life. To them Bea won’t last another twenty four hours anyways after releasing her without their fucking precious life support machines in the hospital. 

After getting an enormous amount of help from Bridget who had connections with the medical world, Frankie had purchased all that was needed to keep her best friend alive. Frankie thanked the gods for the hundredth time who had made Bea appoint her POA. She realized having a lot of money at her disposal made a lot of what she had accomplished in a short amount of time quite easy. 

A hospital bed had been set up in a spacious master bedroom connected to an equally spacious balcony through sliding glass doors overlooking the ocean. The condo had ceiling to floor glass windows all around, it actually looked like a glass house. There were state of the art medical monitors on the sides of the bed and a state of the art breathing machine just near the bed. On another side of the room there was a stainless steel fridge containing medication and other stuff needed for the patient.

Few days later a still comatose Bea was delivered home. If her best mate was dying, Frankie wanted to make sure she had done everything in her power to save her. And if this was her last journey, then she wanted her to be as comfortable as possible using every resource at her disposal. 

Frankie had also moved herself in one of the bedrooms in the condo to make sure she kept a close eye on the staff taking care of her friend, not because she didn’t trust them but she just felt she needed to be there just in case. The doctor and the four nurses had all come highly recommended by her girlfriend Dr. Westfall. 

Two years later Bea was still unconscious. Frankie had made a habit of sitting with Bea hours on end just talking to the comatose patient. The doctor and the nurses had encouraged that, even Bridget had finally moved into the condo with Frankie. So far the machines keeping Bea alive and the 24/7 private care had racked up bills totalling over three million dollars, but Frankie was not giving up anytime soon. Money was never an issue in this case, if she was going to use every last cent of Bea’s money so be it. She wanted to believe Bea Smith was just being dramatic and will wake up when she was ready.

During those two years Frankie had been able to complete her law degree and also taken her bar exams and passed with flying colors. 

Frankie had decided to check on Bea’s case again and see if she could help her friend out with what she had learned in law school. After a long discussion with one of her friends who had more experience in criminal law, Frankie decided to make an appeal on Bea Smith’s case even though the woman was still in coma. 

Picking up Bea’s extremely thin pale hand between hers one afternoon, Frankie said “Guess what fucker? I’m appealing your case. So better wake up princess, so we can take this fight to the supreme fucking court. Those fuckers made a mistake wanting to kill you before your time.” Frankie informed triumphantly. “I know what you’re thinking, wait! Don’t say it!” Frankie looked into Bea’s unresponsive features “I know you think I’m wasting my time, that we won’t win this” She paused before continuing “Well you’re wrong. I’m a lawyer now and I know what I’m doing. And what I’m doing is getting you off!” Frankie paused for effect before she went on “I knew you had it in you Red! Take that mind off the gutter! I didn’t mean getting you off like sexual off.” Rolling her eyes “I meant prison you dirty lesbo!” Frankie smiled while she made a pop sound with her mouth. “So stop being lazy and wake the fuck up so we can get this shit going, okay?” She finished wiping tears which had fallen down her face. 

Frankie had found a new purpose, she was going to fight for her best mate. If this was the last thing she will do for her. She will walk into that courtroom and make them declare Bea Smith a free woman. And if Bea passed she wanted her to Rest In Peace knowing she had at least won one more fight. Frankie wiped a tear away as she thought about her friend’s mortality. 

Having studied Bea’s case for over a year even before she had completed her law degree, Frankie was well versed with its contents. With Matt’s help, who had left prison and become a detective, by her side they had uncovered some crucial evidence collected after Debbie’s death which the prosecution chose not to present at court during Bea’s life sentencing. She knew presenting that evidence to the Supreme Court now will make a huge difference in the outcome of the ruling of the case.

She was looking to appeal to the women Supreme Court judges who she had researched were all mothers and grand mothers. Luckily the women judges outnumbered their male judges in the hearing of Bea Smith appeal case.


	7. GFTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of present and past.
> 
> As you read since I don’t like repeating some stuff I want you to think Bea is narrating the stuff to Allie that went down during her comatose state through Frankie’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The making of laws and breaking them continues 😉. 
> 
> Thank you all for the encouraging and super supportive comments you have left. I truly appreciate each and every one of them. Just for your information, I really do appreciate the criticism too. Someone once mentioned to me that criticism as long as it’s not the calling out of names kind of, it’s about something you’re maybe doing right or wrong, it’s always constructive depending on how you receive it. I’m one of the most independent minded people you can meet. I’m never affected by ‘peer pressure’ I take and retain what I need and throw away that which I don’t need. So please, if someone expresses what they feel about certain parts of my fic or the whole thing in general, I’d ask each one of the readers reading my fic to keep from speaking against that person who has spoken their peace be it positive or negative. Just because I like an open and free environment where everyone is allowed to speak what they feel.
> 
> As for this update I’m tired of reading, so I really didn’t revise this chapter that much. It might have a lot of mistakes but please bear with me. In fact I encourage people to point them out if you may. Please and thank you.

A year ago.....

“It’s a brand new day Red! I need you to start waking up soon. I’m tired of coming into your room everyday and acting like your maid.” Frankie rolled her eyes dramatically at her comatose friend as she flicked the dark curtains open revealing a beautiful sunny day outside. The sun was just coming up giving the ocean a warm sparkley feel to it. She could hear the gentle waves sloshing back and forth. It was perfect. “So, remember I have been telling you about your appeal case Red?” Pausing as if expecting a response, she continued “Well today is the day my friend! Today you get to send me out there with that confident spirit I know resides in you, but please let me do the talking okay? I don’t want you messing our case.” Frankie looked at her peaceful sleeping friend as she clasped her boney fingers between hers.

“By the way before I forget, Bridget said to tell you that Boomer, Maxine, Liz and Allie are all doing really well.” Frankie neglected to mention Allie was shacking up with someone else. “They sent their love. They said to tell you, they need their queen back ASAP, so you need to wake up and hopefully this time just visit them? You know? Especially after we get your freedom today.” None of their friends knew Bea was still alive . Frankie and Bridget had made the decision to keep all that information to themselves until Bea woke up. Frankie had also avoided coming to wentworth prison since Bea’s release from the hospital. She didn’t want any interrogations from their friends as she didn’t want to lie to them.

Bridget had informed both governor Vera and the girls that she and Frankie were no longer together and she had no idea what Frankie was upto lately. That had immediately stopped the girls and Vera from bombarding her with endless questions. It was easier that way.

*************

2 years 9 months ago

Vera was later informed by Channing that Bea Smith had died immediately she was released from the hospital. He had no idea of the truth but went with the doctor’s suggestion that Bea wouldn’t last the night after they turned the machines off at the hospital. He needed the prisoners to be informed of the death a few days after so they can stop asking further questions and move on. It was the board’s decision to keep ‘useless’ speculation about their prison activities and decisions. So with the help of a doctor known by the chairman, Bea had been clinically and legally declared dead. The doctor didn’t mention in his report that they had pulled the plug on the woman but instead according to the doctor she had passed peacefully after both her lungs had collapsed.

While on transit from the hospital to the condo in the ambulance, Bea had continued breathing with the assistance from some temporary breathing equipment the hospital had offered. When the medics had brought her into the condo they had handed her over to her ‘caretaker’ who was actually Bea’s new doctor and two nurses at home and they immediately left the building knowing that the poor woman was dying any minute after they took their equipment off with them. 

“Wow! Did you see that J? At least she’s going to die in style. That place must have cost bag loads of cash. The bitch was filthy rich and what a shame, to leave all that behind.” One of the medics pondered after they entered the elevator to head back down to the lobby.

A week after Bea Smith’s ‘death’ the prison staff and prisoners had been informed and they had all mourned and continued to mourn her passing in their own individual way. None of staff members really wanted to revisit that sad subject, especially Vera, who was continuously plagued with guilt, eating away at her conscious. 

All of Derek Channing’s arrogance had worked out perfectly for Frankie and Bridget, because him declaring Bea dead had actually stopped people nosing around on what was really going on. And that worked out just perfectly for them. 

“Hello? Who’s this?” Frankie asked

“Derrick.” When there was no response he added “Channing.”

“What the fuck do you want Channing?” Frankie hissed

“I was just calling to offer my condolences about your friend. She passed didn’t she?”

Frankie thought quickly “She is resting peacefully and I don’t want to talk about it with you.” She glanced over at the hospital bed in the room where Bea laid. Not a lie, Bea looked peaceful. 

That fucker had the audacity to actual call and offer fucking condolences, who did he think he was? Fucking bastard! Frankie couldn’t wait to destroy his ass in court one of these days.

 

**************

Present day...

“So you see Allie this is a hell of a long story. I’m not even two thirds through.” Bea sighed

Allie had not stopped crying silently when Bea started telling her how she had spent part of the last three years according to what Frankie had informed her.

“Frankie is an angel Bea. I haven’t even met the woman yet, but I already love her for saving your life. I mean if it wasn’t for her ...” A loud sob escaped Allie as Bea gently held her against her shoulder 

“Yeah I know. She’s such a stubborn ass that one is.” Bea said fondly trying to lighten the moment “I love her too and I owe her my life. She’s the best mate anyone could ever hope to have.” 

After a silent pause “I think it’s almost dinner time. You need to go and freshen up before dinner. We’ll continue this tomorrow?” Bea asked. She didn’t want to assume Allie would want to sit around and listen to her sob story instead of spending time with Marie. 

“Yes, yes of course. I would like that. I want to know everything.” Allie declared

Moments later

“Where the fuck have you been Allie?” Marie yelled when she spotted her enter their cell block

“Dr. Westfall.” She answered without butting an eye “I needed to sort some shit out.”

“Do those things have anything to do with Bea Smith? Someone said you were with that bitch.” Marie challenged 

“Stop being paranoid Marie.” Allie rolled her eyes

“I wouldn’t be happy if I find out you’re lying to me Allie.” She warned

Allie just turned on her heel and went into her cell shutting her door. ‘Fuuuccck!’ She said inwardly. She didn’t want to agitate Marie and put Bea in danger, once again. First it was the freak and now Marie. Why did she get together with her again? Ughh.. her life in prison was cursed to be this fucked up through and through. If only she had stopped and thought with her brain and not her clit for once, this shit wouldn’t be happening.

The next day in Bridget Westfall’s office, Bea was chatting with Frankie on the phone. 

“What the fuck Bea?” Frankie was frustrated by what her friend wanted to do “I specifically asked you to do one thing and one thing only, stay the hell away from that woman!” 

“Frankie stop! I can’t not help her. She was and is still the love of my life!” Bea defended sadly

Sitting on one of the chairs in her office, Bridget Westfall listened into the conversation and could hear the frustration in her girlfriend’s voice. Bridget had a better office now which was more private and every once in awhile would allow Bea to use her cellphone to communicate with Frankie about cases she had asked her to work on. They were currently FaceTiming on Bridget’s phone. 

“Listen to me Bea, I am your friend and going by what you just told me, to be honest? This woman is just going to trouble for you. This Marie person sounds as fucked up or even worse than the freak. So please stop with your superwoman charity work in there.” Frankie pleaded “you only have six months in there and then you’re getting out of there. I want my best friend out here with me. I don’t want you putting yourself in any unnecessary danger again.” A tear escaped Frankie’s eye which she quickly brushed off with her knuckles 

Bridget couldn’t help it, a tear escaped the corner of her eye when she heard Frankie’s pleading voice. She had lived with Frankie while Bea was still in a coma and sometimes she woke up in the dead of the night to find her by Bea’s bedside pleading with her to wake up. Sometimes while talking to Bea, she could hear the brokenness in her voice while she cried herself to sleep in Bea’s room. Frankie had really come to love Bea like a sister. 

“I can’t Frankie, I have to help her. I want her out of here and if possible sooner, before I get out.” Bea paused “Do this for me Frankie. I know I don’t have any rights to ask more of you since you’ve done so much already, more than anyone has ever done for me....” 

“Stop! Please. What I did for you Bea? I wanted to do that because I had my own selfish reasons, so stop with the ‘I owe you my life’ bullshit. I did it just as much for me because I didn’t want to lose my sister, okay?” 

Bea couldn’t believe how she and Frankie had forged such a tight bond over the last couple of years. Frankie had become one of her closest friends if not more, especially after how they had treated each other when she had first arrived in prison. It sure seemed like a million years ago. She couldn’t stop the tears running down her cheeks if she tried.

Frankie continued “The blood running through our veins might not have a shared DNA makeup, but that doesn’t mean we are any less connected than any blood siblings” 

Bea nodded “So you’ll do it? Please?” Bea asked hopefully

“I will do it, but on one condition.”

“Name it!”

“Stop throwing your dick around in that prison.” Bea and Bridget snickered “I need you out here in one piece. Stay away from trouble, you hear me?” Frankie said smiling “Oh and in other upbeat news, Boomer’s parole is coming up in three months.“ Frankie smiled triumphantly. “I’m still working on Liz’s though. I know Maxine has already gotten her parole hearing date. I spoke to her on the phone the other day, she’s super pumped about it, I plan on being there on her parole hearing as a representing council.”

“That’s some good news. Thank you so much Frankie, for everything. And yes ma’am, I will STOP as you put it so crassly ‘throwing my dick around’.” Bridget’s eyes widened 

Chuckling “I knew you had it in you Smith!” Frankie’s excited voice could be heard saying. She was so proud of herself, it’s like she had just taught a toddler to pronounce their first important word. 

Bea just rolled her eyes and smiled widely “I learnt and continue to learn from the best, ‘member?”

“Stick with yours truly and you’ll be a champion of conversations made up of crass words.” Frankie made a pop sound with her mouth.

“Do I have to?” Bea whined

“You wound me Smith.” Frankie had one hand on her chest but she was smiling wide 

“Okay. So find out from Matt what that asshole of her boyfriend is up to on the outside and let’s burry this bitch once and for all.”

“Hey, Hey Bea, What did I just say about you throwing your dick around?” Frankie rolled her eyes “I said I’ll handle it, didn’t I?” 

“Fine!” Bea smiled “By the way, congrats are in order for both of you. I see the missus spotting some crazy rock on her ring finger.” Holding Bridget’s left hand up, she admired the sparkly diamond on the smaller woman’s finger. She was truly happy for her best friends. Bridget had also become Bea’s close confidante and friend over time since she had woken up from her coma. 

After a short pause “I call dibs on the best man position. And you two better not run off to Las Vegas to get hitched before I get out.” She warned as she got up winking at Bridget “Because I will annul that marriage if you do.” 

Both Frankie and Bridget couldn’t help bursting out in laughter.


	8. GFTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All 101 reasons why Bea couldn’t reach Allie revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I had nothing I was doing on Sunday except sit in coffee shops and my own place and write and write and write some more.

Present day...

After her session with Bridget, Bea came back to her unit to wait for Allie as they had agreed upon. At the yard, Allie had made an excuse to Marie and her H3 crew members that she had a session with Bridget as the doctor briefly appeared on the yard and nodded at her. In all honesty she had no sessions planned with Bridget but who needed to know that? As a cover up Bea had arranged for Bridget to pretend to wait on Allie when she made an appearance at the yard briefly. And Allie was to follow behind in full view of her crew members. Bea was being careful and didn’t want to put Allie in any danger, especially after learning a few things about Marie. Rita had revealed to Bea Smith that that she believed her fiancé was murdered by that psycho bitch just weeks Bea returned to wentworth. Bea had promised Rita she will try her best to find out some things for her 

After making sure the hallways were deserted, Allie quickly sneaked into the H1 cell block and Bridget proceeded on her way home as she had planned to be there only for a half day. 

“Hey there gorgeous!” Allie greeted as she walked in room 8 leaning in and kissing Bea on the cheek leaving her blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Allie sounded upbeat as she sauntered into the room. She had been dreaming about and looking forward to spending this time with Bea again, since the night before and all day long

“Hey yourself”

Allie couldn’t believe she still had that effect on Bea even after all this time. She was hopeful but she wasn’t going to push her. She will work hard to prove to the woman that she was still in love with her and she wanted Bea to fall in love with her again. It didn’t matter how long it will take, she will wait on her. She had made that decision last night as she laid on her bed, thinking of the red head who had stolen her heart way before she had even met her. She will protect the love of her life by sticking with Marie for now, but she will not have sex with her again. The thought of sex with Marie repulsed to no end, especially after the incident where Bea had caught them red handed without their knowledge. She will also apologize for that but not now since she didn’t want the woman spooked. She will wait for Bea to hopefully bring up the incident at some point.

 

*****************

One year ago

After the Supreme Court session of a well presented case to exonerate Bea Smith on the grounds of temporary insanity, the Supreme Court judges had all but one of five ruled to set Bea smith free, on condition she serves at least nine months of jail time if she ever woke up from her coma. One of the male judges arrogantly gave his vote accompanied by a unprofessional eye roll just because he really didn’t believe the woman who had been in a coma for two years will ever wake up.

Frankie couldn’t wait to get home to Bea and tell her the outcome of their case. She was practically skipping like an 8 years old girl who was excited about their favourite Disney princess theme being painted in their bedroom walls as she headed to her car. Other learned members she encountered on the hallways of the courtroom watched her like she’d lost her marbles but she didn’t give a shit. They won big even though not what she had hoped for but all the same it was a humongous win. 

When she entered their residence, Frankie dropped her briefcase in the middle of the living room, which was unlike her, the nurse on duty observed. Nurse Imelda watched her walk directly into the master bedroom with an extra spring in her step and prayed it was some good news for the brunette. She had now been working with her for her patient for close to two years now and had developed such fond feelings for the easy going brunette and her girlfriend the doctor. 

As soon as Frankie sat down on the bedside couch “I hate to tell you this Bea, but I fucking told you so! We fucking won Bea!” She yelled out of excitement “You’ll be a free woman in nine months time if you wake up now and surrender yourself back to prison. Yeah baby we did it!” Frank paused as if awaiting Bea’s response “I know right? Now you’ll spend the rest of your life under my perfected Smith teasing game, oops! Sorry not sorry.”

Nine months ago..

Three months into the third year of Bea Smith’s comatose state “You know Bea, it’s really getting old now. You’re being such a dramatic, stubborned ass princess or queen or whatever. You need to wake up soon and by soon I mean now.” Frankie pleaded with her friend for the millionth time while holding her thin boney fingers between her palms. She was caressing Bea’s wrinkled skin smoothly with her thumbs. Frankie’s eyes suddenly widened when she felt or did she dream of a twitchy movement on her friend’s fingers. “Nurse Imelda! Come! Quick!” Frankie yelled to the nurse on duty that day

Imelda almost tripped over a barstool she had been occupying while she nibbled on a snack. She had been wanting to give Frankie her allowance of daily time with her friend as was the norm everyday.

“What Ms. Doyle?” Imelda’s heart was on overdrive, she thought it will definitely bounce off her chest. Her thoughts immediately went to something bad happening to her patient.

Frankie was still holding Bea’s hand “I think she moved her fingers just now!” She announced frantically 

She wanted to believe Bea did move her fingers but then she had heard that sometimes loved ones of a comatose patient saw or heard what they wanted to see or hear, that sometimes their minds conjured up things which weren’t true. Especially after someone had been in that state for so long. Their minds start to come up with their own coping mechanisms to give oneself hope. 

Imelda moved to the monitors which were monitoring Bea’s progress and searched through the data. And then there it was, clear as a daylight, there was some kind of action going on in the patients brain and heart rate had spiked a couple times. After checking the patients vitals as Frankie looked on and waited anxiously with a baited breathe, nurse Imelda turned to Frankie unable to hide her own smile nodding. 

“We need to call Dr. Lee immediately. I think he was scheduled to be seeing Ms. Smith later today but I think he needs to be here ASAP.” Imelda couldn’t hide her excitement

Dr. Lee had some very positive news and Frankie couldn’t contain her excitement anymore. She lifted first Imelda and spun her around and around until the poor woman almost died of dizziness, when she was done she lunged on to Dr. Lee who was quicker to dodge her. 

Holding his hand to shield himself from Frankie’s hug and spinning attack, he shook his head “No Ms. Doyle, I think nurse Imelda has had enough for the both of us.” 

Dr.Lee watched sympathetically as the poor nurse staggered and collapsed on the nearest couch holding her head but still laughing uncontrollable.

Frankie’s dimpled smile adorned her beautiful features as it kept getting wider and wider if it was even possible. 

After calling Bridget who was on a private hospital call that day and telling her of the latest developments, Frankie’s excitement was mildly curbed. She couldn’t wait for her best friend to finally open those beautiful mocha eyes of hers. 

A few days later, after checking on Bea’s vitals and was confident about everything, Dr. Lee finally took her off life support machine when she was able to breathe on her own without a problem but she still had oxygen tubes through her nostrils. 

A week later Bea finally made another huge progress, her whole hand moved and fingers squeezed Frankie’s weakly. Frankie was ecstatic, another huge milestone.

“Soon enough you’ll be able to break my hand if you keep going like that Red.” Frankie smiled affectionately as she watched Bea’s eyelids flatter, struggling to open. 

Bea was being fed through drips and hence had lost a lot of her body mass. It will take a lot of time for her to fully recover. 

“Wat...” Frankie was startled awake by a croaking sound. She had come from court and had ended sitting while holding Bea’s hand and passing out on the couch waiting for Bridget. Nurse Jaime was on the balcony and hadn’t wanted to disturb her. 

“Nurse Jaimie! Come!” Frankie called

Nurse Jaimie appeared from the balcony immediately. “I think she wants water to drink.” 

Nurse Jaimie went and washed her hands in the adjoining bathroom sink. She then wore her surgical gloves as she prepared a cup of water with some sterilized cotton. She then moved closer to where Bea’s slightly reclined head laid and dipped the cotton in the cup of water and then gently squeezed some water drops into Bea’s mouth. She didn’t want her patient to choke, so she decided to start that way. Many are times patients wake up from such long sleeps and they get greedy with water because their throats are so dry and end up doing damage to their progress. She didn’t want that for her patient. 

Bea was now slowly becoming fully aware of her surroundings as she searched the room with her eyes but didn’t recognize anything. She started to panic until Frankie Doyle’s face came into focus in front of her and she suddenly felt calmer. Frankie had recognized the passing of panic in her eyes until she recognized her face.

“It’s okay Bea, it’s me and I’m here with you. Get better so you can kick my ass when you find out what I have done, okay?” 

“Priss..oonn?” She tried to remember the last thing

Frankie shook her head smoothing Bea’s now blonde hair. The red colour had since long disappeared. “No, you’re home Bea. But let’s not get into that right now. I want you to concentrate on getting better. Then I’m still gonna be here to tell ya every single thing ya wanna know. Okay?” Frankie assured looking deep into Bea’s tired looking eyes 

“M’kay.” Bea said and nanoseconds later she had fallen back into a deep sleep. 

But this time it was due to exhaustion and not coma. Frankie couldn’t believe her friend was finally awake. She’s not a religious person but she thanked whoever was in charge of bringing her friend back to the land of the living. 

 

***************

Seven months and half ago.

“I’m trying okay!” Bea yelled frustrated by her weak trembling limbs as she tried to balance herself on the physical therapy rails. Frankie had rented and brought the rails into their condo for Bea’s therapy sessions with Imelda. 

Nurse Imelda who had stayed on, as a physical therapist come nurse come masseuse was not impressed by that burst of anger in Bea’s voice, but at the same time she understood her frustrations.

Nurse Imelda was a certified physical therapist, masseuse and a registered nurse as Frankie had been pleasantly surprised to discover when she had offered to stay on to help Bea recover fully. Frankie couldn’t believe the woman juggled all those different careers, but again she could. Nurse Imelda was like another whole human species, super human if you may. She could handle Bea’s anger outbursts and not once be affected by them. She was a professional through and through. Bea wasn’t the easiest patient to deal with when she was not in a coma, Frankie smiled at that. 

It took about three weeks for Bea to finally to walk through the rails unassisted. She was pretty stalked about it. 

“Guess what Frankie? I’m ready to kick your scrawny ass soon.” She smiled as soon as Frankie entered their residence and found Bea on her tenth lap of back and forth on the five meter long rails.

“Yeah, you might want to wait for awhile since you need some meat on those bones. Don’t want you accidentally stubbing me to death with your sticking out limb bones, now do I?” Frankie joked and they burst out laughing at the truth of that statement. Bea had lost half of her body weight and was really skinny.

Nurse Imelda just rolled her eyes at the two women tasteless banter 

“Oh c’mon Imelda! Grow a funny bone, will ya?” Frankie rolled her eyes dramatically in her best mate’s direction. Bea chuckled but quickly shot up her hands in surrender when Imelda shot her a deathly glare. 

“You’ll get used to those glares and they won’t affect you as much at some point.” Frankie explains “I have lived with them for too long, trust me” Frankie whispered loudly at Bea’s direction

Frankie slumped on a couch nearby and let Bea and Imelda get on with their session. She was so happy her friend was finally showing such a tremendous progress towards her road to recovery. She needed to discuss something with Bea as soon as possible so that they can make the decision together. 

After shower and then dinner the two women sat on the comfortable couches in the living room with Frankie sipping on her beer while waiting for Bridget to get home. Imelda only spent a couple of nights per week, especially if Frankie and Bridget were held up with either work or their lives. Bea had asked Frankie to stop hovering over her all the time since she woke up but instead to concentrate on Bridget more. She told her to take her girlfriend out and enjoy life more. 

“So you already know a lot about what I have told you Bea, in concerns to your trust fund, court case and what is required of you when you get better. I know you wanted to talk to Allie as soon as possible but I’m afraid it will have to wait...”

“Frankie..”

“Trust me Bea, it’s for the best for now. Your body is still weak and I don’t want the court ordering you back to prison so soon after you just woke up. I will not allow that. I almost lost you once, I’m not ready to go through that again, so I’m begging you to listen to me. And that’s one of the reasons Dr. Lee had suggested we keep Imelda to do your physical therapy here at home instead of some private facility somewhere. We need to keep your recovery between us, the doctor and nurse.”

Bea kept quiet but listened on

“So if you improve and gain some weight in the next couple of months, I will go to court and ask them where you can serve the rest of your sentence. They might even recommend one of those halfway houses where rich snobs like yourself are “jailed.” Frankie joked

“I miss her so much Frankie.” Bea said sadly, even though she knew Allie had moved on according to Bridget, she still wanted her back. “Anyways, fat chance that they will send me to a halfway house. Remember I was wealthy enough even though I know my wealth increased substantially when I inherited the money in trust fund from uncle Gregory? But still I had at least a million plus dollars after selling the house I owned with that bastard, Harry.” 

Frankie nodded .” Yeah I know. Listen, I want you to concentrate on getting better and then we can think of other things. By the way they’re delivering the gym equipment we ordered tomorrow, that should be exciting, right?

Bea was at least looking forward to that. They had ordered a Bowflex extreme home gym, a treadmill, a bike, gym mats and some weights and will all be delivered and assembled by the same supplier. Imelda recommended a personal trainer for her. Her son Fabio was a gym buff, he spent most of his days in the gym and Imelda thought he looked like a hulk. Bea and Frankie had agreed for Fabio to come and interview with them and see if he was a good fit for Bea. She needed someone who knew what kind of diet she should be on to regain her muscles and strength. 

 

*******************

4 months ago

Bea was up and steady on her feet. She had started running a couple of miles per day on her treadmill. Fabio turned out to be one of the best personal trainers the world had ever seen. Being a gay boy, vanity was of the most top importance to Fabio. He took pride in his physical appearance. That included clothes, eating the right foods, sleep pattern and getting the right amount of sleep hours per night. He did exercises which suit his requirement of how he wanted to look to other people. He had proportional muscles all over his body, very attractive abs, some would think they were surgically sculpted but it was his intense regime that he followed to the tee. When Imelda had said Fabio looked like a hulk, Bea had expected to meet this person with an unattractive bulging muscles spread out through his body but was surprised since her nurse had obviously over exaggerated everything. 

Fabio ended up teaching Bea some boxing lessons and some basic Taekwondo and jujitsu lessons to add on for her self defence when she gets back in prison.

“So Bea, just promise me you won’t hurt anyone with what I taught you when you get back in prison.” Fabio asked 

Bea just smiled and shook her head. “But aren’t you teaching me to defend myself? It’s prison, remember? I almost died the last time I didn’t have these lessons.”

“Yeah but be careful. You just want to use minimal force to scare your opponent and not kill them. The techniques you learned can be lethal.” Fabio was now second guessing himself and wondered if he had done the right thing by teaching Bea these lessons. The woman was a natural. He had particularly struggled to win over a match against Bea just the other day. She was stronger and more challenging as days moved on. 

“I know. I promise not to go pumping my fist on people’s faces, unless they really want me to.” Bea pouted and Fabio burst out laughing

“Okay. If you promise not to be a “top dog person” that busts people’s knees and rearranges people’s noses that Frankie said you once did when you two were together in prison, then I promise to teach you more of what I know about jujitsu when you get out in a couple of months, okay?” Fabio held his hand for a handshake and Bea shook it.

 

****************

3 months ago...

“Your honour I came to report that my client Bea Smith is ready to head back to prison and serve the rest of her sentence.” Frankie stated. The session was held in judge Williamson’s private chambers. Frankie and Bea were accompanied by the prosecution team who had to be in attendance due to formalities 

The judge nodded having read all the paperwork pertaining to Bea Smith’s case final Supreme Court ruling months ago.

Glancing over to the prosecution “Do you have any objection to Ms. Doyle’s request?”

“No your honour. We are satisfied with the Supreme court’s ruling on this matter and we wish Ms. Smith the best while she serves her sentence.”

“Then it’s done. Ms. Smith will be taken to Walford Maximum prison pending transfer to Wentworth prison when some accommodations become available. Meanwhile I urge both parties to refrain from making a media spectacle of this ruling. If anything about this case leaks out of these chambers I’ll make sure I find who the culprit among you is and will be punished accordingly. Do I make myself clear? That means no phone or mail privileges for Ms. Smith while she’s at Walford. After she leaves Walford her phone and mail privileges will be restored with immediate effect. While at wentworth, I rule that the prison provide Ms. Smith with private phone services whenever she needs them. I need you, “ The judge looked to prosecution “To make sure all that I have stated here is followed by the governor and staff at Wentworth. Tell them if they have any problems with my rulings to speak to me directly, is that clear?” 

“Yes your honour.” The two prosecution team members chorused and nodded. Frankie and Bea smiled at that, winning! They thought simultaneously. It sucks that she will have to wait until she was at wentworth to actually make contact with Allie, oh well, three years she’s waited what’s another two weeks or months, right?

 

********************

Present day 

Bea Smith took Allie’s hand in between hers “See that was the reason that I couldn’t make contact with you all this time. I’m so sorry Allie. I really I’m sor...”

“Shh...” Allie placed her index finger against Bea’s soft lips. “Babe...ahem...sorry.” Allie looked down at their joined hands. She suddenly wanted to cry all over again for the sadness she felt at that moment. “I don’t deserve you Bea Smith, I really don’t. I’m so sorry.” 

“Hey, don’t do that. Why do you say that beautiful girl?” Bea peered into the ocean blue eyes she loved so much

“I have made so many mistakes Bea. I couldn’t even wait for the soil on top of ‘your grave’ to dry up so to speak before I started sleeping around. I was in so much pain Bea when I lost you, I now realize I buried it deep in me and it was slowly killing me. And instead of seeking help I now realize I chose to be with other people to numb it all.” She paused as she sobbed “I ..I ..I suck Bea! I’m not worthy of you or your love.” 

Bea pulled Allie into her and held her tight. It hurt her to see Allie hurting like this.

After a while “I still love you, you know?” Bea said softly

“You do?” Allie peered into Bea’s brown eyes disbelievingly “I thought because of Marie, you know? That you wouldn’t want me or love me anymore.” 

“I couldn’t stop loving you if I wanted to. If you chose not to give me another chance again..?” Bea’s voice broke at the thought Allie might not want her anymore “I... I don’t know, I think I’ll just stay single you know? I don’t want anyone else.” Bea shrugged 

And it was at that moment Allie Novak didn’t care if she spooked Bea Smith or not. She needed to kiss her at that moment or she was going to die. As she inched towards Bea’s face, she searched those mocha eyes for any doubt as she moved closer, giving Bea enough chances to dodge her or push her away. But instead the woman met her in the middle and they started moving their lips softly and gently against the other’s. A loud exhaled moan was heard and none of them knew from whom between them it came from. Bea’s right hand slowly locked itself around and behind the blonde’s narrow waist while her left came up to her neck, pulling her in closer, while Allie’s hands were threaded in Bea’s curls. 

“Bea! It’s almost dinn....” Maxine’s words died in her lips as she had come unannounced and discovered the two exes kissing. She quietly turned around and closed the door smiling and retreated back to the couch 

Bea and Allie jumped apart startled by the sudden interruption. Allie’s eyes became wide like saucers while Bea couldn’t stop blushing.

“I’ll be out here.” Maxine announced out aloud


	9. GFTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wants some sugar mama loving. New revelation about Bea comes to light. Some people are headed to the slammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks for the long wait. Busy life. I met Dani and Kate second time around and Kate remembered my name! 👀 Dani was clueless 😁...so now my fave is Kate ..no I still love Danielle even though she doesn’t remember our romantic night together six months ago in a London hotel.. tsk tsk... 🤣😂 Pam and Katrina are so gorgeous. They were all handsome women at the con. Now as I have stated a million times before I ain’t no expert in the court nor medical fields, so I’m just winging it. Borrowed some of the court TV lingo so don’t come at me if I used it the wrong way. Lol.. Enjoy the chapter 😘

“Hey sexy! How is it going?” Allie greeted cheerfully as she came into the showers and found Bea washing her hands in the sink

“Allie! Don’t! You’re with Marie now. We’re just friends, okay?” Bea pleaded “none of that flirtatious shit.” Bea pointed at Allie’s face in a circular movement 

“Bea please, I’m not in love with Marie, it’s always been you.” Allie pleaded “I want you.”

“And fucking her doesn’t mean anything, huh? Is that what you’re going to tell me now? I saw you the day I came back when I visited you!” Bea almost yelled “You’re fucking her on top of my red blanket Allie! Tell me how that is suppose to make me feel? I felt like I’d died a second time. And not because you’re having sex with someone else, but the meaning of you actually having sex on top of my favourite blanket. It kind of felt like a violation of the most sacred thing for us only, you know?” Bea was now full on bawling 

With tears trickling down her cheeks, Allie was now even more afraid she will never be able to convince Bea any differently. How the fuck did she let that shit happen? Fucking Marie on top of Bea’s favourite blanket even after knowing her ex was back was just the most disrespectful thing anyone could do to someone they claimed to love. She didn’t deserve Bea, she had no excuse for that callous behaviour on her part. She knew her mental state was all over the place that day, but was it really a good enough reason to do something so... so fucked up? Maybe it’s time to let Bea go once and for all. Her ex was leaving prison in six months anyways while she had another four years of her sentence to complete, who knows what will happen in those four years if she will survive the horrors of this place? She had since learned to take each day as a blessing.

“I’m so sorry Bea. I’m so sorry. I don’t deserve you, I’m the trash everyone thinks I am and always will be.” Allie accepted her fate as she watched the disappointment on Bea’s face

“Don’t say that, you’re not. I’m just still trying to sort myself out okay?” Bea pleaded. She found a spot on the floor very interesting “I meant what I said the other day you know. I still love you...”

Marie had heard enough, she turned on her heel and walked away from the showers main entrance. She had followed Allie to ask her if she’d go get some information from Kaz’s crew from Bea Smith, only to be met with the two women having a heart to heart. 

“I need some time, okay?” Bea finished quietly. Allie was relieved at least that didn’t mean it was all over. She’ll give Bea all the time she needs. 

‘That little whore is going to pay for this.’ Marie inwardly grumbled to herself as she rounded a corner towards her cell block. Unbeknownst to her some guard dogs were watching her closely and had heard her little not so quiet slip of the tongue. She will not succeed with her plans. They were there to make sure Bea was kept out of harms way and that is what they’ll do without the target knowing it. 

The following day after lunch, the girls from H1 all gathered in their living room. Some girls from different cell blocks were also invited as well. 

Marie had mysteriously ended up in medical that day after unknown assailants cornered her in the showers that morning. She was later placed into protection as the screws tried to figure out the attack. 

Bea, Liz, Maxine, Rita, Ruby, Sonia and Kaz all sat in the H1 cell block waiting for a scheduled hearing on TV. Allie appeared at the H1 gate and Bea waved her in, she looked around daring anyone from H1 crew to challenge her decision, but none dared to open their mouths.

They all sat waiting for the court proceedings which were airing live on tv that day to start. 

The case was 

THE STATE & BEA SMITH vs WENTWORTH PRISON BOARD, DERRICK CHANNING & DR.JOHN BUSTER 

“Sit and watch that Doyle girl bring her game face on in court girls. Watch and learn.” Bea smiled proudly. Win or lose, which didn’t bother her one bit, Bea thought her best mate was extremely brilliant and she couldn’t have chosen a career that fit her like a glove.

Boomer was like an excited kid waiting to watch her favourite movie. She had a mountain of snacks around her courtesy of Bea’s generosity for all her girls. Bea had bought everything from the commissary that was edible without cooking and Boomer was in a snack’s heaven 

Liz and Sonia were utterly captivated and nothing could sway their attention

Maxine, Rita, Kaz thought this was going to be some crazy shit in courtroom and they couldn’t wait. Bea had summarized the case information to her roommates earlier in the week. 

Ruby loved the company she was in, not really interested on the ongoings of something which had nothing to do with her at all but she loved the excitement in the room as she glanced from one person’s face to another. She had mad respect for Bea Smith, thank god she and Allie broke up before Bea came back to prison, cause shit would have been awkward as fuck. 

Allie was sitting as close to Bea as she could get with one of them sat on a hard plastic chair and another on the couch. She couldn’t wait to see this mysterious woman called Frankie, the one woman she will forever be indebted to for the rest of her life no matter what became of Bea and her. She couldn’t wait for the woman to shine in the courtroom as she believed Bea when she said Frankie was a true genius in court. 

After Frankie and her team presented all the evidence they had in their possession which was most definitely substantial, the rulings were now left to the judge and jury. The lawyers on the defendants side looked defeated before the judge even began his ruling 

“Stand up defendants!” The judge ordered

Derrick Channing, Dr. Buster and The wentworth big wigs all stood up slowly

“Quiet!” The judge brought his gavel down hard when there was a loud murmur coming from the courtroom occupants. News reporters were on one corner while other civilians were seated around the courtroom benches. 

After a short pause while he scanned his courtroom as if daring the people in there to continue whispering.

“First juror, have you reached your verdict?” Judge Justice asked 

“Yes your honour.” Said a bald middle aged man as he stood still holding a piece of paper on his hands ready to begin. 

“What say you?” Judge Justice inquired without giving away his position 

Juror one cleared his throat before he began reading from the piece of paper he was holding

“In the case of Bea Smith & The State vs The Wentworth Prison, Derrick Channing and Dr.Buster, we find ruling in favour of Bea Smith and the state. We also find Dr Buster and Derrick Channing guilty of committing fraud by faking Bea Smiths death in order to save the prison board money and also guilty of attempted murder. We also find the wentworth board guilty of neglect for failing to provide basic human right to Ms. Smith. In addition we find all the board members involved in the drastic measure to end Bea Smith’s life guilty of a misdemeanour charge.” 

There were gasps and utter disbelief from one side of the courtroom while there was a happy exhalation from another.

“I’m going to start with you Mr. Channing. According to all the evidence presented to this court by Frankie Doyle and her colleagues, Mr Channing, you knowingly broke a state law which required your prison to make sure that all prisoners were treated equally and with dignity as all humans are entitled to. You knowingly ignored a state law which required your prison board to make sure they took every step necessary to save a prisoner’s life for atleast 12 months, when the said prisoner happened to have been injured while under your supervision before making any drastic decisions. Under your recommendation the prison board decided to end Bea Smith’s life prematurely, thereby taking the role of god. Under your recommendation again the doctor in Bea Smith case, Dr. Buster was instructed to declare Ms. Smith clinically and legally dead without any proof of death therefore committing fraud and on top of that you pulling the plug on Ms. Smith life basically translates to attempted murder. In light of all that, I judge Justice I’m sentencing you to 15 years in prison. I’m also fining you a total amount of $200, 000 which is to be paid towards the state in the next six months and if you fail to comply, this court is obliged to add another five years on top of the fifteen years of your sentence.”

“But your honor... “ Channing tried to interrupt 

“Quiet in my courtroom! Unless you want me to find you in contempt?” The judge raised his greyed bushy eyebrows staring Channing down with his piercing blue eyes. “Now on to you Mr. Buster. As mentioned in your co-conspirator’s ruling, I find you guilty of falsifying the death records of Bea Smith and murder attempt on Ms. Smith life. I’m thereby sentencing you to a total of 15 years in prison. You will both be transferred to Walford maximum prison effective immediately to start serving your sentences.”

A loud sob was heard coming from behind Dr. Buster’s side of courtroom. His poor wife was broken. Dr. Buster had always been a model citizen and doctor until he met Derrick and Caputo who were both on the prison board. They had paid him the money he had needed to open his own clinic and this is what the results were for his greediness. 

“As for wentworth board, I am ordering you to pay the total sum of..” the judge looked down at a piece of paper before he continued “$5,010,550.91 towards the trustee firm which oversees Ms. Smith’s trust funds. This is the total amount of money plus interest which was incurred to keep Ms. Smith alive for the duration of two years plus before she came out of her coma. Now, this would have been a much lower amount if you all had followed the state law of giving Ms. Smith a humanely gift of chance of survival as I know you all would if it was your own relative in her shoes. This amount is required to be paid within a period of six months from today. I don’t care how you’re going to pay this but I want to hear from the trustee firm of Peyton and Warren that the money was settled in that given period. Failure to comply with my ruling today, your whole board members including the chairman risk both going to jail and serving upto 10 years in prison and also added individuals fines. In addition to that I call upon board members Christine Williams, Jeremy Miles, Bernard Caputo, Greg Wilson, Brandon Spencer and the chairman Reynolds Caputo to please stand.” The judge looked on as each person named stood up one by one. “Okay each and everyone of you were the people present when Mr. Channing convinced you to break this state law.” They looked at each other in silent agreement “I won’t send you to prison, thank your lucky stars for that, but I fine each and everyone of you to pay the state a total of $150,000 each! This money should be paid from your own pockets within a duration of 12 months, failure to do so, you all risk jail time of five years each. Do I make myself clear?” They all nodded knowing how lucky they were to dodge that bullet. 

“Woohhooo” Boomer was on sugar high. She was jumping up and down like a ping pong ball. 

“Wow! Frankie was so fantastic! She truly is a genius Bea.” Allie exclaimed in awe

They all were in awe of the woman and so happy that one of their own had fought such a big case and won. 

“Bea, will you be our sugar mama, seeing as you’re filthy rich and shit?” Ruby snickered with a glint on her eye as she quickly glanced away from a deadly laser-like glare from Allie. 

“Bea hon, I knew you were rich but damn I didn’t know you were that filthy rich. Shit!” Maxine was properly impressed

Everyone was nodding their head except Sonia who was thinking Bea couldn’t be richer than her, could she? 

“Hey Bea, how much is your worth?” Sonia asked and Bea looked confused for a minute “How many millions do you have?” 

“Sonia!” Liz warned her 

But they all didn’t have to wait for long for Sonia’s question as another story broke immediately. 

“Bea Smith, the famous murderess was awarded a total of 5 million dollars this afternoon. Her wealth is now estimated at 60 million dollars. She had inherited a large chunk of that money from her deceased uncle Gregory McCormack. Mr McCormack past away about three years ago and had left all his wealth to his only next of kin Bea Smith. Mr. McCormack had accumulated his wealth over the years through investments around the globe from sports apparel to Silicon Valley new ventures. The heiress is still a jail bird at wentworth prison.” The news anchor ended the segment 

Bea just rolled her eyes. Fucking news media and politics! Now everyone knew how much money she has. 

Sonia was impressed, she was 40 million short of Bea’s Wealth, damn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUNE 28th PSA BALLIE FANS! I have a website up slowly filling w/ Ballie memories. Still pics from wentworth episodes/scenes of ballie, if you’re interested give it a visit, soon I will post vids too. And if anyone of you wants me to include their pics on my site, edit your photos and let me know and we’ll follow up. I will credit your work, just include your social media user name. Watermarks work too if that’s what you wish to do with your unique edits. Hopefully the website will grow to be a fan kind of thing to go to for entertainment, news of Dani & Kate’s future projects. But for now I’ll settle with the Ballie universe. A disclaimer was posted on the website, it’s solely for entertainment purposes only, no profit gained or copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Site for now: http://balliewentworth.simplesite.com/ THIS WILL CHANGE IN A DAY OR SO AND BECOME 👉http://ballieStories.com/ 👈 (Name purchased today)


	10. GFTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Triggers ahead. Nudity, Rape violence and prejudice. Please proceed with caution.
> 
> This chapter made me cry while writing and editing. I was almost raped once when I was teen, but escaped by luck I’d say. I told the person in the process of raping me that I had my period on and he automatically stopped and let me go. I have never spoken about this to anyone before. He had hit me with a hard object on the head and ripped my T-shirt fortunately at that time I was wearing a tight jean skirt so he couldn't tear that one. The thought of telling him about “my period” just automatically came to me at the point when he was on top of me struggling with my skirt. He didn’t even look to confirm, he just took my shoes, bag and money and left me. So please if you read this and you have gone through similar experience or worse, you’re not alone. You’re welcome to share in comments your experiences ✊✊🏻✊🏼✊🏽✊🏾✊🏿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUNE 28th PSA BALLIE FANS! I have a website up slowly filling w/ Ballie memories. Still pics from wentworth episodes/scenes of ballie, if you’re interested give it a visit, soon I will post vids too. And if anyone of you wants me to include their pics on my site, edit your photos and let me know and we’ll follow up. I will credit your work, just include your social media user name. Watermarks work too if that’s what you wish to do with your unique edits. Hopefully the website will grow to be a fan kind of thing to go to for entertainment, news of Dani & Kate’s future projects. But for now I’ll settle with the Ballie universe. A disclaimer was posted on the website, it’s solely for entertainment purposes only, no profit gained or copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Site 👉http://ballieStories.com/ 👈

It’s been a week and half since Frankie’s live major televised court case and everything seemed calm all around. Most women at wentworth prison, new and old were crushing on Frankie on a major scale, she had become once again the wentworth prison lesbian icon. Girls were gluing cut outs of Frankie on their cells and even on the yards. More and more magazines featuring Frankie Doyle as the cover girl were being shipped to destination Wentworth maximum prison. The excitement was real, some young girls went as far as getting Frankie’s name and face tattooed on themselves by their fellow jailbird tattoo artists. Some gold diggers weren’t left behind either as they tried their hardest to be noticed by Bea Smith, shamelessly flirting with the clueless former top dog.

No major incidents had happened apart from the Marie’s bumps and bruises in the showers on that morning of. No one seemed particularly worried of anything happening again, at least not so soon. Things were fine and dandy until....

Rita walked into H3 headed to her unit to retrieve her shower bag but before she could enter her unit, she heard a muffled moaning coming across from the opposite cell door. She moved slowly trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. She moved closer to room 15 and looked through the tiny glass window on the door. What she saw inside caused her blood to run cold. Allie Novak was laying on the floor, her face all battered up and covered with blood running down the sides of her eyes and face. She was naked from the waist down. As if on automatic pilot, Rita ran and hit the distress button before she ran back in Allie’s room and quickly covered the younger woman using a red blanket she found on her bed and carried her out to the hallway. She met with Mr. Jackson and Miles on the hallway and told them what she had found when she came to get her shower stuff.

“I found her laying on the floor of her unit hurt while naked from the waist down.” Rita explained to Jackson who now held Allie in his arms as they quickly walked into medical. 

“Did you see anyone when you came to the unit?“ Jackson asked. Rita shook her head no. “Think Rita think!” He yelled as he quickly carried Allie and slowly placed her on the medical room examination bed.

“I don’t remember Mr. Jackson, sorry. I saw just regular prisoners milling around going on their business, nothing suspicious.” Rita shrugged 

“I need you all to clear the room, now!” The nurse ordered as she checked the patient 

After assessing the patients vitals, she was able to determine the woman probably had a major concussion. When she saw the nakedness under the blanket she knew something even worse must have happened to her. There was a mild bleeding from her vaginal entry. She was probably raped by whoever her assailant was. She only hoped the prisoner will tell the staff who did this to her. This was a horrendous act that some heartless women in prison did to each other, the nurse shuddered. She further was able to discover lacerations on the woman’s face which might have come from either a fist or a blunt object. On further examination she saw more blue and black bruises which were still spreading all over her abdomen and rest of her body as the blood clotted. She was lucky that she was found in time or she would have gone into shock or even worse with the bleeding she was still experiencing on her left eye. 

While Miles was walking down the hallway from medical, Bea was standing behind their locked gate waiting to hear what was going on. 

“Hey, Miles!” Bea motioned her over from behind the locked gates “What’s going on? Is everything okay?” Bea was somehow agitated and she didn’t know why. She just wanted to find out if Allie was okay in her unit.

Miles inched closer to H1 gate cautiously as she looked around to determine the bosses weren’t watching. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but Allie was found beaten to a pulp in her room. And I heard nurse fake boobs say that she was also raped.” Miles obviously didn’t like the blonde nurse by her description.

Miles hadn’t been watching Bea closely while she spilled the details of what was going on as she was busy looking around to make sure she wasn’t going to get caught. Bea turned white as a sheet and whimpered like a dog who had been kicked hard. The next thing she knew was Bea holding her hand in a vice grip.

“I want to see her, now!” Bea growled with clenched teeth and a ferocity in her eyes which Miles had never witnessed before on the woman. “Please.” She added in a eerily calm manner which added the fear of God on the guard.

“Okay, give me a few minutes to see if Jackson has left medical.” Miles agreed immediately. She couldn’t say no to Bea for some reason since she resurrected from the dead. 

“Make it quick Miles!” Miles heard as she rounded a corner headed towards medical

A few minutes later Jackson was going back the same way Miles had disappeared to. 

“All clear. Come on!” Miles opened the locked gate and Bea followed her to medical. 

“Nurse!” Miles nodded to Bea “She wants to see the patient.” 

After nurse fake tits got her $300, she opened the door and let Bea in to see Allie.

Bea walked in slowly afraid to see what she knew was waiting for her. Her lovely beautiful girl hurt badly. The moment her eyes landed on the almost disappearing lean form laying in bed helplessly she couldn’t hold her sobs in. Bea’s waterworks burst open as a strangled cry full of pain and anger tore away from her throat.

After a few moments she composed herself and straightened up. She gently picked up one of Allie’s delicate hands laying by her side “Hey sweet girl, who did this to you my love?” Bea couldn’t stop her tears as they continued to form wet tracks down her face as she stared at Allie’s battered face. 

The thing that she had been most afraid of had happened to her Allie. Someone was going to pay for this. She lightly caressed the only side of Allie’s face which had less cut wounds.

“Whoever did this to you my beautiful girl, they’re going to pay if it’s the last thing I do. They will pay for this, count on it.” Bea promised as she kissed Allie’s knuckles

She already had her suspicions but she will make sure to confirm them before taking the next step. She had a plan. She leaned in and placed a soft feather light kiss on Allie’s crown as another strangled sob escaped her trembling lips and tears slowly trickled down soaking into her love’s hair. Seeing Allie like this brought the vengeful spirit in her, like when Debbie was killed. She could feel her thoughts becoming darker and moving all over the place as she started to skim and plan what she was going to do to the culprit as she tenderly replaced Allie’s hand by her side. 

After composing herself some more she turned around and walked out finding Miles and nurse fake boobs by the door “Ladies, thank you! Remember I was never here if anyone asks.” Bea said to Miles pointedly and the nurse in charge “Where is she being transferred to nurse?” She turned to the nurse

“Wentworth memorial hospital.” She responded quickly and Bea nodded her thanks

“Great. Miles I need your phone now!” Bea stretched her hand out

Miles just nodded and handed Bea her phone, who then walked back into Allie’s room.

“Hey Dr. Lee, it’s Bea. Yes, yes I’m doing fine. I have a favour to ask, a friend is headed your way now. Her name is Allie Novak from wentworth prison, 28, 5’8, blonde. She was beaten up pretty bad.” She paused to compose herself and then “Yes. I trust you completely. Please look after her and if there’s a need for any surgeries or specialist please put all that in my tub. And keep her there for another two weeks or longer please. No matter the diagnosis.” Pause “Yes thank you so much Dr. Lee. Talk to you soon.” 

After finishing her conversation Bea turned and walked to Allie’s bed. Bending down slightly, she pressed a long lingering yet light kiss on Allie’s swollen lips and quietly murmured. “I love you beautiful girl. I’ll see you soon.” She returned Miles’s phone and informed the officer she was ready to head back to her unit. 

Let the games begin, she thought as she walked briskly to her unit. That washed up bitch had no idea what she had just unleashed. 

During rec time later that day after the prisoners were let out of their units everything seemed normal in the yard. 

Bea looked over at Maxine and Sonia as she nodded towards H3 table, they all silently agreed it was time as they walked across the grassy lawn.

Marie sat flanked by her two lanky crew members who were initially part of Kaz’s red right hand crew. 

Bea could immediately see the red marks on one of the crew members right hand knuckles. Suspect number one identified. 

“Hey, Marie? We haven’t met officially, I’m Bea Smith.” Bea held out her hand as she shook and turned Marie’s hand slyly noticing similar red marks on the older blonde’s knuckles too. Suspect two, fucking bitch! She should snap her neck like a twig right this moment. “Sorry to meet under the circumstances but I was wondering if you have heard anything about how Allie is doing?” Bea fake smiled as she asked. She felt physical pain as she tried to control her rage from simply breaking the bitch into two pieces.

“Ah...yes. She’s okay, she just got a few minor cuts and bruises.” Marie answered as she let go of Bea’s painful tight handshake. “Apparently someone got to poor Allie when she was alone in her room. It’s so sad.” Marie feigned innocence and empathy as she rubbed her hand under the table, fuck! This bitch was strong for a just resurrected person.

“Glad to hear it’s just some minor cuts and bruises and nothing serious. Do you guys know who did this to her?” Bea continued innocently “Did you try finding out?”

“No one is talking apparently. But Rita, that lady over there..“ Marie pointed to Rita who was training Ruby with weights “She found her. She definitely looks suspicious to me she did this to her, I’m going to make her life a living hell” Marie seethed as she thought of the bitch who rescued Allie’s sorry ass. 

****************

Earlier inside H3...

A fourth member of Marie’s crew was left to watch the hallway for screws or anyone coming towards H3 while the rest were in room 15.

“What Allie? You don’t want me fucking you because of that bitch Bea?” Whack! Marie back handed Allie across her face as the younger woman squirmed and cried in pain underneath the older woman. 

She was straddling Allie’s naked thighs as she pummelled her with her fists. The two former Red right hand crew members held the younger woman’s legs and hands as they watched their former friend being tortured. Another punch to the stomach which eventually rendered Allie motionless. Marie then quickly inserted a dry dildo into Allie’s vagina walls and proceeded to ravage the young woman’s sex. She was smiling like a maniac as she committed these heinous acts on someone she had claimed to love once. 

“Fucking useless whore! Is this what you wanted Allie? I think sometimes you miss this too much my little crack whore.” She laughed maniacally 

After the warning came that someone was coming, Marie and her torture crew had hid in her unit when they heard someone coming to their cell block. That’s when they had seen Rita, that fucking bitch needs another lesson. A more permanent lesson this time fits that lowlife bitch, Marie fantasied 

*****************

She was brought back to the present by Bea’s interruption.

“Hey, hold on!..” Bea cut in gruffly, her hands flailing in front of her “Rita was the one who found Allie and hit the distress button for help. Why would she do that if she had done that to Allie in the first place? That doesn’t sound plausible to me.” Bea said intensely as she stared at Marie in disbelief. 

She knew Marie was trying to divert the attention from herself by creating suspicion on someone else. Who else to do that to than the second person she hated the most in the whole prison. She thought she was being smart, she had no idea that Rita and Bea were now friends. 

“Who knows? Some people are sick that way? Especially her type.” Marie sneered condescendingly as she watched Rita and Ruby. 

At that, Bea made to jump on top of the older blonde woman but Maxine anticipating her actions had pulled her back by wrapping her long fingers around Bea’s shirts and bunching them up on a fist at her lower back. She tightly and discreetly held her back which fortunately went unnoticed by the H3 crew, who were busy staring daggers at Rita and Ruby’s direction. Bea quickly glanced back at her friend and silentlly agreed with her eyes. If it wasn’t for Maxine there, Bea knew Marie would have been laying in a pool of blood probably with her guts and other insides flowing out of her. 

“Okay. I will look into this further and when I find out who actually did this to Allie?” Bea paused as the H3 women’s eyes suddenly zoomed back in to hers displaying fear in their eyes “That person better be stronger and a better fighter than I am, because all bets are off. I’m going to enjoy watching the life drain out of their eyes” Bea promised as she turned on her heel abruptly and retreated back to the H1 table, closely followed by Sonia and Maxine. 

The avenging angel was back! Sonia was excited by this prospect while Maxine was the right opposite, she was worried sick for her friend.

Bea’s statement had unsettled the H3 crew members and sent chills down the women’s spines simultaneously. They turned and fearfully watched the now retreating curly blonde haired figure in the opposite direction. They wondered individually what was to become of their destiny. Shit was about to get real, fuck! 

Two heavily muscled women listened and watched quietly the happenings from H3 table from a small distance. They looked at each other and sighed loudly. No one told them it was going to be this difficult keeping their indirect boss in line. Now they had a really dirty job ahead of them to do for the love of a huge pay cheque. They had jaws to rearrange and limbs to break before Smith went and foolishly placed herself in trouble and jeopardized her release in six months. They had been tasked to take care of situations which may arise concerning Bea before the hot tempered curly haired blonde went and put herself both in bodily danger and jeopardized her freedom.

“Things we do for a decent pay cheque.” The shorter stocky blonde woman wearing a perfect buzz cut sighed loudly as they walked to another position keeping a close eye on H1 table. The other slightly taller one nodded her head in agreement.


	11. GFTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUNE 28th PSA BALLIE FANS! I have a website up slowly filling w/ Ballie memories. Still pics from wentworth episodes/scenes of ballie, if you’re interested give it a visit, soon I will post vids too. And if anyone of you wants me to include their pics on my site, edit your photos and let me know and we’ll follow up. I will credit your work, just include your social media user name. Watermarks work too if that’s what you wish to do with your unique edits. Hopefully the website will grow to be a fan kind of thing to go to for entertainment, news of Dani & Kate’s future projects. But for now I’ll settle with the Ballie universe. A disclaimer was posted on the website, it’s solely for entertainment purposes only, no profit gained or copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Site 👉http://ballieStories.com/ 👈

After dinner the ladies in H1 were relaxing quietly discussing the day’s events. The only one missing was Bea who was laying on her bunk with her door closed. 

The two blonde women who had been keeping tabs on one particular H1 crew member approached the H1 entrance and stood by the gate bars as if waiting for approval to come in. Maxine locked eyes with the taller of the two and was motioned to come out for a private word. 

“Hey, you must be Maxine. I’m Claudia and this is Lone. Uhmm.. can we talk privately? You can come with us to our cell block in H2. It’s important, very important. I think we have about an hour and half before count.” Claudia said.

After further explanation, Maxine looked back at her crew and her eyes met with Kaz’s. The top dog moved quickly to where the three women stood and looked on questioningly at Maxine.

“This is Claudia and Lone.” Maxine introduced the two women “They need a private word and they’re saying it’s important. It’s about....” Maxine nodded her head towards Bea’s closed cell door. 

“Why don’t you come in...” Kaz started but was cut off immediately 

“No! We can’t do that here. Not when she’s right here and if she finds out the plan will go out of the window and us..?” Lone pointed to herself and Claudia “we cant risk it. A lot is riding on us to do the right thing.” 

“Okay. Anything to keep Bea from fucking up I’m in.” Maxine agreed

The four women headed to H2 and entered Claudia’s cell and closed the door behind them. 

“So we need to finish this before Smith gets her hands dirty and that’s why we’re here in prison in the first place. Call us fixers if you will. We’re here to keep her from doing just what we all know she will if something doesn’t give soon. We were watching her closely while she was in the yard earlier and she would have torn Marie to pieces if Maxine here wasn’t close by. I don’t think we would have done a lot of damage control from our vantage point, so thank you Maxine! That was close.”

“So she employed you?” Kaz wasn’t getting any of this

Claudia shook her head no “We were contracted by a third party whom we can’t reveal, I’m sorry. You’ll have to trust us. And now that we saw what almost happened earlier we need to ask a huge favour from both of you.” She looked at the two women they were instructed to trust with their plan. “We need you both to keep a close eye on Smith 24/7 in the next couple of days until we figure out our plan.” 

Maxine readily agreed, she didn’t want Bea getting in trouble and squandering her chance of getting out of this shithole. 

“We’ll be present somewhere in the shadows too. She doesn’t know us and we would like to keep it that way.” Lone explains “After all this I promise you both will be handsomely compensated by our boss.” 

“I don’t care about money!” Maxine interjected quickly “I wasn’t able to protect her before but I’ll be damned if I let anything happen to her again or let her jeopardize her only chance to live a normal life beyond these walls.” Maxine finished passionately 

“Fair enough.” Claudia nodded

“Me either. I don’t need the compensation. Smith and I weren’t exactly friends from before but I have come to know the woman now and I have become very fond of her.” Kaz added “I wasn’t a very good person to her when I first arrived here due to my own insecurities but I want to try to help as much as I can. We’ll do whatever it takes to keep her from endangering herself or her freedom.” She added with conviction in her voice.

“Thank you both. Now get back to your cell before the count. And this..” Claudia motions between the four of them “stays that way. Between us.” She looked into the other two women’s eyes intensely to get a confirmation as the ladies nodded before they left H2 

When Maxine and Kaz got back to their unit they were told by a scared looking Liz that Bea had left and asked Boomer in no certain terms she follows her. Boomer looked really agitated as she had failed the one job she was appointed to do while others weren’t around. She was blaming herself as she had no idea where Bea had disappeared to after she bribed her with cookies. 

“It’s okay Booms, we all know Bea is stubborn. I’ll go find her.” Maxine reassured as she quickly left their unit and headed to H2 to get Claudia and Lone. After getting the two women, they quickly headed to the one possible place Maxine thought they might find the stubborn woman in, H3. 

Maxine had the worst feeling in her stomach as they rounded the corner to H3 block and saw Bea walking out shaking her right hand as if to chase away a sting on her knuckles. 

“Fuck!” They all cursed under their breathe at the same time 

They all took huge sighs of relief at the same time seeing as Bea looked fine and uninjured and thankfully blood stain free. Maxine discreetly signalled for Claudia and Lone to walk past as she moved towards Bea 

When she reached Bea, she immediately captured her left elbow before pulling her unceremoniously off towards H1 quickly while she looked around to make sure no one had spotted them. Unfortunately for them Miles had just rounded the corner to H3 and had spotted both Claudia and Lone lingering around H3 gate while Bea and Maxine were walking by her

“What are you two doing here? It’s almost count. Get back to your block now!” Miles ordered Bea and Maxine as they passed her quickly 

“Sorry Ms. Miles, we were just coming from the showers.” Maxine covered but Miles knew better hence just rolled her eyes

When they were out of earshot and near the H1 gate Maxine couldn’t hold it in any longer “What the hell Bea?” She asked exasperated 

“What’s your problem Maxine?” Bea hissed as she yanked her elbow from Maxine vice grip 

“My problem is that my best friend is foolish enough to try to squander her second chance at getting out of here. My fucking problem is you could have gotten hurt because of your stubbornness Bea.” Maxine had telltale tears in her eyes

“I can fucking take care of myself Maxine. I’m not a child who needs babysitting twenty four seven!” She yelled without thinking and then added softly “I’m sorry, okay? But I really can take care of myself. You don’t have to worry about that old rapist sack either, she’s still alive. But, I can’t promise she will be so lucky the next time I lay my hands on her.” Bea’s joke fell flat as Maxine rolled her eyes at the last sentence. 

***********

Earlier.....

After Maxine, Kaz, Claudia and Lone had headed to H2, Bea had emerged from her room almost immediately after. 

“Where’s Maxi and Kaz?” She’d asked the four remaining occupants in the room who were playing cards.

“Don’t know, they just said they’ll be back soon.” Boomer informed with a mouth full of monte carlos 

Bea turned around and started walking out of H1 gate and no sooner had she reached the gate than Boomer was by her side towering over her like a giant shadow. 

“Boomer, go back and sit!” Bea ordered “I don’t need a babysitter okay?” Bea rolled her eyes

“I can’t Bea. I promised.” Boomer shrugged 

“Then I will say this once and I won’t repeat it again. Go back and sit the fuck down unless you want me to break your legs.” Bea told her sternly and when she saw a hint of hurt flush through Boomers face and eyes she added softly. “Look, I’m just going and coming back really soon. I promise I will watch out for any dangers lurking around. Okay? And you can have all the monte carlos your little heart desires this week.” Bea said jokingly at Boomer whose deep frown slowly faded away at the mention of the sweet treats. 

“Okay. But don’t get your ass kicked or Maxi will punch me tits in.” Boomer flinched at that thought as she made Bea promise.

Bea nodded and quickly disappeared.

At H3 gate she was met by Marie’s lanky guard dogs who were sat in their common area watching some trashy reality show on TV. They all stood up in alertness when they saw Bea Smith walk in their block without preamble. Marie came out of her cell at that point and her eyes automatically locked in on Bea’s furious ones.

“What the hell are you doing here Smith?” Marie asked smugly knowing Bea was outnumbered

Without missing a beat Bea began “I just came to verify what you told me earlier about Allie’s injuries. You see I got trusted intel, that Allie was actually brutally raped and beaten up badly by some psychotic bitch or should I say bitches? The governor informed me she will probably be admitted in the hospital for awhile. So I’m just trying to figure out where you got your information about Allie just having a few bumps and bruises you know?” Bea inched closer to Marie staring her down “That makes me think you were downplaying the whole situation to cover up for something, yeah?” 

While Marie ignored answering Bea’s questions, the former top dog inched even closer to her in a challenging stance bringing them nose to nose, eye to eye. Seeing the imminent fight brewing, Marie’s three guard dogs moved closer surrounding Bea in a circle. Bea grabbed Marie’s hand and turned it around in a quick surprise maneuver to display the reddened bruising she had spotted on the older woman’s knuckles

“See, this is what I don’t get Winters, you have fresh bruises on your knuckles and she does too.” Bea shook her head dismissively to her right side without looking at Chelsea who spotted similar bruising, she was standing close to her right. “I have been watching everyone since I arrived back here and I noticed you’re always closer by wherever Allie was. That is unless you had ended in medical for one reason or another. So this didn’t make much sense to me when you told me Allie was by herself in the unit when she was attacked yet you’re not in medical...at least not yet.” Bea added slyly. She then pretended to be deep thought and suddenly smiled triumphantly “In fact I saw you walking to your block when I was coming from showers with your whole crew including Allie minutes before the attack occurred.”

At that they all knew they had been caught. Chelsea whose hand had bruising on quickly swung her fist trying to connect it with Bea’s side of the face, but the former top dog was too quick. Bea had anticipated the attack and when she saw her fist coming from the side of her eye, she smoothly and expertly ducked and Chelsea ended up hitting blank air. Bea turned around and leaped up in the air like a ninja and came down hammering her punishing fist on the taller woman’s face sending her tumbling to the ground. She then raised her right leg and brought it down on the woman’s shin with full force. They all heard the splitting bones as Chelsea screamed once in pure agony before she passed out cold. Seeing the other two ready to attack her, Bea turned around and knocked them off their feet by a mixture of fists and flying kicks. They were smart enough not to try to go after the former top dog again as Marie stood waiting for them to stand up and protect her. 

“Stand back up and you will need a wheelchair to fucking move around, and that’s a promise.” Bea warned the two who were groaning in pain, while they nursed their sore jaws and abdomens.

“Now, where were we Marie? Hmmm?” Bea’s wild yet smiling eyes now directed at Marie. 

“I didn’t do it, she did it!” Marie seeing no other way out defended by pointing at an unconscious Chelsea. “Please don’t hurt me.” She begged, her voice laced with fear sans the earlier smugness 

“Hurt you? No Marie, I’m not going to hurt you.” Bea indulged “This is just a retribution for what you did to someone you claimed you loved once. Now that is not me hurting you. That is you paying for the sins you committed. You’re lucky Juice is not here because I would have let her deal with your ass literally and figuratively. And trust me, she would have loved every minute of it, speaking of Juice, I hear she may be getting back in here soon, so watch out.” 

“That fucking whore deserved what she got.” Marie said about Allie without thinking.

That’s when Bea lost it, Marie didn’t know what sent her crushing back against the wall of her cell until she felt the sting on her jaw and blood spluttering from her mouth. Bea pummelled her fists again and again on the now bloodied older woman’s face. Even when she heard sounds of her jaw bone cracking, she couldn’t stop herself until Marie lay on the floor unconscious. But before she was done, Bea raised her right leg and brought it down heavily on Marie’s bruised hand breaking it into two.

She looked around at the other remaining conscious occupants with her intense mocha eyes challengingly without saying a word. They had enough sense to back away, both suddenly raised their arms in final surrender.

“We don’t know what happened.” One of the two women told Bea fearfully as she slowly limped to her cell and closed the door behind her. 

“Same here, didn’t see or hear anything.” The second woman quickly agreed as she moved to her cell.

“Good!” Bea turned around and walked away massaging her knuckles 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously thought of keeping Bea clean throughout her remaining stay at wentworth, but the vengeful muse wouldn’t let it go. So here are results of that. I fucking hate my muse sometimes. It redirects part of the clear path I have tried so hard to set for this fic ughh... 🤷♀️😭


	12. GFTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea’s prison security detail hirer is revealed. Claudia and Lone send threatening signals.

She first felt feather light touches smoothening over her still clothed shoulders. Her nostrils twitched and her senses heightened as she picked on the unique scent. She could pick it out of a packed room or elevator. She slowly inhaled in like she had been under water for long moments and her lungs were deprived of fresh air. She could feel the air traveling through her mouth and nostrils through her trachea suddenly inflating her deflated lungs. She felt like she had just emerged from the deepest part of the ocean and could breathe freely again as she continued pulling lungful of air, in and out repeatedly.

She wanted to see what the person will do next so she remained stationery, she didn’t have to wait for long as she felt a brush of soft lips on hers. She felt like she was going to pass out if she didn’t open her eyes and stop pretending she was aware the person was there but she held on. The soft lips temporarily abandoned hers but not for long as she felt them again softly moving against hers slow and easy at first as if gauging her pretence. She couldn’t take it anymore she started returning the kiss moving her own softly against her instigator’s whom she hadn’t acknowledged yet as her eyes were still shut enjoying their lips battling together.

She felt the hands on her shoulders abandoning their position as they smoothly moved behind her neck, long soft fingers combing through her medium length locks. She loves her locks she’s always said that to her, she smiled at the memories. She couldn’t resist any longer as she opened her eyes finally locking them with her counter part’s mocha ones. She smiled. 

“Bea.”

“How did you know it’s me?” Bea asked with her sexy gruff voice 

“Sorry, it’s my sixth sense. I can sense your aura from miles away.” Allie admitted cheekily as she added a saucy wink for good measure.

Bea rolled her eyes “You know you’re starting to sound trite as fuck with that line babe.” She smiled winningly

Allie looked fake scandalized for a moment, but couldn’t help the unabashed smile overtaking her features.

Noticing where Bea’s gaze was pointed at, Allie sexily licked her lips making the older woman blush “And you still love me.” She countered as she pulled her by the teal hoodie on top of her before flipping them over. “Say it” She demanded from Bea as she pinned her under.

Bea shook her head stubbornly while still smiling. Allie lowered her lips slowly, their breathes mingled lazily before she leaned further down and licked Bea’s lower lip slowly and sensually causing the other woman to moan out aloud. She pulled away quickly when she felt Bea surge upward to meet her lips and smiled triumphantly while Bea harrumphed with frustration.

“Say it.” Allie demanded looking at Bea’s annoyed features

She rolled her eyes knowing Allie will keep at it until she gave in. “Kay” 

Allie raised her eyebrows and waited

“I love ya dufus!” Bea finally gave in

Allie’s mouth twitched as her face broke into a huge bright smile “See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it babe?”

In answer Bea just rolled her eyes playfully again

Their kiss started light and slow, then became heavy as Allie’s tongue slowly dove into Bea’s inviting mouth when permission was granted as the older woman squirmed under her. Allie knew their cell mates were out in the yard and there was no chance any of them returning inside anytime soon. H1 cell block was generously quiet that afternoon except for their kissing and moaning sounds.

Allie’s right hand cupped and caressed a generous round bra clad breast while her left began traveling down Bea’s still clothed abdomen. As her long fingers started to disappear into the waistband of Bea’s teal sweat pants a groan escaped one of their parted mouths. Allie almost came when her fingers were met with copious amounts of slippery wetness trickling down her lover’s centre then suddenly ...

“Miss Novak!” A male’s soft voice called 

“Fuck! We..busy...” Allie mumbled in her sleep

Allie’s eyes suddenly flew open to be met with a very bright light glaring into her irises and a white coat clad fella standing over her. Doctor? She looked around confused

“Fuck!” She cursed again as she squinted and turned her head to the side taking in her surroundings. 

What the fuck is with hospitals and overhead bright lights anyways? Fuck if she’ll ever understand the obsession. She mused

“You were dreaming Ms. Novak” Dr. Lee informed her as he hid his smile behind his medical tablet pretending to type something on it. 

‘And you fucking cut it short idiot!’ Allie glared at the doctor person without saying anything back.

Dr. Lee had come to conduct his regular rounds on his patients, Allie being one of the special cases he had under his watch by the special request from his friend. He had found his patient moaning and calling Bea’s name and had not wanted to intrude on the woman’s dream more than he had to and had decided to wake the poor woman up. But by the looks on her face she didn’t appreciate the intrusion.

“I need to do a quick check and I’ll leave you to go back to sleep, okay?” Dr. Lee informed his not so happy patient who nodded. He took the patient’s vitals and entered the data into his device before he left the private hospital room. 

 

***************

Wentworth prison special visitors private room.....

“You know Bea, if I knew you really wanted to spend the rest of your fucking life behind bars I wouldn’t have bothered taking on your case and having sleepless nights for almost two fucking years!” Frankie whisper yelled pissed off at her best mate. “I specifically asked you to keep away from trouble, and what do you know? Just a month in is all it took you to do right the opposite. Fuck Bea!” Frankie hissed as she glared at Bea.

Her friend nonchalantly sat opposite her with her back leaning on the chair opposite her. Her hands were folded across her chest while she spotted a stubborn bored look on her features. Frankie felt like smacking some sense through that stubborn skull.

“Are you done?” Bea asked with boredom in her voice. 

Frankie had paused and continued to glare at Bea Smith who on closer inspection looked like she didn’t give a shit about her life. She almost looked like her feelings were detached about everything and that kind of scared Frankie. She had witnessed that look on Bea when Debbie was killed. 

“Fuck no! I worked my fucking ass off to keep your stubborn ass out of jail and I’m going to do whatever I can to keep it that way. Even if it means I do something stupid outside and get myself arrested so I can get back in here and kick your stupid ass. Do you hear me?” Frankie’s fiery emerald eyes challenged Bea’s mocha ones. 

Bea’s dam finally broke and a sob escaped her “She fucking hurt Allie pretty badly Frankie.” She said as she angrily wiped away her tears 

Frankie quickly stood up and moved around the table and pulled her sobbing mate into a comforting hug. She continued to rub her back until she quietened down. She then went and rummaged through her bag and found some tissues and offered them to Bea before she sat down and continued to listen. She knew it hurt Bea a lot especially knowing she had also suffered through the hands of rapist herself.

“What was I suppose to do? Huh? Sit around and hope that bitch will be punished by the law for what she did? You of all people should know such things never happen here. You’d have done the same if someone did that to Bridget and don’t even bother denying it.” Tears still seeped through her now reddened eyelids.

Frankie acquiesced her best mate’s declaration as she sighed out defeatedly. She had gotten the details of Allie’s attack through Bridget and had spoken to her two plants to make sure they did what they were in there to do and keep Bea from landing in this kind of shit. But apparently Bea had been way ahead of them and she ended up breaking Marie and Chelsea’s bones literally and figuratively. She knew Bea had done some fight training with her personal trainer when she was going through her physical therapy sessions at their condo. But when Bridget had explained the extensive injuries on the two hospitalized women from H3, she knew Bea was going to be a loose cannon whenever and wherever Allie was involved. It was a matter of time before she had another death on her hands and she needed to make Claudia and Lone understand the stakes involved. Fucking prison!

“Listen Red,” Bea rolled her eyes at that “I get that you want to protect Allie at all costs and just so you know I do too.” Frankie began with sympathy “But, can you try not to kill anyone while you’re in here, please?” Frankie pleaded “First off it’d make my job easier and secondly you don’t want me committing a murder too and coming back to prison just to keep an eye on your sorry ass, do you?” Frankie half joked “And that won’t be the worst thing. The worst thing will be you knowing poor Bridget will suffer a lonely life lusting after my exquisite body while I’m locked in here for life because I had to protect you from yourself. Can you live with that?” Frankie asked with no nonsense in her voice

Bea snorted at that before agreeing “Okay fine!” 

Frankie can be such a drama queen and a dick head at times but she wouldn’t trade her for anything or anyone, Bea mused. 

The brunette had become more than a blood sibling to her and she didn’t doubt for a moment she might do a stupid thing to sabotage her freedom for her sake. They had become the ‘I’d take the bullet for you any day’ kind of friends. She knew she jokes about some stuff but also knew to be cautious enough to prevent such a catastrophe. Frankie had paid her dues and deserved every chance of happiness away from these glaring ugly green walls

************

A couple of days before Frankie’s visit ....

After the Bea and H3 cell block incident, Claudia and Lone had rounded the would be leaders of each cell block up and gave each of them a couple of hundred dollars each in exchange they were to convince their cell mates to go to the governor and claim they had beat the shit out of Marie and Chelsea. The governor had been so frustrated to a point she had decided to end her investigation when it became clear that there was no chance of finding out the real truth. Out of 260 inmates at wentworth, 250 of them ended up claiming to have beaten Marie and Chelsea in their cell and left them for dead. Most of them claimed they had had nightmares of their own rape experiences after it became clear Marie and Chelsea had raped and violated Allie. They also had claimed insanity as their defence when they attacked the rapists. As a result that had made it even difficult to pin point who was actually involved in the violent attack against the H3 block rapists. 

Miles was also rewarded handsomely for her silence and also her messenger services of a special scanned and then printed letter to both Chelsea and Marie hospital rooms at wentworth memorial general ward. 

Dr. Lee had been tasked by Frankie to keep the letter in a sealed envelope until his alleged patients woke up. He wasn’t necessarily treating them but he helped their doctor whenever it was necessary just to keep an eye on their progress and report back to Frankie. He was to take away the letter immediately from the patients possession after they read it. It was also imperative the patients read the letter immediately they woke up before they opened their mouths to anyone. The letter partly contained the signatures of the 250 inmates plus a few added words of warning. 

Letter to both Marie and Chelsea simply read...

Hey you two,

Hope you’re all still in excruciating pain **smile and lol emoji**. 

Just a quick reminder that 

1\. You have absolutely no idea who attacked you, repeat that in your heads a couple of times and you’ll get it. It’s actually really simple.  
2\. And FYI the following are written and signed confessions from your would be future attackers if you don’t follow our advice. **shrug emoji**

Stay safe.

Unsigned and a *wink* emoji

On the three quarters bottom was lined up with a collection of confessionals of their supposed attack by the whole population of wentworth inmates. All of 250 inmate real names and their nicknames as Chelsea and Marie knew them with complete signatures . 

Now if that doesn’t scare anyone then Claudia and Lone didn’t know what will.


	13. GFTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three new characters introduced here. Two of them are quite significant to the development of our ladies SL. Let’s play a game. Name the two characters don’t say why because you might be giving away spoilers lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did this chapter partly yesterday and today morning since I have a lazy Sunday lined up 😁.. now I’m tired of reading and rereading it to fix the mistakes it definitely contains. I hope you like. If you keep your eyes open you might discover some hidden things.😜 Happy fishing ladies! 
> 
> And yes ladies I’m still a lazy bastard who doesn’t research shit. So if you’re a counsellor, psychiatrist or a psychologist please forgive me errors as they aren’t depicting real life here.

“Good morning Ms. Doyle! I’m Jason.” Jason extended his hand for a shake as he stood up towering over Frankie’s 5’8 figure.

“Hello Jason. Please call me Frankie, everyone does.” 

Frankie smiled at the almost shy bright emerald eyed younger man sitting on a chair across from her to try to make him feel more at ease. She signalled for the waitress to bring her usual coffee. Frankie knew the young woman had been crushing on her ever since the first day she set her foot in this cafe. Every time Frankie came in, she’s never had to wait in line as Stephanie automatically started preparing her cup immediately. It was amusing to Frankie now, since she was a taken woman, how she always seemed to attract fetuses who kept ogling and drooling all over her whenever she met them. If it wasn’t for Bridget, Frankie knew she’d have broken hundreds more hearts since she left prison. But she was a very happy changed woman, soon to be married woman to be exact. 

Time flew by as Frankie explained to Claudia’s cousin what she wanted from him. Claudia and Lone were currently training him to work alongside them as “fixers” whatever that meant. She inwardly wondered if Jason would actually take a prison assignment like Claudia and Lone did. He looked like the type who’d cry at the first encounter with a rough looking criminal in the men’s prison, he wouldn’t do any better at wentworth either. Nah that is a hard no, he wouldn’t survive a day! She snorted at her own musings and shook her head when Jason stared at her questioningly. 

“Just remembered something funny my wife told me this morning.” Frankie covered easily

Before parting ways they agreed to meet up at the wentworth memorial hospital the following day at noon. 

According to Dr. Lee, Marie and Chelsea were expected to regain consciousness anytime now. She asked him to have them read the letter as soon as they came to and then immediately double their pain doses to keep them under for 24 more hours so they can await for the following day. 

Frankie wanted Jason to be the first person Marie and Chelsea saw the moment they woke up the next day.

*************

Allie woke up that morning feeling worse than she’d ever felt in her entire life. She remembered the events leading up to her being in the hospital and how Marie, Chelsea and Lindsay had violated her. She cried none stop and refused to eat or drink anything hence Dr. Lee had decided to place her on drips to keep her from withering away. 

“Hello Dr. Patterson! Lee here.” Pause “Oh yeah I’m good thanks mate. I called to ask for a favour, could you visit me at wentworth memorial today?” Pause “Absolutely! They’re on me this time.” Lee laughed softly “Of course! Okay. See you then.” 

After ending the call with Patterson he called another number immediately and it was answered in two rings. 

“Dr. Lee, to what do I owe the pleasure on this early Friday morning?” 

“Am I not suppose to wish my colleague and friend a happy Friday morning Westfall?” Lee joked

“As if. But I’m glad you called.” Bridget sighed “How is Allie doing?” 

“Not so good.” Lee heard a gasp from the other end and quickly went on “Oh no! I didn’t mean to scare you like that. She’s okay but not really okay, you know? You’re more of an expert in this field than I am.” 

“Should I come over and visit her?” 

Lee knew Bridget was swamped with appointments at the prison and didn’t want to burden her anymore and hence the reason for calling Patterson in. Although if he was honest with himself there was more to it than asking Allan over to just visit one of his patients.

“I thought about it but then I thought of another person whom Novak is not familiar with, who might have an easier time in getting through to her. I called Patterson and he’ll be here later today. Bea said she’s willing to pay whatever expenses in that regards.” Lee concluded

“You’ve spoken to Bea about this already?” 

“No, no. The day I spoke with her before Allie was brought in here she said to call in all the experts needed for Allie’s recovery. She didn’t care as long as I trusted them and knew they’ll help Allie.” Lee added

“Oh wow! And you brought the big guns Lee. Patterson is a legend in our field for sure and I think Allie’s in the most capable of hands.” Bridget agreed smiling

“Listen I just wanted to let you know and also let Smith know about my decision on Patterson’s visit with Allie this afternoon.”

“No worries, I definitely will vouch for Patterson.” 

“I’ll call you back in an hour before Allan gets here, can you arrange for Bea to be in your office so she can FaceTime Allie? She’s a stubborn one that one and has decided she’s going on a hunger strike. Maybe she’ll be much more open to eat if Bea spoke to her? I have kind of gotten the idea they have become closer since Bea has been back.”

“Done! I’ll clear my schedule for that time and let them have a private moment.” Bridget agreed immediately 

Bridget had always had a huge professional crush on Patterson, still does. He was one of those men you wouldn’t mistake for a straight male. Even though Bridget always frowned upon people who were always stereotyping other people, Patterson was hard to ignore that way. He was more feminine than most straight girls she knew. 

 

**************

Allan Patterson was one of the top most sought after psychologist and psychiatrist in the country and the world at large. Dr. Patterson also held a PHD in psychology. He combines the two fields’ expertise in dealing with different patients who dealt with all sorts of mental health issues. Most of the patients he had treated over the years and continued to treat ranged from high profile clients at the entertainment industry consisting of musicians, actors to politicians to regular Joe’s with huge cash flow in their banks to the unknowns. He also gives lectures at prominent universities around the world whenever time allowed him to. 

Patterson himself having come from a combination of poor and middle class backgrounds understood the need to combat mental health issues in all types of people no matter their economic status. And for that reason he does a lot of charity counselling and treatment sessions for the less fortunate such as homeless people and LGBTQ youth. In doing so it helps balance out the scales after charging his rich clients heftier fees and using some of the resources to help others who need his help just as much. Knowing the statistics of the LGBTQ youth who were homeless was getting higher it seemed each year, Patterson having suffered a similar predicament years ago set up several clinics in the city and around the country to deal with these issues and give the kids a second chance in life. These clinics are set up to help rainbow kids who were kicked out of their homes because of their sexuality or were sexually and emotionally abused by family members. 

Mental health issues are some of the most prevalent issues facing the entire world today. Unfortunately societies around the world to date still stigmatized mental health issues hence making it even more difficult for a lot of people to come out to talk about it instead choose to continue suffering in silence.

Patterson was sexually abused by his 20 year old uncle when he was a tender age of 10. When he approached his mom, the uncle’s older sister and told her what had happened his mom ended up siding with her brother and Allan ended up on the streets by himself at age 10. His mom went on a rage and accused him of prostituting himself to her innocent young brother ‘20 year old man’. Patterson’s birth mom had known the boy was different from his siblings when he was probably five or six. As the years went on, he was always swiping his 3 year old sister’s Barbie dolls and playing dress up with them in his room. To say she was ashamed to be a mother to the boy was an understatement. He was always left home doing house chores while his mom took others out to the park or mall or for ice cream. His clothes were all hand me downs from his twin older brothers even though he was always swimming in them as they were fat compared to Patterson who was much leaner. The boy couldn’t do anything right in his mom’s eyes. He got blamed for everything even when it was his older siblings fault, he would end up being the one on the receiving end of his mother’s wrath. 

At the age of 8 or 9 Allan discovered a fairy universe of Cinderella. The classic Cinderella story both in motion and print became his most favourite pastimes when he was left alone in the house. That story in a way saved young Allan from the unfairness that was his whole life, it gave him hope when he watched the movie or read the book. He liked to pretend he was Cinderalla and one day his prince will sweep him off and away from his miserable life in his golden chariot. Patterson didn’t get a prince to sweep him off his feet but he fortunately got a god mother in the form of an older former neighbour of theirs. The older woman took Patterson in after she found the kid at her door step, hungry and scared. Mrs. Patterson took the boy under her wing and moved to another city and raised him until the age of 16 when she sadly passed away of a sudden heart attack, Patterson was once again devastated. The only person who had ever showed him unconditional love had left him too, he was beginning to think he was meant to be miserable the rest of his life. 

He was left to fend for himself by scavenging for food and sleeping in alleys until he met another angel who turned out to be a Satan in the form of an angel. He recruited the poor boy into bad habits of doing drugs and prostitution in exchange for food and drug hits. But Patterson had no choice but to survive however he could. 

By the time Patterson was 17, while still suffering from homelessness, he was was reminded of the wisdom and words of encouragement his mother had imparted on him. Although Miriam Patterson had much preferred to be called grandmother by Allan as he was much younger than the children she would have had, he had refused and had insisted Miriam was the only mother he knew and needed in his life. He remembered how Miriam had held him tightly against her chest one beautiful day while they relaxed by the beach.

“My child, remember this always. You are destined for greatness.” Miriam started as she pointed out at the vast ocean with her frail hand as if to show Allan how much greatness exactly he was destined for “Just keep your focus and be ready to work hard for it. Meanwhile never stop swimming darling, you’ll get there one day, no matter the obstacles along the way. Remember to always keep your head above the water and swim on.” Miriam Patterson encouraged a then 15 year old. She then planted a warm kiss on the boy’s temple and pushed him towards the water. “Go and enjoy the ocean baby.” That was just before Allan turned 16 and not long after Mrs. Patterson had passed on.

So after that memory came back to him, he started visiting public libraries more frequently whenever he could and collected books to read and study on his own. The human mind piqued his interest immediately and at one point after reading hundreds of books on psychology and psychiatry, he made a decision on what he wanted to pursue in life. He will study the human mind and its complexities. So he enrolled back in high school and because he was Mensa material, smarter than his teachers and peers alike, he jumped a few classes and earned a full scholarship in his field of study at a prestigious university.

18 years later, Dr. Allan Patterson was the most respected doctor in the psychiatry world over and a household name. He had come along way but he was where he was always meant to be as his mother would say, god rest her precious soul in eternal piece.

**************

“Hello Dr. Lee!” Bea answered Bridget’s phone “Hows my girl doing?” 

Bridget had left out the bit where Dr. Lee was going to pass the phone to a certain someone still out of focus for them to FaceTime in due time. 

“Why don’t you ask her yourself Smith?” Lee zoomed the phone camera on a frowning Allie who sat up quietly on her hospital bed. “All I know is she hasn’t eaten anything since she woke up this morning.”

Allie rolled her eyes knowing what the doctor had just done. Fucking raining on her parades at every single turn. At that moment Lee turned around with a big fake innocent smile on his face as he handed his phone to Allie. A good timing on the nurse’s part who just then rolled in a food cart and moved it towards Allie’s raised table. 

“Oh look what we have here Ms. Novak” Lee exclaimed loud enough for Bea to hear as he took away the silver cover off the plate of food and settled it on Allie’s hospital table. “Food! Mmmm...That smells really good, let’s see a perfectly seared medium rear steak on a bed of mashed potatoes and your favourite! Asparagus! I’m hungry even after just having eaten a couple of minutes ago.” Lee said winking at Allie while rubbing his toned stomach before leaving Allie’s room and closing the door behind.

“Good!” Came from the the phone speaker “Now I want you to eat while I’m watching you.” 

“But I’m not hungry Bea.” Allie tried to whine

“Nonsense! You eat and I talk to you or...”

“Or what?” Allie interrupted

Bea thought quickly “Or I’ll have you moved to H2 block with the seniors instead of H1.” Bea went with the first thing she could think of as an appropriate threat “Your choice. I heard they snore a lot, it’s like a snoring orchestra in there.” Bea added with satisfaction as she watched the horror on Allie’s face. 

H2 block had six seniors ranging from the ages of 65 to 78 year old ladies with an exception of the two newbies who arrived a week after Bea was brought in. She hadn’t been able to figure them out yet. Mostly they keep to themselves even though Bea has caught them watching her crew on more than one occasion, it kind of unsettled her in a way. But she wasn’t worried as they didn’t seem like trouble makers, but some unconfirmed rumours were milling oround that the duo paid cell block members to take blame for her beatings of Marie and Chelsea? She has yet to figure out the truth but she will soon.

Coming back to the present she released a throaty laughter as she literally patted herself on the back for coming up with that at the drop of a hat. She knew how much Allie hated her light snoring when they used to bunk together before her ‘death’

“You wouldn’t!” Allie chuckled but played along “Its tempting though. Let me think about it.” 

Bea gasped dramatically but was happy to see Allie shoving food in her mouth like a starved child.

“Slow down babe!” Bea chuckled “I don’t want you choking.”

Allie stopped mid spoonful shove at hearing Bea call her babe as she squinted at her on the small screen. Bea had no idea what she had just called her?

“What?” 

“You called me babe.” Allie’s eyes welled 

“Oh! I’m sorry, didn’t mean to....” Bea looked away

“Wait! No! That’s not what I meant. I mean you called me babe and I really hope you mean it Bea. More than anything I hope you mean it” Allie assured.

“Yeah?” Bea asked unsure 

“Yes! I want you to call me babe and if it’s okay with you I’d like to call you the same. I have waited for this moment for so long babe.” Allie wiped a tear away with her napkin. 

Bea nodded. “Okay.” She agreed. “I love you.” 

“I love you so much Bea. I can’t wait to get back there and be with you.” Allie confessed. 

She has had none stop erotic dreams about Bea since she was hospitalized even in her medicated confused state Bea was the realist thing which kept her from going down the dark hole. 

Living a life on the streets hadn’t spared Allie a lot, she had had more than a fair share of the most of brutal acts any human can undergo or handle in their lifetime, like rape and beatings on a daily basis. The uncountable brutal rapes and beatings left her numb most of the time. But other times when it was too hard she went for more powerful drugs to forget the horrors of it all. She was lucky this time Bea was her drug and strength, she knew she’ll be there for her when she got back to prison. Bea still wanted her and loved her. 

She smiled so bright Bea thought there was a joke she might have missed.

“What?” Bea squirmed in her chair

“You! You love me Bea, that’s what. And I’m so happy right now I want to come back right this minute!” Allie was exhilarated 

“Now, hold on! You’re still not a hundred percent and until Lee says you’re ready to get back here, I’m not risking your life babe.” 

“Lee?” Allie raised her eyebrows 

“He’s been a good friend.” Bea shrugged “I asked him to look after you when you got hurt. He was the doctor who took care of me when I was in a coma and after. Still does my physicals to date.”

Allie was touched so much she didn’t know what to say. The fact that Bea had set up for her to be treated specially by her own doctor and placed in this room was beyond anything anyone has ever done for her without expecting anything in return. Bea was the most generous person in the world, Allie thought. She was sure as a prisoner she was technically not supposed to be placed in a private suite containing an en-suite bathroom, a good sized living area with a huge tv and a comfortable leather couch. It was all Bea’s doing, she understood that now. 

“Thank you Bea! Thank you for everything.” 

Allie had no idea about Marie and Chelsea’s predicament yet.

“It’s nothing babe. I wanted you to be looked after by the best in the business and Lee is on top of that list.” Bea said “By the way, I’m due for my next physical with Dr. Lee at the hospital in a couple of days.” She tried to cheer Allie up who was still wiping tears from her eyes. 

“Yeah?” Allie stared hard through a veil of tears 

“Yes babe. I’ll see you on Wednesday! Will you be a good girl and eat your veggies and food as the doctor orders?” 

At that Allie shoved another huge bite of food and chewed on with a bright smile on her face. Her Bea was coming and she couldn’t wait to see her. 

“Allie, I have something I need to tell you. There’s someone else coming to talk to you today. Please do this for me okay. Take your time and talk to him, I hear he’s a very good person.” 

Allie could see Bea was losing her battle with nerves and it made her nervous. Who was this person Bea wanted her to talk to? A counsellor maybe because of the rape? That’s all she could think.

“Bea I don’t need... “

“Please babe, just sit there and talk or not talk, okay?” Bea pleaded “It doesn’t matter, all I want is you to get past this. This doctors is apparently one of the best in the country and world over. Lee thought someone who was a total stranger might be better to open up to.” 

“When?”

“Today. He could only slot Lee in a couple of hours. He’s a busy person. Will you do it? For yourself, for us?”

Even though Allie didn’t like Bea taking over arranging stuff for her, it’s something they will need to talk about for future purposes. Us! Future! Allie smiled to herself. 

“Okay. But we need to talk about you detecting all the shit babe. If we are going to be together out of that prison, we need to set boundaries.”

“Done!”

Bea wasn’t very happy when Bridget had informed her of the psychologist doctor that Lee had arranged to drop in on Allie that afternoon without much warning. But then again she had given Lee the free reign to make sure Allie had the best treatment she may need. In a way she was also to blame and she took full responsibility. 

After a full belly and long after Bea had gone off the phone Allie laid on her bed waiting for Dr. Lee to come back and get his phone back.


	14. GFTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie-sque kind of chapter. Surprise! 🚨🤷♀️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No research, I take no responsibility for the methods used here as the accurate ones. Early day today and I had finished doing the edits last night that I could do. There might be more edits I might do on the chapter in the course of the day but that is when I have had my shower and then morning coffee and done some work. It’s not even 4am here yet.

Dr. Lee had come by and picked up his phone from Allie awhile back and informed her that Dr. Patterson will be coming straight to her room. She should expect him in a half hours time.

Half an hour after Dr. Lee left, a tall good looking man with dark brown, low fade comb over hair style stood by Allie’s hospital room doorway. Not wanting to startle the young woman he waved at her to get her attention before coming fully into the room. Allie looked up and was struck by how handsome and fit the man looked.

“Hi! I’m Allan, I think you were informed about my coming by today?” The blue eyed man, about 6’2 tall, maybe early to mid 30s doctor introduced himself with a surprising high male voice.

He wore an expensive looking gold ring with tiny diamonds adorned around it on his right middle finger and a diamond earring stud on his right ear. His short sleeved grey polo shirt was neatly tucked into his dark navy business suit pants and an expensive looking black belt completed the ensemble. He had well defined toned muscled body. Allie having been on the streets for so long had learned to spot the rich ones by how they dressed and had immediately noticed the doctor’s clothing probably cost more than what she had made in six months on the streets.

In her mind, Allie had been expecting some bespectacled sixty something year old grey haired man and instead a strapping much younger version was now standing in front of her. It left Allie gawking at him for long moments without responding. Allie wasn’t attracted to him at all but instead she felt this weird kind of pull to him. When he moved closer to her and met her eyes, Allie felt like she was now staring right into her own eyes. Weird.

“Allie. Dr. Patterson?” Allie responded and asked at the same time.

“The one and only” He sing songed smiling which immediately put Allie at ease “Nice to meet you Allie, but please no formalities, call me Allan. I prefer getting to know people straight up instead of getting summaries of who they are from someone else so I told Lee I’ll come here straight. Cool with you?” Allan smiled warmly

Allie just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and didn’t say anything

Allie’s expectations were totally shuttered and that somehow rendered her a mute. She was surprised at how easy going and friendly this younger version was. She started resenting the fact that her mind had totally duped her as she was prepared to be stubborn and not talk about herself with the older version of Dr. Patterson. She now has to regroup and find a different tactic to deal with this new friendlier younger annoyingly handsome version. Allan wasn’t carrying any of the things she had pictured her other older version doctor was suppose to be carrying, in fact he only had his cellphone on him and nothing else. Missing on Allan’s hands were a pen, a notebook and the stupid looking dinosaur era eye glasses lowered up to just over the upper lip. This version didn’t even look like the the doctor Bea had described as the most respected doctor in the country. He looked more like a model coming straight out from a runway in Milan. She internally groaned out of frustration.

“So Allie, tell me a little about yourself. Unless of course you want me to start?” Allan began

He found a comfortable chair which he pulled a few metres from the bedside and gracefully lowered himself on it and then crossed his long legs. He fiddled with his phone for awhile as he waited for Allie to feel comfortable enough to start talking. This was a tactic he used with some of his patients, kind of to let them feel like they were in charge in the conversation if they wanted to start talking. It works with some people and others not so much. He tries not to stare some of his patients directly as that can be construed by some as a challenge or some might feel like they’re being judged even though that is far from any counsellors mind at that point. After waiting for long moments for Allie’s response Allan looked up at the young woman and saw her fiddling with her sheets.

“Okay, let me start.” Allan said cheerfully while he placed his phone on the table. “Well as you know already I’m Allan Patterson, 35 years old, became a doctor at 23 and have been practising ever since. It wasn’t easy to get to where I am though” He paused “At the age of 10, I was kicked out of the only home I knew. My then 20 year old uncle, the brother to the woman who gave birth to me, raped me. When I reported this incident to her she accused me of parading and prostituting myself.”

Allie looked up and saw a flash of pain cross Allan’s features momentarily, by that time she already hated the woman who gave birth to this beautiful bubbly man.

“Oh and I’m very gay darling!” Fanning himself dramatically. “I bet you didn’t know that now, did ya?” Allan joked.

That made Allie’s lips twitch and curve into a beautiful smile, Allan noticed.

Yeah right! Allie thought sarcastically. There wasn’t a single moment since the doctor had stepped into the room that made Allie think to herself, hmm...what a lucky woman to be married to this dude. Allan was as gay as the grass was green and as the sky was blue.

Allan continued “As I was saying, it wasn’t easy to get to where I am today. I was luckily adopted by the only woman I consider my mom, Miriam Patterson, who used to be our neighbour longer than I could remember. She and I moved to this city from Melbourne immediately after she took me in. My mother died six years later of a heart attack and I was left a destitute at 16 again.” Allie was captivated by some of the similarities of her story to Allan’s. She was brought back as Allan continued narrating his life story “Then I met a man who I thought wanted to help me out but all they wanted was to recruit me. Use me to prostitute myself in exchange for money and drugs. And this went on for about a year until I turned 17, by then I was a bit more independent, still on the streets doing everything but I was grown a little bit more. I finally came to a decision to turn my life around. So I chose a different path which has now led me here today.” Allan nodded to himself before signalled for Allie to begin “Its your turn now Allie. Don’t leave me hanging.” He had a kind smile on his face.

Telling patients your trials and tribulations wasn’t really the most professional thing to do but Allan found most of his clients appreciated his openness. He wasn’t really into the habit of airing his dirty laundry to patients but he had a few chosen patients he shared titbits of information about himself which he thought could help them open up and Allie struck him as one such special case. For some reason he thought she needed to hear his back story for when he was younger, so he showed his vulnerability to her in the hopes she’ll open up to him.

He was watching Allie cry silently while he was narrating his story.

Allie was shocked at how his story almost mirrored her own except for the rape by an uncle part and the success he achieved even after going through all that. She looked up at Allan and tried to open her mouth several times but nothing was coming out.

_Then she heard her voice so clearly as if she was sitting right next to her “Will you do it? For yourself, for us?_ ”

So she took a deep breathe and plunged head in first.

“I’m 28 and unlike you I’m in jail because of the so many wrong turns I chose to take in life. Like you I was kicked out of my home when I was just a kid, barely 13, with nothing except the clothes on my back. My mom... err.. the woman who gave birth to me found me kissing my best friend who was a girl in my room.” Allie paused remembering how her mom had come in and kicked Melissa out of her room and then went on and slapped little Allie hard across the face a couple of times before banishing her from her house.

She continued while Allan watched and listened intently “I approached my older brothers who had moved out on their own by then, but they wanted nothing to do with me.” She dug her short nails into her palms as she went down the painful memory lane.

She remembered how she had begged Michael and Mark for a place to stay even offering to do their house chores but they turned their backs on her when she needed them the most. They even sent her away without offering food even after telling them she hadn’t eaten the whole day that day.

“My twin brothers thought I was an unnecessary burden to them. Unlike you I lived on the streets by myself for a while when I was kicked out of home and basically scavenged for food from garbage dumps near restaurants and slept on alleyways for a long time. Almost two years later, I met this “nice” woman,” Allie used finger air quotes “who took me in and offered me a hot meal and a bed in her huge mansion which I later discovered was a whorehouse. Drugs were easily accessible in the mansion, they were like chips or candy or cookies all around the house. Marie started me out smoking marijuana at first and then later pains pills and then I graduated to crack cocaine and heroine.” Allie smiled sadly “She kept me as her sex worker until I turned 20 when I decided to do my own thing. By then girls at twenty were considered too old for her whore house anyways and most men preferred the younger newly recruited kids.

Allie continued “I moved out of the mansion and began living on the streets again and it went on for another 3 years until I met this woman Kaz Proctor who took me in and helped me get clean. It took sometime with me slipping off every so often but Kaz never gave up on me, she was like the mom I never had. She was the first person who showed me real affection in my life. Anyways after I finally got clean I joined Kaz’s group known as the red right hand RRH. The group was formed to avenge women who had been domestically abused by their partners.” She shook her head regretfully “We were like the righteous avengers for the domestically abused women. The group was inspired by Bea Smith who is currently my girlfriend in prison and is the one paying for this session just incase you didn’t know.” Allie smiled thinking about her girlfriend affectionately. She was lost for a moment just reliving their earlier banter.

She looked up at Allan and said “You might have read up on Bea Smith a couple of years back where she was accused of an attempted murder of her husband Harry Smith? That piece of shit had been repeatedly abusing her over the years” Allan nodded having been invited to a forum to discuss Bea Smith’s mental health as the main subject awhile back at a university in Melbourne, but he wasn’t going to tell Allie that. “Anyways long story short we were caught after inflicting bodily harm on some excuses of men and have been in jail for the past four years. But I don’t regret my time in jail as I got to meet the most gorgeous woman on earth, my girlfriend Bea. By the way we just agreed on getting back together today a month after she returned to prison.” Allie smiled blindingly

Allie paused again drinking some water before she continued “Bea was in an accident a couple of years ago and I’m sure you might know the details of that from news.” Allan nodded again “Anyways when I thought Bea smith died three years ago I was devastated, this woman was the first person who did stuff for me without expecting anything back. She treated me as an equal and never judged my choices in life. She showed me unconditional love that I never knew existed so when I lost her I was pretty devastated. I almost spiralled back to drugs again but her memory kept me alive and pushing on. Unfortunately now for me, a year ago the woman who had introduced me to that horrible life of prostitution and drugs at 15, Marie Winters, was finally caught up by the law and was imprisoned at wentworth. Losing Bea had left me feeling empty and broken inside, I had no hope for anything anymore and I didn’t care about a lot of things in general. I was just surviving day by day. I now realize with the state I was in, Marie was able to easily manipulate and lure me back to her clutches again, making me believe she loved me.” Allie was disgusted by her weakness “See, the only woman I ever loved and always will love is Bea Smith and when she miraculously came back to prison after 3 years, a month ago tomorrow, I was ecstatic. Marie noticed I didn’t want to be with her anymore and all I could think about was Bea. But Bea and I had had a terrible misunderstanding when she had come back, it’s a long story and we didn’t get back together immediately, until today on the phone” She will forever regret her utter moronic behaviour which was a major contributor to this “so I stayed with Marie, until she finally snapped and brutally gang raped and beat me up pretty badly and here I am.” Allie finished with sadness in her eyes while she pulled at her cotton sheet threads. 

Allan was heartbroken for this young woman, many humans would have given up on life in Allie’s shoes. Life on the streets wasn’t a walk in the park for anyone, let alone a child. He knew there’s so much more Allie hadn’t told him which will be even worse than the vanilla version she decided to share with him but he was determined to help her get it all out slowly by slowly.

There was something about Allie he couldn’t put his finger on, it kept nagging at him. There was this weird connection he didn’t seem to shake off since he stepped into her hospital room. He needs to research more about Allie, but how? Most homeless kids lost contact information about their families and never find them, especially with cases like Allie’s. She didn’t sound like she liked talking much about her ‘family’ or if she ever met them again after that. She had brothers too, he had brothers and a little sister, meeting Allie made him rethink of his decision of staying away from his blood relatives. At least he should try and find out how his little sister was fairing on, provided the woman who gave birth to them hasn’t already poisoned her mind. It was a long shot but it’s better to try than never, furthermore he left her when she was just a baby and she was his best friend. She was the only one who showed him unconditional affection and shared her little Barbie dolls. She must be Allie’s age now probably married with kids. He didn’t much care about his bully brothers, maybe they have changed since, who knew?

After Allan asked Allie a few more questions and let her talk more, he discovered she loved belting out tunes. Allan begged her to sing lady gaga’s ‘I was born this way’ and he was blown away by her angelic voice. She had this weird bubbly personality which was almost similar to his...

“So Allie I’m going to leave for now but I’ll book another session with Lee in a couple of days before you leave this place. By the way I really don’t know your last name, I thought you might want to share? It’s only fair that I know yours since you know mine.” Allan had a friendly smile plastered on his face

“Novak.” She smiled as she shook Allan’s soft hand with beautifully manicured nails, Allie noticed. “I changed it when I was getting my drivers license. Novak is my paternal great grandmother’s maiden name. But the original one on my birth certificate is not important because I really don’t like the memories it brings me back.”

‘Novak’ why was the name familiar yet so unfamiliar at the same time? Allan thought to himself as he walked towards Lee’s office.


	15. GFTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy dreams 😊 and some things are revealing themselves slowly.
> 
> Dialogue translator 👀💀😂🤣😭
> 
> Who..ithhh fom- “Who is it from?”  
> Who ... giii..gavvvee you- “who gave it to you?”  
> I wathhhh acttackkkked foom behhhind. I ddddint thee the perthhhon - “I was attacked from behind. I didn’t see the person.”  
> Yeeethhhh- “Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters seem to move so slow for me. I just want them to come out bing bang and we’re done but.....
> 
> This is a long one😏 as if anything is new with me in that regards anyway 🙄
> 
> ANYONE INTERESTED 👇👇👇👇
> 
> 🚨! Dr. Ryan Lee is the gorgeous Daniel Henney (American actor)  
> 🚨! Dr. Allan Patterson is the breathtaking Chris Hemsworth (Australian actor) 
> 
> If you don’t know who they google them and you’ll know why I chose these heartbreakers. They are both gorgeous af. You’re welcome!

A man wearing a worn out leather jacket, high waisted jeans, thick eye glasses and a base ball cap walked into room 10.

“Marie Winters?” Jason asked as he slowly closed the door behind him. He quickly flashed a badge and replaced it back into his worn out leather jacket. “I’m Detective Brandon, WPD. I’m here in regards to the injuries you sustained at wentworth prison.” Jason took his pen and paper and a small recorder out as he sat on a chair by the side of Marie’s hospital bed. “I’m here to take your full statement as we’re in the middle of investigating what happened.” Jason said seriously.

Marie having received a letter from wentworth prison earlier, whether it was from Bea Smith and her animals or someone else, was scared to death. She wasn’t going to place herself in anymore danger by lagging to these idiots who obviously weren’t going to protect her from the inside. All the women in there hated them and she was sure if they lagged, it will make them more of an open target when they got back in. She valued her life enough not to jeopardize it just to settle a grudge while still locked up at wentworth. She’ll do it in her own time and way. Bea Smith will regret the day she was born when she’s done with her. For now she will lay low.

************

Earlier that day....

A short muscled man in a nurse’s uniform came into Marie’s room and handed a letter to her while stood on the side waiting. Marie glanced up at him inquisitively.

“I need that letter back when you’re done reading.” He informed her as he pierced her with his impatient glare.

“Who..ithhh fom?” Marie asked suspiciously. It was hard talking as she had a broken jaw which had wires to hold it together and everything inside her mouth was swollen.

“It was couriered from wentworth prison.” He answered impatiently.

When Marie opened the letter and saw the first few lines her blood ran cold and her face went white as a ghost. She began visibly shaking thinking how much of a shit situation she had placed herself in because of that useless junkie whore. While she easily recognized a lot of the names listed, she couldn’t discern the rest, but she was sure the number was more or less the whole of wentworth prison who had signed their names on there. Shit!

“Who ... giii..gavvvee you?” Marie stuttered with difficulty.

Her left hand holding the letter shook none stop, one could hear the rattling sound of the paper like the wind was blowing around it.

“I said it was brought in by a courier and they left strict instructions I bring it to the other injured person who was brought in with you.” He answered impatiently “are you done?” Johny didn’t wait for an answer as he snatched the rattling paper out of Marie’s jelly grip.

By then he knew she had read the most important parts of the letter per the tall guy’s instructions. Johny walked out and handed the letter back to the said guy and in turn he was paid his $600 cash, easy payday for less than twenty minutes job. He went back in the janitor’s room, changed into his janitorial uniform and proceeded back to work where he was always stationed on the hospital’s upper private floors. Johny had already brought the same letter to the other lady with a broken leg and an impressive shine on her face prior to the older one. Both ladies’ reactions were all so similar to each other’s. They immediately were both deeply shaken and fearful when their eyes landed on the letter. Whoever did this to them was not joking around, Johny shuddered. He wasn’t going to put his nose where it didn’t belong so he didn’t ask any questions appertaining to that mystery letter. He did his job, got paid for it, anything else beyond that was none of his business. Prison, he shook his head as he mopped the shiny floors.

************

Present in hospital room 10...

“So, can you talk?” Jason asked and Marie nodded

Jason pressed record after Marie agreed to the recording. He cleared his throat before he began to speak “Today is July 10th year 2019 and this is Detective Brandon Wallace. I’m here in room 10, second floor at Wentworth memorial hospital interviewing an inmate from Wentworth maximum prison, Marie Winters, who suffered severe arm and facial injuries.” He then fully turned to Marie

“So Ms. Winters we’re trying to figure out who did this to you, can you identify the person? Do you know them?”

“I wathhhh acttackkkked foom behhhind. I ddddint thee the perthhhon.” Marie finished with difficulty. Her jaw was on fire.

“So you mean to tell me the people or person who attacked you came from behind and clobbered you nearly to death and you didn’t get a glimpse of their face or an idea of who they are?” Marie nodded.

Jason was enjoying this too much, he couldn’t handle it. But he needed to reign it in or Frankie would kick his ass into next week if he messed it up. He hoped real detectives also used words like clobber to death on victims and shit like that. This job working with Claudia and Lone seemed to be too much fun already. And this qualifies as his first ever assignment by himself since Claudia and Lone were on a different assignment.

“I will need you to confirm with a loud yes Ms. Winters.” Jason insisted with an inward satisfaction

Marie wiped the drool which had escaped from the corner of her disfigured swollen mouth and answered “Yeeethhhh.” As she shot an icy glare at Jason. She wasn’t impressed with being pushed around.

“Let it be noted that this is a recording of the statement from Marie Winters from wentworth prison who has confirmed to me, detective Brandon Wallace that whoever clobbered her, almost to death is still out there in prison and is a person not to be messed with.” He saw Marie flinch as he recorded his findings. Frankie did not ask him to add that shit but he was the detective so. “Marie Winters was unable to identify her assailants’ name and as of now the case will remain inconclusive.” Jason stared at Marie with an unreadable expression as he continued “We can’t help you ma’am if you can’t identify the person. My other colleagues might be sent back here again to ask you more questions and we will compare notes in the office. Have a good evening.” Jason stood up and walked out without looking back

“So?” Frankie asked anxiously when Jason stepped outside near the parking lot

“She doesn’t know who clobbered her.” Jason said “Well, obviously she does but she’s going with she was attacked from behind”

“Clobbered really?” Frankie rolled her eyes “recorder, badge and the notebook Jason?” Frankie extended her hand

“Oh sorry. Here” Jason handed over the tiny recorder, notepad and the fake police badge to Frankie who quickly placed them inside her jacket.

“Thanks for now. I’ll let you know when I need you next. But for now you’re free to go. You look like you’re fifty with that 60s jeans and those magnifier glasses.” Frankie snickered as she turned to walk to her car.

It was really impressive how Jason had brought his own character to play. He had surprised Frankie with his unrecognizable appearance when they met that afternoon.

He started walking away towards his car but turned around abruptly and said “She does look like whoever did that shit to her was using some heavy weaponry.” Jason shrugged and Frankie just rolled her eyes. “The woman can’t even talk, her whole face is disfigured. She’ll probably live with metals and wires both in her mouth and arm for the rest of her days. She sure will be a spectacle at airports security checks.” Jason snickered “I bet she won’t be raping anyone with that hand or mouth anytime soon.” He laughed at his not funny joke.

Frankie smacked him on the back of his head even though she had to stand on a tiptoe to do it.

“Ouch! What was that for?” He whined rubbing the back of his head

“Joking about rape is not funny Jason. Remember that.” Frankie glared at him as she rubbed her hand. She then turned around and walked to her car shaking her head. Kids these days!

The kid was okay, he just needed some sensitivity lessons and auntie Frankie was here for it, she thought to herself as she drove off.

*********************

“So how is our patient doing today?” Lee asked Allie

“I’m actually feeling much better. If Bea wasn’t coming tomorrow I would have insisted you release me today” Allie said then “Please don’t release me today Dr. Lee!” She pleaded with a puppy look in her eyes

“Done! You’re staying here with us then.” Lee said laughing “Im sure she can’t wait to see you too.” Lee added with a chuckle

Allie was smiling from ear to ear, counting down the hours in her head until she sees her Bea.

“Thank you doctor!”

“Anything for that woman. She made me believe in miracles again.” Lee uttered with a faraway look

“Do I detect a crush on my girlfriend Dr.Lee?” Allie joked

“Yes but not that kind of crush, girl. So cool off your jets young lady” Lee chuckled “And in any case she’s a WOMAN hence missing one very crucial equipment, while she has way too many others which are useless to me.” He winked shamelessly

“You’re gay?” She sounded disappointed in her gaydar

“Rainbow flying, card carrying member. Yes. Out and proud since age 10.” He smiled

“Wow! My gaydar is losing its thingie I guess.” She circled atop of her head with a finger “Prison does that to people I guess” she shrugged

Allie then burst into a hearty laughter and Lee couldn’t help but join in.

“What is that thingie you’re on about?” Lee asked imitating the circling with a finger just like Allie did.

Allie shrugged. “Whenever people talk about gaydar I think it as some antennae on top of one’s head I guess. Catching all the vibes and shit.” They broke into another laughter

After they calmed down “Are you single Dr. Lee?” She asked slyly

“What? Are going to tell me you want to transition?” Lee asked smiling “Although now that I think about it, you’d look super hot if you did.”

“Oh god no!” Allie answered immediately “I prefer my boobs and vajayjay where they are quite fine sir, thank you very much! But I think you’d be perfect for someone else.”

“And who might that be?” Lee asked curiously. He only wanted one man but he seemed so unavailable

“You might want to keep me around here for a few more days.” Allie winked

 ************

Allie has invaded his mind constantly since he left that hospital room a couple of days ago. There were some things about her which weren’t letting him forget his session with her that easily. The expertly camouflaged sadness behind her eyes coming off as a funny or bubbly personality mirrored his own at times when he thought of his childhood. Her eyes were almost identical to his own except hers were much more brighter and deep sea blue colour but the similarity was definitely not lost on him. He remembers while Lee and he were having a couple of catch up drinks at the bar later that day, he had been so distracted to a point Lee had noticed and had come up with an excuse that he had an early shift at the hospital the following day. Allan had felt bad about it knowing Lee was disappointed but his mind couldn’t stop and hasn’t stopped since. _Allie_ _Novak_.

“Hi!”

“Hey there. Hows your day mate?” Lee casually answered his phone.

He didn’t have the courage to say what he really wanted to say to Allan. _Please take me, love me, have me and make me yours Allan_. His inner self repeated over and over.

“Hey, I .. I need a huge favour from you man.” Allan paused, he wasn’t sure how Lee would react to his request “I need more information about Allie Novak”

“What do you mean?” Lee was confused.

Allan had specifically said the other day that he wanted to talk to his patient directly and didn’t need any back records from Dr. Westfall or anything.

“I remember you told me you have a friend, who’s the prison psychiatrist at Wentworth?”

“Yeah Dr. Westfall. I’m not sure what you’re getting at Allan.”

“I can’t say for now, but can you please pass my contact information for her to get in touch with me ASAP, please?” Allan paused “I’m also interested in continuing with an in-house counselling with Allie while she is still in prison if possible.” Maybe that will cover for what other thing he needed as well.

Allan didn’t want to say anything to Lee about what he was up to on the side until he found the answers he was looking for. He knew Dr. Westfall might be his best chance at finding out Allie’s aliases since he couldn’t access the prison records himself. Allie had promptly shut that door on him the moment she said her former surname reminded her of her painful childhood. Patterson was the same in that he had also begged his adopted mother to legally change his last name. It took some time but eventually the state had agreed after it was discovered the boy’s birth parent or parents had neglected to file a missing person’s report with the authorities.

 _Could this be possible_? His heart was hammering harder than normal on his chest as he weighed in the possibilities. Allie? His younger sister’s name is _Natalie Winkler_ , could Allie have totally changed both her first and last names to try to cut off any ties with her birth family? He had gone through his own ancestry records and found out that there was one of his great grand relatives who was named _Natalia Alicja Novak_ it could also be a total coincidence, but the more he thought about it the more his hopes soared. He might have just found his poor beautiful little sister. But he first needed the prison records which possibly included similar information as the records from the courts. He was almost a hundred percent sure anyone arraigned in court had all their aliases listed in some documents. Another option was to find out who Allie’s lawyer was and see if they can confide in them but Allie might get suspicious if Allan were to go to her and ask ‘By the way who is your lawyer?’

Allan had another appointment with Allie the next afternoon and by the way it was going he probably won’t have enough time to find out who Allie was until after the visit. Lee had called him back and informed him that Bridget was out of the city for a work conference but had left a voice mail on both her work and mobile phone to call Lee back soon. Lee remembered to say everything was okay with Allie as he didn’t want to give the doctor another scare as it seemed through Bea the two women were quite well acquainted with each other.

 

*****************

On Wednesday morning Allie had woken up before dawn in great spirits, she had even showered with no assistance. She then proceeded to clean out the contents of her breakfast plate with gusto, which both surprised and made her favourite nurse happy. Later that morning she had had another great visit with Dr. Lee who jokingly threatened her if she wasn’t so careful he will give her a clean bill of health to return to prison. That had made Allie curb her excitement immediately. And with a dramatic award winning performance she had pretended to be bedridden causing Lee to end up in a heap of laughter.

That was five hours ago. She didn’t know what time Bea was scheduled to arrive but she figured she was going to go for her check ups first before being allowed to visit her. Allie was hoping Lee will sneak her baby in her room before they took her back to prison, otherwise she will just have to ask Lee to release her if she doesn’t get to see Bea.

_She had finally dozed off and was transported to a small green walled cubicle in prison where Bea and her were laying on Bea’s bed after lunch chatting and kissing in alternate. Bea started caressing her abdomen under her tee with her soft fingers while she kissed and murmured something in her ear. She could feel herself getting turned on as Bea’s fingers disappeared up her T-shirt material tracing the contours of her ribs. She felt the same soft fingers inching upwards and then under her bra cup as they encircled and clamped on her already erect nipple while she felt a wet kiss on her neck. Moaning out her approval her hips started gyrating chasing any sort of contact to relief her arousal but Bea’s fingers were still caressing her breasts. She was starting to get frustrated, why was Bea taking so long to touch her where she needed her the most?_

_“Bea! Babe please, I need you inside me.” Allie said loudly_

Bea who had just come into Allie’s hospital room and was about to wake Allie up but froze up in place as she turned ten shades of red when she realized Allie was having a wet dream about her. She didn’t know what to do.

_“Please stop teasing me Bea. I need your fingers inside me. Just like that.”_

Bea watched her girlfriend in the throws of a passionate sexy dream with wide eyes. She watched as Allie squirmed under the sheets and her face contorted with concentration. After the initial shock wore off, Bea was getting turned on by her girlfriend’s dream-self audacity, so she slowly moved and leaned over Allie and did the only thing she could think of.

She softly nibbled on her ear and whispered hoarsely “I got you, come for me babe.” Allie’s body suddenly snapped up into a bow shape and spasmed as she came hard.

She suddenly sat up straight and looked really confused for a minute when she looked down her body finding she was still fully dressed and alone, at least until she heard a soft sexy chuckle from behind. She turned and noticed her girlfriend standing casually by the head rest smiling smugly.

“Bea!”

She was horrified but not for long as she recovered pretty quickly, when she noticed her girlfriend looked like she was gloating.

“Tsk tsk you’re having wet dreams about me in a hospital bed, Allie?” Bea raised her eyebrows teasingly.

“Who else should I have my amorous dreams about, Boomer?” Allie interjected shamelessly. “Hey there gorgeous!” She croaked with a sleepy voice

Bea shook her head rolling her eyes before answering “Hey there Mcdreamy!” 

Bouncing her eyebrows suggestively, Allie openly stared at the shy smile invading her gorgeous girlfriend’s features. She has always thought God must have had an awesome mood the day he created her Bea, because she was a sight to beholden. It never ceased to amaze Allie how Bea can one minute be a tough, confident and sure of herself and the very next minute she’s reduced to this puddle of shyness standing next to her bed. But she wouldn’t trade her for anyone or anything.

A blindingly beautiful smile encapsulated Allie’s face as she thought of how cute Bea always looked whenever that happened. She remembers the first time they started getting to know each other in the equipment room, how Bea would tilt her head sideways and look at Allie with a shy smile and her brown eyes partly hooded. It was some of the best memories which had carried her through these three years. Her beautiful gorgeous shy top dog.

“I can’t believe you’re using greys anatomy show nicknames on me.” They both laughed at that. After calming down “I hope it was satisfying to you too.” Allie’s mouth curved into a shameless smile again. When Bea looked confused for a minute Allie continued “The perving on poor vulnerable sleeping me.” 

“Couldn’t think of a more appropriate name for one and to answer your,” Bea couldn’t voice her words so she pointed at Allie’s lean body “And no I don’t do exhibitionist sexy dreams babe, maybe I did perv a little though.” She admitted shyly showing her index and thumb finger held closer.

Allie gasped, her lips forming an extended comical O as she lay flat on her back staring at her girlfriend. She placed her hand flat on Bea’s chest and then slowly palmed the borrowed blue scrubs top and pulled at the former top dog causing her to tumble forward and land ungracefully on top of her. They both chuckled at their awkward maneuvers. After she got comfortable, they quietly stared deeply into each other’s eyes, as if searching and then discovering that beautiful love from the very beginning which will never cease to exist inside their souls.

“Sorry Allie!” Bea’s muddled brain remembered why Allie was in the hospital in the first place and tried to untangle herself and get off her, but it was in vain as Allie held on tightly around her waist.

“Shhhh babe, I’m fine. Really I am. The cuts on my face will take a few more days to heal otherwise I promise I’m really fine. Don’t get off, stay.” Allie pleaded as she squeezed Bea’s waist lightly.

Bea saw the truth in Allie’s eyes and she nodded in agreement. They continued to scan the contours of each other’s features with their eyes for awhile without talking. They couldn’t hold it in any longer as they both instinctively leaned in and brought their lips slowly together in one of the most emotionally charged tender kisses they had ever shared in their short time together as a couple before Bea’s accident.

“I can’t believe you’re mine again and you’re here with me.” Allie said in awe.

She leaned up connecting her lips to Bea’s again loosing themselves in their beautiful bubble. The kiss was unending, it went from chaste to deep and then quickly turned into a desperate emotional need to connect. When it became clear they needed to breathe their lips parted and they desperately inhaled in air into their lungs but their eyes remained locked into each other’s expressing all their love.

“I have never stopped loving you Bea, never. Thank you for giving me another chance.” Allie added with so much emotion in her voice as her eyes welled. She stared into the most beautiful mocha eyes she’s ever seen which were staring back into her soul.

“Me neither. I love you so much Alleycat.” Bea answered as she caressed the uninjured side of Allie’s face and wiped a fallen tear with her thumb. “I’m so sorry I let you down beautiful girl. I will never let anyone ever hurt you again baby, I promise” Bea assured with tears threatening to trickle down her own eyes.

“Hey, look at me Bea. This is not your fault. Okay? Don’t ever blame yourself for that bitch’s evilness.” Allie tried to reassure her. She leaned up and kissed each of Bea’s eyes tasting the saltiness of her tears.

“I should have known that about her and rescued you away from her Allie, it’s my fault in a way. I should have looked after you as I promised you the first time.” Bea sobbed

“Bea listen to me, this is not your fault. There is nothing you could have done to protect me. I made stupid mistakes and I ended up shacking up with that bitch, again not your fault. It was my choice when I allowed her to get into my head. I should have been stronger and loyal to my old family. Kaz and all of them hate me now because of siding with her.” Allie said regretfully

“No! They might have for a short while, but even Boomer of all people now knows that bitch is a manipulative witch and everyone agrees. They can’t wait to see you back in H1. Trust me.” Bea assured.

“Even Kaz?” Allie asked unsurely

Bea nodded “That woman loves you Allie, even with the disagreements she and I had had before? She has always loved you in her own motherly way, yes she was disappointed at first but we’ve talked and she understands now. She was so bummed to have missed the opportunity to punish Marie herself.” Bea chuckled until she realized what she’d just done. Oops! She didn’t mean to lag on herself

Allie raised her eyebrows questioningly and Bea knew it’s better to come clean now.

“I kinda kicked their asses and they’re here in this hospital.” Bea said averting her eyes

“What the hell Bea? Do you want to be locked in that shithole forever?” Allie was pissed with Bea even though she didn’t want to be

“Don’t worry about it. Okay?” Bea dismissed

“Don’t fucking worry about it?” Allie said her voice rising while tears trickled down her eyes “Bea I just found you again. I can’t lose you!” She was pissed Bea seemed so nonchalant about the whole thing.

None had noticed a third occupant had entered the room and was standing inside the just closed door.

“I’m not going anywhere babe. Okay?” Bea tried to reassure her still crying girlfriend who was laid under her. She kissed Allie’s tears and then moved back to kiss her lips with Allie returning her kiss. “I promise. I love you so much Alleycat.”

Not wanting to intrude further on the conversation being had in the room the third occupant cleared his throat loudly almost causing Bea to fall off the bed.

“Sorry! I just came in. I can come back again in a few minutes if you want Allie?” Allan asked

“No! I’m sorry, I ..” Bea scrambled off the bed as she wasn’t sure who the strikingly good looking man was in her girlfriend’s room. She looked back at Allie questioningly

“This is Dr. Allan Patterson babe. Doctor meet my girlfriend Bea Smith.” Bea untangled her hand slowly from Allie’s grip and extended it to shake Dr. Patterson’s.

“Nice to meet you doctor. I have heard a lot of good things about you.” Bea smiled politely at the stranger.

She looked at Allie and then Allan and then back at Allie and then back at Allan. What the fuck! The doctor had some striking similar features as her girlfriend, again, what the fuck! Did they even know this? She watched as Allie and Allan chatted animatedly for a few moments before the well dressed doctor took a seat. As someone who observes people a lot, memorizing their features and then placing them into a drawing Bea was totally thrown off by the resemblance in her girlfriend with her doctor.

“I should go and wait for you to be done with your session babe.” Bea whispered in Allie’s ear as she kissed her cheek softly.

“No!” Allie said it louder than she had meant to. “I want you here.” She looked at Allan “I want her here doctor.”

“That sounds perfectly fine with me if you’re up to it Ms. Smith.” Allan looked up at the blonde curly haired woman standing by his patient’s bedside.

She nodded in agreement then whispered something in Allie’s ear who in turn nodded. Bea carefully helped her girlfriend off the bed and they both took a seat on the large leather couch opposite Allan.

Allan noticed the women’s fingers hadn’t left each other’s as they laid clasped together on top of Bea’s lap. He smiled to himself, at least she’s happy. Allie Novak is in a happy loving relationship by all accounts. Good.


	16. GFTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of hospital visit time and flashbacks 
> 
> For those who need to know this (the italicized part) means that conversation was not recounted to Allie, hence it’s silent in Bea’s head. In that it will only remain between #Brankie for reasons some of you will see and understand. Otherwise the rest is recounted to Allie but I felt like bringing the whole segment in this chapter.

Bea has been getting a lot of free passes from a guilt ridden Vera Bennet since she got back in prison. Almost anything Bea asked to reason was granted willingly by the governor without any arguments. When Vera had gotten a request from Bea’s doctor to allow his patient a 24 hr visit to the hospital for her regular four months physicals, Vera had asked Bea how much longer she needed knowing Allie was still in the hospital. The inmate had answered forty eight hours which Vera found reasonable and had just signed off the paperwork granting Bea the forty eight hours away.

 

Monday morning....

 

“Smith!” Vera called when Bea was about to walk out of her office “I hope Allie is feeling better now. Just a heads up, Mr. Jackson and Miles are assigned to be with you both for forty eight hours from the time you leave here. Don’t make me regret my decision.” Vera said seriously 

 

Bea Smiled brightly “I only have another five months to my sentence Governor and then I’m a free woman, do you honestly think I’ll be that daft as to jeopardize that? By the way thanks” She winked and walked out closing the door behind 

 

Contrary to that response Vera knew Smith was involved with the Marie and her crew beatings after Allie was raped which she didn’t blame her for doing it at all. She was happy all the prisoners had banded together and got her off the hook. Although she doubted the former top dog was involved in orchestrating it, somehow she seemed totally clueless as to what was going on in that end. Smith wasn’t as actively involved with prisoners in general as Vera and other officers had observed, she mostly stuck with her crew which was not a surprise at all. A calm air had seemingly settled in the prison and prisoners in general since Bea smith had returned until the Allie bashing and rape

 

Vera didn’t think Bea would plan a major break out and escape from under Mr. Jackson again like she did years ago. But Vera had to follow protocol by placing two or more officers with hospitalized inmates. As the two were low risk inmates, two officers would suffice. She was happy Bea got a second chance of freedom but also sad at the same time since Bea was like her right hand even with Kaz being the top dog. Since Bea came back Bennet had confided more in Smith than anyone else about the prison and the things she needed to improve for the women’s sakes.

 

After the humiliation of the wentworth board of directors by Smith’s lawyers and the consequent imprisoning of Derek Channing, the board had finally given Vera Bennet more freedom to run the prison without much interference. She had become even more productive, suggesting ideas which had improved the prison status in the public’s eye. Some of the board members who were deeply involved in the Bea Smith scandal had long been fired. New members mostly women had joined the board of directors which had promptly seen to revamping of the whole of wentworth prison system. The prison was now recently receiving more positive press coverage from the media, and Vera was happy and vowed to keep it that way especially after the negative press they endured for weeks after the scandal. 

 

***********

 

Wednesday late afternoon.....

 

Long after Allan had left, Bea and Allie were cuddling on the couch chatting quietly. Allie had calmed down after hashing it out with her girlfriend and making her promise not to be involved in any more fights. Bea had reluctantly agreed after making Allie also promise to never go anywhere without Boomer, Maxine or her.

 

“How did your physical go with Dr. Lee?” Allie finally asked

 

“I’m getting the results in twenty four hours but Lee says there’s nothing to worry about. He reckons I’m probably in the best physical shape of my life and I tend to agree with him. I feel better than I have ever felt before.”

 

“Good, cause I need you with me for eternity babe. So, you won’t be going back to prison for another forty something hours you say?” Allie asked again to confirm as she slowly and seductively slithered on top of Bea. 

 

“Vera signed off on it, so I’m guessing so. Not unless you are tired of seeing my ugly mug, then maybe I should tell Mr. Jackson to ....” Bea said but didn’t finish the sentence as her lips were quickly covered by warmer lips. 

 

“Don’t you dare! And you my gorgeous woman are far from ugly, you hear me? I don’t want you repeating that ever again.” Allie warned sternly “So, forty plus hours? Whatever shall we do?” Allie asked as her eyebrows bounced comically and her hips seductively ground into her girlfriend’s centre.

 

Bea groaned as she carefully lifted Allie, untangling herself in the process and then swiftly moving from underneath her.

 

“Allie you’re still not hundred percent healed and I don’t want you hurting yourself.” Bea was as sexually frustrated as Allie seemed to be but she had to be the voice of reason. “We should wait.” 

 

“Bea! Babe, look at me!” Allie sat up beside Bea and forced her face to turn towards her “I’m really fine. Make me yours. I need to feel your touch on and in me. Make me forget” Allie begged quietly

 

Bea kissed Allie’s tears away and nodded reluctantly “For now though let’s wait for dinner, Miles went to get us a pizza and will be here any minute now. Meanwhile let’s just talk, okay? I love you beautiful girl.” 

 

Allie nodded “I love you too babe.” 

 

She then cuddled onto Bea’s strong shoulder with her arms encircling her girlfriend’s waist tightly as they sat together on the cushy couch. 

 

“So, Frankie came to see me yesterday.” Bea started “I asked her to look into your case.” 

 

Bea wasn’t sure how Allie would take it especially after they had spoken on the phone a couple of days ago. Allie stared up at her girlfriend questioningly

 

“I asked her a couple of months before I came back to wentworth but she really got serious with the case when I asked her the second time a couple days after I arrived at wentworth.” Bea confessed 

 

“I was still with Marie and you still wanted to help me anyways? But why?”

 

“Because I wanted to.” Bea said quietly “I have never stopped loving you Allie, I might have been in a coma for most of the time I was away from here but I think subconsciously, the memories of you kept me alive and fighting.” Bea said as she caressed Allie’s face.

 

Allie’s tears came down like a torrential downpour on her face as she looked into Bea’s sincere eyes. She couldn’t believe she had still retained the love from this woman whom she had long betrayed by hooking up with other people immediately after her presumed death. Did she really deserve this woman? Did she, Allie Novak, a street whore junkie deserve to be loved this kindly by such an amazing human like Bea? She’ll never know who was orchestrating her destiny, but she sure wasn’t going to squander the only chance to be loved as she had only once dreamed about. After Bea helped dub away her tears with a warm wet clothe, Allie leaned in and started kissing her girlfriend hungrily with Bea returning the kisses in good measure. And that’s how Miles found them, snuggled together kissing each other deeply like the world around them had ceased to exist.

 

Miles watched them for a moment and then released a sad sigh. If she only had someone who loved her like these two did each other, her life would be so much better. She cleared her throat to let the two know she was in the room 

 

“Sorry Miles.” Allie apologized winking as she reluctantly removed her hands from around Bea’s neck. 

 

 Hearing how insincere that apology sounded, Miles just rolled her eyes at them.

 

“You brought some for yourself and Jackson right?” Bea asked as she had given Miles enough money for a couple of pizzas and drinks.

 

“Yep. Jackson is in your room next door eating.” 

 

Allie looked at Bea questioningly 

 

“I was assigned a bed per prison rules, otherwise how would the records explain I was hospitalized for forty eight hours?” Bea whispered in Allie’s ear and Allie nodded.

 

“Okay ladies see you tomorrow. Don’t you dare go anywhere.” Miles joked as she closed the door behind her.

 

Miles was assured by Mr. Jackson there was nothing to worry about Bea and Allie as they weren’t going anywhere. The only people who knew about Bea’s short prison stay were the governor and her assistant Mr. Jackson. The judge had agreed to the lawyers special request that Bea’s records and sentencing remain sealed until she was released from prison to protect her. This ensured that Bea was not targeted randomly and risking jeopardizing her early release. The only other people who knew were Allie, Maxi, Liz and most recently Kaz. Bea wasn’t sure telling Boomer was a good idea as she might start crying and ultimately end up having an outburst in front of other inmates. 

 

As they began eating, Allie asked Bea to continue explaining Frankie’s prison visit.

 

*************

 

Tuesday afternoon in visitors private room...

 

“Good news Red!” Frankie announced as soon as she took a seat opposite Bea. She had come to update her on the various charitable cases she’d tasked Frankie to take on “I found one of the RRH member who got away.”

 

When Frankie paused and she didn’t seem like she was continuing “And?”

 

“She was actually one of the members who was actually involved in the RRH various assaults of men around the city. She’s similar in height as Allie, almost same age and build and she’s Kaz’s cousin. Bea! She told me Allie was never involved in the beatings of those men! Do you see what this means? She’s agreed to take the blame for what she did and not let an innocent person take the fall for her. She’s been in rehabilitation past couple of years and she wants to make a clean start. Apparently Allie was only tasked with holding a camera to record the beatings and nothing else. She never once raised her fist to hit those guys.”

 

“What the fuck? So all this time Allie was locked up in here for someone else’s fuck up?” Bea stood up abruptly raising her voice 

 

“Calm the fuck down Red!” Frankie warned as she glared at her friend “You gotta do something about that anger woman, before you find yourself with more time in here or worse still, a sentence reversal and you end up spending it in here forever.” 

 

Frankie had a point. Bea sat down sulking like a child who has been yelled at by their parent.

 

“Now what I need for you to do is to talk to Kaz to agree to make a statement on behalf of Allie. I’m getting an answer of a court date for Allie’s appeal by next week. Tell her when I have Allie out I will work on her case too and see what I can do about her sentence. Apparently their other lawyer was quite useless in my opinion. I looked at the RRH case and found so many loopholes he could have used but I think he didn’t want to bother. I need to check on his past cases he’s handled to determine my next move.” 

 

“ _That won’t be a problem. Kaz wants to make up for a lot of shit she’s done since she came in here and I’m sure if I ask her to help Allie out she will do it. They had a falling out with Allie before I came in because of Marie’s manipulation but I think things will be okay now that Marie’s is out of the picture so to speak.” Bea smiled knowingly_

_Slapping her hand hard on the table “You dog!” Frankie’s face was covered with a huge grin like a cheshire cat as she peered up Bea’s suddenly shy eyes._

_“What?” Bea asked innocently_

_“Don’t you what me! You know exactly what I’m talking about. So you and Allie?”_

_Bea tilted her head shyly as she looked at her friend smiling “Uh huh. Yesterday on the phone.”_

_“Well at least something good came out of all this shit.”_

_“I would never want Allie to go through what she did just to end up with me Frankie!” Bea interjected her eyes welling_

_“No! No! Red, that’s not what I meant. What I meant is sometimes....ugh.” Frankie came out blank “Okay Listen Red, all that matters is you’re here now and Allie is safe with you here. I’m going to work hard to make sure she gets out of here before you do.” Frankie promised_

_“Thank you Frankie! That’s all I need.” Bea answered sincerely_

_“As for Liz, It’s looking positive for her case too. Jane has been working on her case and she’s giving me great feedbacks about it. As for Maxine, her parole is coming up in a month while Booms, dear old Booms won’t be here much more than a couple of months after you leave.”_

_“That’s awesome Frankie. You’ve been a busy one.”_

_“That’s why I’m in your retainer darling. And they are all our friends who need our help and I’m determined to bust my ass for them.”_

_“Awesome. That is some good news, I’m so happy.” Bea’s genuine smile was bright andunguarded for the first time since they sat there._

_“Are you sure it’s the cases or it’s a little to do with all this sexy goodness oozing in front of ya?” Frankie pointed at her own lean form with a wide dimpled smile “I still haven’t said I do yet, ya know? This all could change like that and it will be yours” Frankie made a snapping sound with her middle finger and thumb “Just say the word. I know ya want me.” Frankie teased_

_“Fuck off Frankie! You’re incorrigible, and I’m telling Bridget on ya ass.”_

_“Ya wound me Red.” Frankie held her chest smiling_

_“By the way I have my physical tomorrow.” Bea announced happily “The Governor allowed me 48 hours off the prison grounds.” Bea had a happy glint on her eyes_

_Frankie was confused momentarily until a light bulb went on “Oh! You fucking dog! I knew ya had it in ya! So, Allie is ready to ..?” Frankie thrust her right index finger through a hole she made with her left hand fingers and made a popping sound with her mouth._

_“Fuck! Why is it with you everything is about sex Frankie?” Bea rolled her eyes._

_“My brain was born that way Red.” She explained matter of factly without butting an eyelid “And ya can’t honestly think she ain’t gonna try to get into ya teal suit pants in those forty eight hours ya sexy ass is laid next to her, do ya? Not after she’s been starved off queen Bea’s honey pot for three long years” Frankie made a licking in air motion with her tongue “Unless ya want my protection, I can come and seat or sleep between ya two.” Frankie laughed heartily at the horror on her best mate’s face._

_“Not on your life Doyle!” Bea rolled her eyes “Go and take care of your Mrs. Doyle to be and let me take care of my own.”_

 

_Frankie broke into a laughter again sure her friend didn’t realize her slip._

_“What?” Bea raised an innocent eyebrow_

_“You just said you’ll take care of your own, meaning Mrs, at least that’s what you referenced in your sentence. So marriage is in the cards for ya two?” Frankie asked happy about this slip_

_Bea just shrugged. She might have said that subconsciously but she knew in her heart if Allie ever wanted that she won’t deny her anything._

 

*************

 

Present...

 

“So I spoke to Kaz and she agreed immediately saying you were just caught up in the middle but she didn’t know how else to help you. So she will be drafting a statement with Frankie’s help tomorrow.” Bea concluded

 

“Wow! I’m surprised she agreed so quickly. Britney is her youngest cousin.” Allie was surprised at Kaz’s generosity even after she betrayed her.

 

“I know, Frankie told me so, but I also told you Kaz regrets a lot of the shit she’s pulled before. She’s trying to also start anew too.” Bea assured

 

“Bea, I sure regret many things in my life but one thing I don’t regret is ending up at wentworth prison.” At Bea’s questioning gaze, Allie continued “I would never have met you for one. Maybe I would have stalked you when you were finally released, but who knows if you’d have given me a second glance or I even would have lived long enough to do that in the first place.” Allie said thinking how her life could have possibly ended up tragically without Kaz’s saving grace at both being cleaned up and locked up together.

 

Bea didn’t know what to say in that regards but understood Allie’s fears better than anyone else.

 

After a moment passed Bea started “Enough with the what if’s lets forget about the past and focus in the new beginnings. You beautiful girl will have another chance to start afresh again on the outside very soon. And if you’ll let me I would like to be part of this journey right alongside you.”

 

Allie didn’t answer instead she threw her hands around her girlfriend’s neck and squeezed her into a tight hug, letting all the emotion flow through their bodies. Bea hugged her back tightly in return, Allie wanted to be with her. She could feel it in her soul.

 

“Is that a yes?” Bea giggled into their hug, Allie instead of answering threw her right leg over and straddled Bea’s lap. 

 

Allie stared deep into the mocha coloured orbs in front of her with so much love and adoration “I wouldn’t want anyone else to start afresh with except you babe. So Yes! Yes a million times over yes!” Allie answered enthusiastically while she wiped her happy tears and leaned in for another unending mind blowing kiss.

 

Allie’s hands started moving from Bea’s curls smoothing down her shoulders across her chest while Bea’s hands held on tightly onto Allie’s shapely ass. It was becoming heavy and they needed more space, so Bea stood up holding tightly onto Allie’s ass like she weighed nothing and walked them to the double hospital bed. 


	17. GFTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital room shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if people still want to read this or not. I might just fast forward and end it sooner than I thought. I’m kind of losing interest anyways. Let me know how you feel about it and I’ll see if I should continue or end it quickly.

As Bea carefully deposited Allie on the edge of the fairly high hospital bed the younger woman reached behind her own back and untied the little tie on her wrap around hospital gown. When it became loose, she slowly pushed the edges off her neckline down her shoulders revealing the darkened marks on her upper arms causing Bea to inhale sharply. Allie looked up at her girlfriend to catch a pained look on her features, she shook her head vehemently to deny she was in any kind of pain as she already knew what Bea was thinking.

 

Allie caressed her girlfriend’s face “I promise it doesn’t hurt Bea.” she reassured the older woman who didn’t look very convinced but nodded anyway.

 

After she was fully undressed she slid herself up towards the head of the bed holding Bea’s hand inviting her to join her on the bed. The older woman slowly climbed up and lay on her side while still fully clothed holding her head on her hand as she watched her naked girlfriend get comfortable on her back.

 

The last time Bea had seen Allie fully naked was the day they made love in her cell that fateful day few years ago. Allie hadn’t changed a bit, she may have lost a couple more pounds but other than that she was still as gorgeous as she remembered her, even with the spread out lingering purplish spots against her porcelain skin, it didn’t take away her beauty. Bea had been taking in each and every angle, valley, bump of the woman’s body as she freely undressed in front of her, she couldn’t look away if she tried, the younger woman openness captivated Bea’s whole being. As much as she was afraid to hurt her where she thought Allie still hurt she couldn’t help herself from splaying her fingers out and tenderly caressing those darkened spots on her lover’s skin. She traced the area around the spots with her soft fingers eliciting deep groans and moans from Allie. Bea looked up quickly to verify that wasn’t a pain induced groan and all she could see was Allie’s slightly parted lips and deep blue eyes turned almost black staring back at her with something else other than pain in them. Bea was mesmerized by the pure want in those eyes, she’s never once experienced that look from anyone else before. A look packed with so much meaning behind, a look of total surrender and unimaginable desire it almost made her come undone. The younger woman’s body was squirming under her intense gaze and fingers, she could hear quickened breathes coming from Allie as her fingers continued to explore with feather light caresses. As her fingers travelled through curves and valleys, they elicited different pleasurable moans and groans from her younger lover. 

 

Allie laid there squirming, not wanting to hasten Bea’s actions, she reminded herself to keep breathing in and out as she watched her lover’s mesmerized look as she continued to explore her body. She knew she was soaking wet as she could feel the juices leaking down her ass crack and onto the sheets. She was wishing those very fingers currently caressing her rib cage were deeply buried inside her centre but she was going to be as patient as humanly possible.Bea hadn’t attempted to kiss her ever since they laid down, instead she had opted to caress her with her fingers and eyes. It was fine but she was teetering on the edge of combustion if her girlfriend didn’t kiss her or do something more soon. 

 

“Are you okay?” Bea asked gruffly as she watched Allie shift on the mattress uncomfortably 

 

“Ah... yeah. I’m just..” She shifted again squeezing her thighs together seeking some kind of relief. When she finally lost her composure, Allie’s right hand shot up and pulled Bea roughly on top of her “I need you to kiss me now!” Allie demanded urgently 

 

“Fuuck!” Bea exclaimed loudly when she felt the nakedness underneath.

 

She was as turned on as Allie but somehow the caressing and exploring made her believe she wasn’t doing Allie any more physical harm. She thought she could get away with just that and skip having sex for now to keep Allie ‘safe’ from more injuries. But when she started caressing her lover she couldn’t stop herself. Her fingers wanted to feel more of Allie’s skin she was about to cup Allie’s beautiful breasts when she was roughly pulled down flat on top of her naked lover. The kiss was almost like a continuation of their earlier kiss from the couch. She angled her head sideways and teased Allie’s lips with her tongue asking for access into her mouth. When access was granted, her tongue slid deep inside Allie’s mouth and battled against each other, lips sucking on each other’s lower and upper lips. 

 

“I need you Bea. I need you inside me so badly it hurts.” Allie pleaded

 

Bea sat up suddenly and discarded her top off in a flash and then took off her teal pants while her eyes remained locked on the almost black blue ones staring back up at her. She quickly got off the bed and pulled a single sofa against the closed door to keep away anyone who decided to come into the room without knocking. Knowing through Lee, Allie didn’t need any check ups by the nurses and in fact she was kept an extra two days for Bea’s sake, she wasn’t worried.

 

Allie watched her as retreated back to bed while still wearing her prison issued white granny underwear and plain bra but still thought Bea was the most beautiful and sexiest person alive as she stood by the bed.

 

“Come here you sexy thing” Allie pushed up and opened her arms for her lover, who quickly moved closer to the bed and gazed down at her disbelievingly. “You’re so sexy I can’t handle it.” Allie whispered into Bea’s ear

 

Snapping the super tight waist band of her granny pants against her waist “With these granny panties?” Bea asked in disbelief “I don’t think so, I think you’re the sexy one beautiful girl.”

 

“Always so modest Bea. You could be wearing rugs and I’d think you’re the sexiest, most gorgeous creature to ever exist on this planet babe. You don’t even know that do you? What makes you even more sexier is the fact that you’re so unaware of it and don’t even make an effort to appear so. You my dear, need to learn to take compliments cause I’ll never stop dishing them for the next hundred years.” Allie smirked and Bea rolled her eyes

 

“Thank you for loving me.” Bea said quietly as she slowly settled into Allie’s arms. 

 

Allie dismissed with a hand gesture “It’s me who needs to thank you for loving me not the other way round babe.” Allie said “And by the way, this needs to come off.” Allie said as she expertly unhooked Bea’s bra with one swift movement with her right hand fingers catching Bea by surprise.

 

She then leaned up and planted lingering kisses atop Bea’s right shoulder as she slowly pulled the bra strap off and down her arm and repeated the same on the left side. 

 

Bea’s fully naked form now lay flush atop Allie’s nakedness as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes and basked into the sensations of their skins rubbing against each others for the first time in a long time. They then both shut their eyes and their breathing synced as they enjoyed the pleasurable tingles travel between them.

 

“I missed you so much Bea.” Allie whispered as her hands started to roam her lover’s athletic body.

 

Her hands slowly started moving through the expanse of Bea’s back beginning from the strong shoulder blades smoothing across her lover’s shoulder length down bouncing biceps. Her ten fingers travelled down the shallow valley of her spinal cord length slowly as if counting the disc joints traveling slowly to dip onto her lower back. She splayed her fingers wide when she reached the generous tight round mounds cupping and squeezing as much of the smooth flesh on her narrow palms as she could before she moved her hands down to the valley in between her lover’s ass crack. Allie thought Bea had the sexiest ass she had ever witnessed on any human and she had witnessed more than her share amount of backsides while on her former profession. She caressed the tight globes pulling her in tightly between her legs knowing how slippery her centre was and her lover was bound to experience it for herself when their centres touched. She heard Bea’s breathe catch sharply when their centres connected and she smirked with satisfaction. 

 

“Something the matter Bea?” She asked smoothly even already knowing the answer. 

 

Instead of getting an answer her mouth was urgently captured in a searing kiss which knocked the wind out of her. 

 

“Does that answer your question?” Bea mumbled against her mouth as she separated from Allie’s.

 

She didn’t wait to hear a response from Allie as her lips started traveling down Allie’s body leaving the skin beneath her mouth heated and flushed. She sucked hard on her lover’s pulse point as her hands tenderly caressed the two beautiful globes on her lover’s chest. She could feel Allie’s body squirming underneath herand it was glorious as it emboldened her actions further as she ventured down the slick lean body. Her lips suddenly clamped around Allie’s hardened nipple, her mind flashing back to the first time they had made love together. 

 

_“Just like that babe, suck on my tits! More, deeper!” Allie being so vocal during sex had shouted loudly in the dead of the night inside Bea’s cell. She remembers not caring at all who had heard them at that moment, she was happy and fuck everyone_.

 

She was brought back to the present as Allie’s long fingers tightly and painfully wound around her curls and pushed her face down on her chest forcefully. She smiled to herself remembering what Allie wanted as she sucked her tit in deeply almost whole inside her mouth causing her cheeks to sunken in the process and Allie to cry out in pleasure. She repeated the same with the other one before her fingers had a mind of their own as they started traveling down the flat abdomen past the belly button down the hipbone to outer part of the thighs. She could feel Allie’s body trembling underneath her and it turned her on even more knowing she was the cause of all these reactions on her lover’s body.

 

“Something the matter, Allie?” She repeated the same exact words Allie had initially uttered just moments ago smiling

 

“Babe, please stop teasing. Please fuck me!” Allie growled. 

 

She was at her mercies, at that moment she looked so helpless Bea couldn’t deny her anything if she tried, so she just nodded. She leaned down and kissed her deeply before she moved down Allie’s abdomen and parted her legs witnessing the copious amounts of wetness there she almost came. Bea quickly pulled herself together and raised one of Allie’s smooth leg over her shoulder and kissed her ankle tenderly. She slowly moved up the smooth leg brushing her lips and the tip of her tongue against it while her eyes stayed locked on her lover’s hooded dark blue ones. She moved over and pulled the extra pillow from the top of the bed and placed it under Allie’s hips and then she slowly leaned down inhaling deeply sweet aromas emitting from her lover’s centre. Her mouth watered as her brain recalled the sensations on her tongue when she had first tasted Allie, no it wasn’t like chicken at all as that dufus of her best mate had once said to her. Allie’s juices had a tangy spicy sweet taste, so delicious, mouth watering like nothing she’d ever tasted before in her life. She leaned down and took her time sliding her long tongue down the length of the smooth slit and then back up again as her taste buds exploded into harmonious celebratory dance inside her mouth. She swallowed before releasing an excited happy sound through her vocals.

 

“Mmmm....” Bea had no idea she made that sound as she continued to greedily lap on the trickling juices not wanting to waste anymore. She then brought her left hand fingers and entered her lover’s slippery hole with her index finger first while she gently sucked on her protruded bud. She slowly started pumping in and out while Allie’s hips pushed upwards to meet her fingers more. She looked up to see Allie’s head thrown back and her stomach muscles contracting as her hips gyrated underneath her touch, she was so beautiful to Bea at that moment. 

 

“More fingers!” Allie cried out

 

Bea positioned a second finger and then entered her lover again but upon hearing unsatisfactory grunts from her lover she added a third finger to fill her up.  She then started pumping in and out slowly and then picked up pace when Allie’s hips started pumping upwards faster and faster to meet with her fingers in a rhythm. Her right hand tried to hold Allie down as much as she could to keep her grounded and her lips clamped around her protruded clit sucking on as she feverishly pounded her fingers into her lover pussy.

 

“I’m coming babe!” Allie announced

 

Bea matched the cadence of her tongue movement on her lover’s clit with that of her fingers pumping as she bent them to hit the g-spot angle. Suddenly Allie’s middle snapped upwards into a bow-like shape as she held a second pillow over her head to contain her screams. Allie’s body shook violently as she came hard, seconds later Bea followed her over the edge as she also rode her own surprise orgasm. Bea couldn’t believe making someone cum also caused her to cum just like that, it had never happened before even when they slept together the first time. She watched her lover’s body mesmerized and waited with her fingers still buried inside her body as she slowly recovered. Just as she thought Allie had settled, she slowly dragged her fingers to remove but instead of out she brushed the pads of her fingers on the spongy upper wall of her lovers vagina and that sent her lover into another orgasm which didn’t last as long as the first one but still another release the same. Bea was now curious, she wanted to know how long she can prolong her lover’s pleasure. She leaned down and captured her clit with her lips and rubbed her bent fingers on the inside spongy wall as her lover’s hips started pumping up and down gently. She brought her right hand and then greased her right pinky finger with the juices coming down and then slowly entered her lover on her butt hole slowly. She had done some reading on giving pleasure by stimulating a butt hole when she had recovered from her coma. In fact most of her free time when she was alone at the condo, all she did was educate herself on love making techniques since she had never really experienced that before. She gently stimulated her lover’s tight hole as she continued to suck on her clit while her left hand fingers continued to rub gently on the g-spot. 

 

The sensations running through Allie’s body were unimaginable, no one had ever taken the time to please her like Bea was at that moment and that was saying a lot as she’s been with unknown number of people in the past. Suddenly Allie saw a burst of fireworks behind her eyelids displaying a ton of different coloured stars as she came harder than the first time around. Her body suddenly felt like it was floating above the bed as she struggled to catch her breathe. Her limbs felt useless and immovable as her muscles relaxed back to normal.

 

Seconds turned into long minutes as Bea held Allie to her chest and waited as her breathing returned to normal but instead of fully recovering Allie fell asleep immediately. Bea gathered the covers around them and gently covered them both before she lay down and spooned her passed out lover in her arms. Bea couldn’t help the smile which invaded her features as she pulled Allie snug against her chest and buried her face in her hair. She was never going to let Allie live this through, she intended on milking it as long as she could. She fell asleep with that blissful smile adorning her face. 


	18. GFTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more loving and special visiting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing this chapter for the past couple of days, I’m not happy with it but it what it is. 🤷♀️ Hope you get what I was trying to convey.

“Good morning sleepy head!” Bea watched with an affectionate smile as Allie blinked and tried to adjust her blue orbs to the filtering morning light.

 

“Morning babe” Allie answered groggily as she stretched her thin frame like a cat revealing her naked lithe body.

 

She felt like she’d just had the best sleep she’s never experienced before in her 28 years on this earth. Confusion plagued her sleep muddled brain for a few seconds before she remembered how she had fallen asleep the night before. 

 

They had made love.... 

 

“Shit!” She cursed under her breathe

 

“What?! What’s wrong?” Bea suddenly sat up, concern evading her features 

 

Allie blushed remembering her own multiple orgasms awarded by her very patient girlfriend but failing to return the favour.

 

“I’m so sorry babe. This is so embarrassing, I left you with ‘blue balls’ so to speak last night.” Bea frowned in confusion “I fell asleep before getting you off but it’s also all your fault.” Allie smirked as she lightly rubbed her thumb against Bea’s pubic bone.

 

When it hit her as to what Allie meant, Bea shrugged and hid a smirk behind a glass of water she was holding.

 

Allie fake glared as she pointed accusingly at her girlfriend’s visible smirk. “You seem overly satisfied with yourself, aren’t ya? I see that smirk.” She stretched closer and kissed Bea’s bare thigh now peeking from the sheets.

 

“I didn’t say anything.” Bea feigned innocence but the earlier smile still lingered in her eyes

 

Allie quickly glanced at the wall clock noting the time. “You’re lucky breakfast people will be here really soon.” She announced as she jumped off the bed and sauntered buck nakedacross the room. 

 

The curly haired woman was left with her jaw hanging open as she watched her not so modest girlfriend flaunt her nakedness across the room with zero cares in the world. 

 

The younger woman abruptly stopped by the washroom door and turned around “Coming babe?”

 

Allie waited with raised eyebrows as Bea worked out the meaning of the straight forward question in her head. 

 

“Shower babe. Will you come and join me in the shower? If the nurse comes in, we’ll just inform her you are helping me with my shower.” Allie said as her eyebrows bounced up and down comically.

 

Bea didn’t need any more convincing as she jumped off the bed shedding her underwear and top on the way as she trailed after Allie. After the previous night’s events, she was already itching to feel her girlfriend’s naked body against hers. 

 

Allie had already started running the water in the shower to test the temperature when Bea came in behind her and slowly wrapped her strong arms around her middle. Allie ground her ass more into Bea’s trimmed crouch when she felt her girlfriend standing flush against her butt. 

 

“Is this turning you on babe?” Allie husked as her head lolled back and settled onto her girlfriend’s right shoulder. 

 

Bea’s fingers squeezed on her erect nipples lightly eliciting an excited moan from the younger woman. She sucked on her soft ear lobe in answer and Allie released anotherdeep moan. 

 

Allie maneuvered her lean frame around and took Bea’s face between her hands, planting an intense kiss on her lips. The kiss quickly escalated and the older woman suddenly found her back pinned against the glass shower wall as Allie lowered herself slowly to her knees. 

 

Allie took one of Bea’s legs and hang it gently over her shoulder as she breathed in the sweet smell wafting from her girlfriend’s glistening centre. She then took a few seconds to admire her lover’s swollen clit before attaching her eager lips and tongue around it. 

 

Her poor girlfriend must have suffered throughout the night without some release, although she vaguely remembered Bea shaking as if orgasming at some point while she was hammering into her last night. 

 

The older woman’s head bumped noisily against the glass wall as Allie’s warm tongue started circling her clit and sucked on it on interval. 

 

Bea could feel her orgasm building as she heard Allie expressing her pleasure with sounds coming from deep down her throat while her lips and tongue continued to colonize her sex. The delighted sucking sounds alone were enough to start lighting the fire in her abdomen and almost carry her over the cliff.

 

“Mmmm... You taste so good babe.” Allie said in between sucking her lover’s clit and clucking her tongue. 

 

It didn’t take much as Allie long fingers suddenly penetrated her and momentarily sent her tumbling over the edge as an intense orgasm took over her body. The mind blowing orgasm left her body weak and trembling all over. The younger woman slowly slid up while still supporting her girlfriend’s weakened state and moved them both into the shower stall. 

 

“And good morning it is babe!” Allie finally whispered to her recovering lover’s ear. Bea just nodded smiling through the shower drops hitting her face while she still had hereyes closed. 

 

They were just emerging from their shower with Allie wrapped in her fresh hospital gown and Bea in her teal pants and the borrowed hospital uniform top when Miles and Will’s substitutes came in to let them know they were on duty. 

 

“Yeah, okay.” Bea nodded

 

Right then Allie’s favourite nurse wheeled their breakfast in.

 

“Here’s both your breakfasts ladies, Dr. Lee requested I bring in both your breakfasts here.” She winked at Allie and Bea glowered at her suspiciously.

 

“Thank you Margaret! How’s little Ben today? Got to school with no complaints?” Allie asked smiling

 

Maggie laughed “Not a chance. Today tantrums were about his favourite pink tee shirt which he couldn’t find in his dresser. Sometimes I swear that child finds random reasons to drive me bonkers in the mornings. I feel like someone exchanged my real baby at the hospital with some kind of an alien baby.” She fake complained 

 

“Well, maybe his dad was an actual alien.” Allie smirked at Bea’s shocked face “I don’t trust sperm donors.” 

 

Maggie burst out laughing at Allie’s joke.

 

“You know Allie, I’m really gonna miss you when you leave here and go back to the slammer.” Maggie countered

 

Allie scoffed waving her hand dismissively “As if.” 

 

“I mean it. You’re one of my favourite patients in here.” Maggie said sincerely 

 

Bea watched this silently as her girlfriend animatedly chatted the older nurse.

 

“By the way, babe this is Maggie my most favourite nurse and Maggie this is the woman I have been pining for since I stepped through that door, Bea Smith.” Allie introduced her eyes lighting up when she glanced at her girlfriend. She picked up her hand and kissed her fingers affectionately.

 

“Nice to put a face to a name. You’re truly as gorgeous as she has been endlessly preaching about you.” Maggie appraised the quiet curly haired woman seated next to her adorable patient. Bea smiled shyly as she planted her face behind her girlfriend’s shoulder. “And shy, she mentioned that too.” Maggie pointed out as she winked at her smirking younger patient.

 

“Well I’ll leave ya two to get on your day. No check ups today for you young lady but Dr. Lee will make an informal visit in the course of the day. He said to tell you two to behave yourselves. Oh and I’m on duty until 8pm tonight so I’ll see to it no one disturbs you.” Maggie winked before she disappeared through the door.

 

**************

 

Just over a week after Allie and Bea returned to maximum from their hospital stay the two had been like conjoined twins attached to the hip. The H1 crew offered to watch over Allie but Bea felt better if she was the one keeping a watchful eye on her girlfriend at all times, hence the metaphorical hip attachment. Vera had also signed off on Allie’s scheduling to work the same laundry shifts as her girlfriend per Bea’s request. 

 

Frankie was visiting them today and Bea was extremely excited to officially introduce her girlfriend to her best mate and also to hear the progress she was making on their outside secret project. She sat impatiently on the narrow bed watching Allie fuss over her hair and her teal suit creases. 

 

“Are you ready now?” She asked rolling her eyes for the tenth time

 

“Babe I want to look nice for your best friend. Ya know? I don’t want her judging my unkemptness and thinking I’m not good enough for you.” Allie tried to smoothen her hoodie’s sleeve creases for the hundredth time in vain. The creases finally proved to be too stubborn for her fingers. “Ugh!” 

 

“You know I’m not introducing you to marry her, right?”

 

Allie glared at her with disapproval through the mirror “Really Bea? I can’t even look at you right now.” She said annoyed

 

Bea came and stood behind her girlfriend holding her shoulders “I’m sorry okay? You’re perfect to me and I was just joking about that babe. Forgive me?” She pleaded pulling the puppy dog look she knew Allie couldn’t resist.

 

“You’re lucky I love you so much and I’m always weak for any puppy look.” Allie smirked 

 

“I’m not a puppy!” Bea stomped her foot and smiled wide when Allie started planting kisses all over her face. 

 

“You’re my adorable pu...” Allie started

 

“If you call me a puppy one more time you’re sleeping alone for a week. No sex.” Bea interjected with a raised eyebrow

 

“That seems rather harsh, don’t you think?” Allie whined

 

“It’s what you get for comparing me to a fluffy adorable sweet animal which I’m not. I’m a top.. okay not... but I’m a scary Bea!” She pumped her chest smiling 

 

Allie just rolled her eyes at her. “Should I start calling you scary spice Bea?” 

 

“Smith! You’re up for your visit, ready?” Miles called from Bea’s cell entrance

 

“Yes we are.” Bea walked out holding Allie’s hand

 

“Vera didn’t say Novak was coming with you.” Miles complained

 

“She’s coming! Now, lets go!” Bea ordered.

 

Allie giggled as her obvious dirty mind conjured up some dirty images in her mind from her girlfriend’s response.

 

“You have to wait for me to confirm that with Will. The governor is already gone for the day.”

 

“Listen to me Miles, I spoke to Vera already and she knows. You’re wasting precious time here.” Bea was exasperated 

 

“Let them go.” Will confirmed. He was on his way to the yard when he passed by the H1 unit and observed an impasse between his officer and Smith.

 

“Why doesn’t anyone tell me anything around here anymore?” Miles complained 

 

“Have you considered the fact that you’re corrupt as fuck and it’s probably becoming the protagonist of your not getting intel situation lately?” Allie whispered at Miles.

 

“Fuck you Novak!” Miles seethed

 

“Yuck! No thanks.” Allie signalled sideways with her head “She does it better and no one will ever measure up” 

 

Miles just rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust.

 

Allie stopped abruptly and pulled her girlfriend towards her. She squeezed her girlfriend’s hands before planting a heartfelt kiss on her lips as they waited for officer Miles to open the door for them.


	19. GFTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a long wait. Have been so busy lately with new job and also struggled in writing this chapter hope it reads okay. Let me know of any inconsistencies.

“Wow!” Frankie exclaimed as she stood up from her chair in the private counsellor room.

 

She was so impressed as she openly stared at the younger blonde by her best mate’s side. But Bea wasn’t impressed by her friend’s open ogling of her girlfriend going by the daggers coming from her eyes directed at her mate whose mouth remained agape. Both the former top dog and Gidget had mentioned how beautiful Allie was but, meeting her in law to be face to face revealed to Frankie how even more stunning she really was. 

 

“Nice to meetcha too Doyle.”Allie responded as she extended her arm for a handshake. “By the way, let me also offer my gratitude and official congratulations on winning the most important cases for Bea. I’ve heard a lot about you and witnessed what you have achieved. I can’t thank you enough for bringing my Bea back to me both physically and legally by giving her a chance to live outside these walls” Frankie was mesmerized and seemed to have forgotten how to talk so Allie cleared her throat before she continued “Although ya might wanna cut down on that drooling situation going on around there” Allie teased as she pointed at Frankie’s gaping mouth winking “I will not accept any responsibility if you end up in a pile of debris by the look on my wife’s face.” She signalled at her girlfriend’s facial contortions with a slight head tilt to the side 

 

Frankie finally burst out laughing while the former top dog suddenly stopped glaring. She hadn’t realized what she was doing until her girlfriend pointed that out, she smiled shyly at Allie. 

 

“Fuck! I love her Red. I never thought I’d see the day you’ll be totally pussy whipped!” Frankie whispered loudly “Thank god for second chances, I get to tease ya about this forever” She announced gleefully

 

It was Allie’s turn to glare at Frankie 

 

“Damn! Give a girl a pass you two, will ya? It’s like you’re both cut from the same damn clothe with those deathly glares.” Frankie whined at Allie’s steely glare

 

“No one teases my wife except me Doyle, got it?” Allie defended 

 

“Wife? Second time you said that.” Frankie smirked as she closely watched Bea slowly come to a realization. 

 

It was like Frankie disappeared from the room as the two prison love birds had eyes only for each other. The brunette observed as the two stared deeply into each other’s eyes as if secretly communicating their unbreakable bond. They were what would definitely be described as star crossed lovers if such a thing even existed. Frankie could feel the almost tangible connection between the two and understood for the first time that day, why her best friend would never ever look at anyone else like she did Allie. They were soulmates who were forever meant to be together no matter the huge obstacles they had had to endure throughout their journey to find each other again. It most definitely solidified their bond made it even more impenetrable.

 

 

After the trio finally settled down they got to business immediately 

 

“So, did you look into the low rise property I asked you about?” Bea’s fingers were unconsciously playing with Allie’s soft ones settled on her lap as she spoke.

 

“Yes Red. They’re asking for 2 mill but the apartments upstairs need a lot of work done to make them comfortable and habitable units. I think we should wait. The realtor I used for your condo says they’ll probably be open for negotiations after a few more weeks because it’s apparently been on the market for awhile now.”

 

“How many apartments are on the top part?”

 

“All together eight. Four two-bedroomed on second landing and another Four two-bedroomed on the top floor. It also has a gorgeous roof top terrace with gorgeous views of an adjoining park which adjoins a narrow waterway at the bottom of the hill. Enough parking spaces for the residents of the units and let’s not forget the enclosed garage area can be converted into a workshop area. The retail can remain as it is but can be converted into a anything else from a salon to a restaurant or anything a tenant desires. It’s a busy area so it should work out just fine for the business minded future occupants” 

 

“Awesome. Keep an eye on it. Tell the realtor when she thinks it’s ready to start with a 1.5 million offer and play up to1.8 mill and see what the seller says. It’s in a great location and I think even with the original 2 mill asking price it’s still a steal. I’m sure after sometime when everyone has their own place they desire to live in, we’ll think of something to do with it. I don’t want anyone snatching it away, so please make it a priority with the realtor. The girls will need a place to start off settling immediately when they’re out of this place.” 

 

“Good thinking. I will and don’t worry we’re watching it like hawks.” Frankie promised

 

“Could you find out from the sellers if the building was built with any room for extension on the top part? I have thoughts about that.” Bea said thoughtfully “And then maybe later hire building inspectors to make the final report before forwarding an application to the local building permits department?”

 

“Okkkaaayy. Care sharing?” Frankie asked suspiciously as she jotted down her notes.

 

“I’m thinking two more apartments on the rooftop or a rooftop restaurant, I haven’t made up my mind yet. If we start renovations on it, why not make the additions at the same time?” Bea shrugged “I’ll start on the drawings assuming we already bought it.”

 

Frankie now understood the reason Bea had specifically requested a rather large sketchbook which had already been processed by Will for the red head. 

 

“Sounds good.” Frankie nodded

 

Having Frankie deal with her business on the outside was the best decision Bea had ever made in her life. The brunette was on retainer and being handsomely compensated for it. 

 

Frankie was taking even less work on the side since she had even less time to work on other cases with Bea’s work filling her plate. At times she took some high profile cases and passed them on to her trusted friends and ended making just consultations on them. She’d taken a couple of pro bono cases for the local youth centre, but was also careful not to overflow her plate as she needed time with her fiancée too. 

 

“I’m seeing Maxine in two weeks time for her hearing and Liz’s case is working out slowly.” Frankie informed the two women “And as for you Allie, you might be glad to hear this, you’ll be walking out of here sooner than I even thought possible. Ms. Proctor wrote a compelling letter in your defence and the judge is almost about to make his judgement on your case very soon.” Allie was lost for words. 

 

She glanced at her girlfriend who had a goofy smile on her face. Bea had told her that she had asked Frankie to look into her case but hadn’t known how far ahead they’d already gone. 

 

“When I asked Frankie to work on your case, I requested she try to expedite the case as I didn’t want you here when I leave. I wanted you out before me.” Bea admitted 

 

Allie had no words except tears trickled unchecked down her face. Bea reached her fingers out and gently wiped at the warm tears on her girlfriend’s cheeks. 

 

“Is this Okay?” Bea asked when Allie hadn’t said anything for a couple of minutes. 

 

She was hoping she hadn’t messed things up between them by neglecting to inform her how much ahead the case was. 

 

“Babe! Is this okay? Are you kidding me?” Allie asked incredulously, her eyes filling up with more happy tears “I can’t believe you did all this for me even when we weren’t together. No one has ever done anything for me without expecting something in return.” Allie hiccuped.

 

She stared into Bea’s eyes deeply while she continued speaking “I love you so much. Thank you for loving me back.” Allie cupped her girlfriend’s face and inched closer as she planted a heart felt kiss on the older woman’s mouth. 

 

They both mourned forgetting Frankie was still in the room.

 

“Get a fucking room you horn-dogs!” 

 

Frankie called them out but was obviously over the moon for her best mate going by the huge shit eating grin on her face.

 

They both chuckled against each other’s mouths as they eyed the brunette from the corners of their eyes. Frankie was smiling at them from ear to ear as she winked at them. 

 

“So as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me with your horny selves,” Frankie began “your case is probably going to be thrown out and you’ll be a free woman soon. It’s taking a few days since the judge is a 75 year old man and normally takes a long time to read through the paperwork presented to him. But I know him to be a fair judge so I’m almost a hundred percent this case is done with. Your sentence for being an accomplice in that whole RRH craziness will be reduced to the years served which is four, maybe even more than you deserved.” 

 

Bea was happy as a child on a Christmas morning opening their presents. Allie was both ecstatic and strangely resentful of the idea of being away from her girlfriend for five months if she got out as soon as Frankie predicted.

 

“But I can’t leave Bea behind, how am I going to survive without her?” She said sadly realizing that is exactly what will happen.

 

Allie was still very vulnerable and insecure with her ability to survive on the outside without her girlfriend’s strength by her side.

 

Bea’s gruff voice interrupted her train of self pity thoughts “Listen to me babe, you are capable of making it out there without anyone. I trust in you, the woman I met four years ago? The exquisite confident gorgeous woman who pursued my stuck up ass until I gave in to her Novak charms? That woman still exists in here.” Bea said placing her palm on Allie’s chest “That woman is stronger than anyone I have ever known, you survived the worst of times before we even met. Five months without me by your side isn’t going to change the fact that you’re the strongest woman I have ever known and nothing can bring you down. Trust in yourself. Okay?” Bea finished kissing Allie’s face all over

 

“You wound me Red!” They had once again forgotten about Frankie’s presence until she spoke up. They both turned to the uninvited interruption giving her twin glares “What? I’m strong too! It’s hurtful you’re insinuating blondie over there is the only strongest person you’ve met before.” She joked licking her lips bouncing her eyebrows at the two before she continued “I see your play there Red, you just wanna get into her pants, don’t ya? It’s gonna be a long five months of dry spell, trust me. Its not going to be easy when you’ve gotten yourself addicted to a regular lady honey dips” she said with a satisfied smile as she made a popping sound with her mouth

 

Allie snorted out loudly

 

“Fuucckkk!” Bea exclaimed “Just shut the fuck up Frankie!” She ordered while a blush attacked her whole face as she turned red all over.

 

Allie was getting hot and bothered by witnessing Bea’s outbursts whenever Frankie teased her. Bea was the most adorable shyest creature one minute and super confident the next minute and that turned Allie on to no end.

 

“FYI, I’m easy just for her. She doesn’t have to coax me to do anything, I’m putty in her hands, I mean look at her.” Allie said her eyes locked into her girlfriend’s “Who can resist her?” She said as she mapped her girlfriend’s sexy athletic curves with her eyes. 

 

“Fuck! You two are the epitome of whatchamacallit?” Frankie said thoughtful “I get it! Fucking get a fucking room already! Geez! I’m glad that one of you is getting out of here soon because this place might catch fire if you two continue existing in the same room for much longer. I’m looking out for my Mrs who is still is here and I don’t want her in any unnecessary danger” Frankie released her signature popping sound smiling 

 

The two lovers just rolled their eyes at the over dramatization of their connection.

 

Allie then turned fully to the brunette “Thank you Frankie! Really.” She said before looking back at her girlfriend “You two don’t know what it means to have you in my corner. I’m the luckiest person right now in the world. I’ll be indebted to you both for the rest of my....”

 

“Stop right there!” Frankie interjected quickly “You don’t nor ever will you ever owe me anything that I do for you from here on. She,” Frankie signalled to the side with her head as she continued to hold on Allie’s right hand atop the table “She’s my sister. I’d do anything for this one over here and now it extends to you too as part of the fam. Welcome to the Doyle-Smith unconventional family darling! You’re safe as long as you keep her happy, treat her right and all will be good with the world. Hurt her? You’ll probably wish we never met and will definitely have the biggest nightmare haunting you the rest of your days and that is if you live after that. And that’s a promise Allie.” Frankie nodded with a seriousness Bea has never witnessed in her friend’s demeanour before.

 

“Frankie!” 

 

They both heard the warning laced in Bea’s voice but ignored it as Allie nodded in agreement to Frankie’s words.

 

“She’ll hurt me before I ever do that to her. I love this woman more than I have ever loved anyone in my life and I promise her and you right now that I will always love and protect her heart if I lived a million years.” Allie said meaning every word 

 

“Thank you! That’s all I have ever wanted for her. Next to Mrs Doyle to be, she’s the most important person in my life so I’ll hold you to your word.”

 

Bea was reduced to tears and was at a loss for words as she listened to the heartfelt exchange between the two most important people in her life.

 

***************

 

“Hello?” Allan answered his cellphone not recognizing the local number

 

“Hi!” Came the over enthusiastic response from the other end 

 

Allan was confused momentarily until he remembered he’d told Lee to give out his private number to Dr. Westfall but he’d been too busy lately he’d forgotten about it. 

 

“Is this...?” He asked 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry doctor, this is Bridget Westfall.” She cut in apologizing for her over enthusiasm forgetting to introduce herself like a school girl with a Justin Bieber crush. 

 

Allan chuckled “Dr. Westfall, nice to finally speak to you. How was your conference in Melbourne?” 

 

“It was enlightening, thank you doctor!” Bridget answered quickly 

 

“Great. So Uhmm.. “ Allan began nervously.

 

Bridget was confused why the god of psychology and psychiatry world was exhibiting a nervous energy especially on the phone with, of all people her?

 

“What may I do for you Dr. Patterson?” Bridget encouraged politely 

 

Allan rolled his eyes at himself in the privacy of his massive cosy downtown office. 

 

“Can we meet up whenever you have some time doctor?” Allan finally asked confidently 

 

“Of course! I have some time today after 4 if that works for you. The rest of the week is a hard one for me, I’ll be swamped with work at Wentworth.” 

 

“Perfect! How about I pick you up somewhere and then we can get some dinner together?” 

 

“Sounds great even though my wife won’t be too happy with me missing her great cooking.”

 

Allan chuckled “Make sure to apologize on my behalf please. I don’t want her keeping you away from me in future if we decide to do something together. Ya know?” Allan let it slip of his future plans

 

“She wouldn’t mind. She’s probably filled up to her eyeballs with court cases anyways and I’m sure it will give her some time to catch up without me around pestering her.”

 

“Oh boy! So you’re married to a lawyer?”

 

Bridget released a light hearted chuckle “Almost married. We’re still engaged actually,” Bridget admired the shiny rock on her left hand ring finger “just waiting for the best friend to be free for us to finally tie the knot. We’re just so used to calling each other wife that it really doesn’t matter at this point.” Bridget said smiling to herself thinking of her hot tattooed wife 

 

“That’s really nice. As long as you promise she won’t shove my ass to jail for stealing her wife for the evening then I’m good.” 

 

“You’re safe I promise. She only specializes in shoving the assholes like the likes of former wentworth bosses.” 

 

“Wait! Frankie Doyle?” Damn! Allan should have googled Bridget Westfall before now. 

 

He now felt dumb as he quietly googled Bridget and Frankie Doyle information on his laptop. Individual profiles of the two popped up on his screen. There were pictures of both Bridget and Frankie Doyle as a couple and on their individual profession. 

 

“The one and only.” Bridget chuckled at the reverence in Allan’s voice asking about her wife. 

 

“That woman is a fucking badass! Excuse my French. She’s like the new kid on the block who’s suddenly taken over the courts by storm literally. I hope to meet her one day.” Allan said reverently 

 

“You might sooner than later if you come pick me up from our home?” Bridget asked Allan for confirmation 

 

“I’ll see you at 5 pm doctor Westfall.” Allan said smiling after he agreed and was given directions to Bridget and Frankie’s condominium building 

 

“Until later Dr. Patterson.” Bridget ended the call as she turned to find Vera watching her blushing self from the door “Shit!” Bridget almost fell off her office chair

 

“If I didn’t know you better I’d accuse you of cheating on Frankie with that Patterson person.” Vera snorted

 

“Pffft... he’s as gay as the sky is blue and so am I Vera. I have had the biggest professional crush on him for a long time is all. He’s one of the most brilliant minds in the world over. I’m more fascinated by his brain than being in love or having a crush on him really.” Bridget said sincerely 

 

“That’s weird because now that I think about it that way, that’s exactly what I felt about the freak.” Vera said as she shuddered at the realization. 

 

She was fascinated with Joan from the day the older woman stepped into wentworth and took over as the governor. The freak had taken her under wing immediately and started training her like her little soldier. She couldn’t believe how easily manipulated she had become within a short amount of time of the freak being at wentworth, to a point of Vera mistrusting everyone else except Joan. She hoped Bridget wouldn’t fall under a similar trap she’d once been in. She had watched her now friend smile to herself as she spoke to the person on the other end of the just ended call and was hoping to god this was a platonic relationship developing here.

 

When Bridget looked and noticed the concern in the other woman’s face she quickly said “Oh no! Vera this is nothing like what you went through with the freak. I’m good, trust me.” 

 

“Okay if you say so. I just don’t like when people take advantage of others, you know?” Vera said rubbing her extended tummy. 

 

If anyone knew what it felt like, when one’s naivety was taken advantage of over and over, it was Vera. From her own mother to the freak to Jake, they were all equally horrible to her. She wishes she had been smarter then but she had learned her lesson and she now lived cautiously with a lot of mistrust for people in general. The only person she trusted was Bridget. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long tedious chapter. I’m tired, hope it reads okay. As always you’re welcome to point out any inconsistencies on it and I will rectify them as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and all comments are welcome.

Bea stood under the warm running shower as she ran her thin fingers through her curls and didn’t hear someone sneak into the washroom. She wasn’t aware as the intruder’s eyes continued to watch her movements through the little gap left by the heavy plastic curtain on the shower stall door. All she felt were the shampoo suds as they slithered in large lumps down the length of her hair and neck making their foamy trails down her defined back muscles. 

 

The creepy audience of one, blatantly stared and licked her lips as she took in the clenching and unclenching of the woman’s back muscles. She was getting a free show from the apparently scary woman. She’ll be the first in line to admit that Bea Smith had the most gorgeous ass she’d ever seen in her life. She continue to spy on the well proportional filled ass globes as the stall occupant moved around turning this way and that way to get all the suds off her curly blonde hair while her head was lined with the falling showers. Yes, she was convinced Bea Smith was probably the most gorgeous creature she’d had the pleasure of encountering in her life.

 

Bea turned just in time to catch the creeper ogling her ass and roughly grabbed at the plastic curtain edge close. She glowered at the creeper over the partitioning bricks who had now taken occupancy of the third shower stall down from hers. She quickly finished with her shower and walked out of her stall determined to teach someone a lesson. Bea aggressively tore the creeper’s shower curtain open revealing her slim figure, causing the other woman to turn around suddenly. The woman stood in front of her unfazed by her own nakedness as she seized Bea’s towel covered form up and down. 

 

“What the fuck are you looking at? Do you have a problem with me?”Bea asked the naked woman in front of her. 

 

“Nah, Just a bit disappointed.” Allie answered her blue eyes still tracing up and down the other woman’s body. “I always thought you’d do your own dirty work.” She added before she nonchalantly turned her back to Bea.

 

The audacity of this woman, she had the guts to actually challenge Bea?The most scary inmate in prison? She had caught the younger woman stares on several occasions and even Maxine had mentioned that Allie had the hots for her but Bea didn’t believe it. 

 

Dropping her towel where she stood, Bea quickly entered the stall and suddenly had the taller woman pinned against the wall, wedging her between the wall and her own naked form. Even she knew she didn’t have to discard her towel just to pin the woman against the wall. There really was no reason for that, she could have just pulled the woman out of the shower stall easily and proceeded to teach her a lesson away from the running water. But for some reason, her instincts led her to discard her own teal towel before joining the woman in the showers and pushing her own nakedness flush against the woman’s back. 

 

“You want me to bash you, huh?”Bea asked as she pressed on the woman’s back with her full body weight. Her lips slightly touched the edge of Allie’s wet ear sending shivers down the younger woman’s body. “Is that what you want, huh?” She whispered as she squeezed her front into the woman’s ass. They were both panting heavily and it wasn’t because of exertion, Bea could feel her own body reacting to this woman’s nakedness. 

 

“Is it getting you wet?” Allie asked lazily.

 

Bea released her and stepped away like she’d been burned and for a couple of seconds just gawked at the smirking woman.

 

Allie continued to scan Bea’s nakedness wearing a smug look on her face. 

 

“You’re truly crazy you know that. Right?” 

 

“Just for you babe. Come here!” Allie pulled the naked woman into the showers and started kissing her with abandon 

 

“Fucking Allie! Is this what you wanted? You originally wanted me to actually slam your face hard against the wall so you can bleed?” Bea shook her head spotting a haunted look in her eyes.

 

“Babe it’s just a little re-enactment. I just wanted to leave you with a different kind of memory of this room. You and I have had some crazy encounters inside these shower walls, maybe we should do our own movie version of ‘If these walls could talk 2’” Allie chuckled at the confused look on Bea’s face.

 

“I hope I didn’t hurt you pressing you against the wall like that? I didn’t want you bleeding either cause it would have been a different kind of memory. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you like that again, you know” Bea said quietly

 

“I know babe. It’s okay, now where were we?” Allie asked as she grabbed at Bea’s bare ass and squeezed it a couple of times. “I love this ass you know”

 

“Oh yeah? So you got on with me purely because of my ass?” Bea asked smirking as she peered up at Allie through her lashes

 

“No actually, there’s a lot I love about you and your ass happens to be one of them.” Allie whispered in her ear “Let’s see if I can name a few, your perfectly rounded tits...” Allie gently grabbed one of the mentioned body parts and leaned down sucking hard on its erect peak. 

 

Bea placed her hand behind Allie’s head and held it there as she moaned out loud. The younger woman pushed the former top dog against one of the walls as she continued her ministrations on the second breast while she flicked her fingers on the abandoned one. 

 

“Mmhhm they taste so good. I could do this all day long babe and I wouldn’t get tired.” Allie looked up at the slightly hooded brown eyes as she gave a final lick on the pink nipple before she captured the inviting swollen lips before her.

 

Their lips suddenly ripped apart as they gasped in the much needed air greedily. 

 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Bea joked 

 

“Nah, just trying to make sure you never look or think of anyone else after I leave this place.”

 

“You know you don’t have to worry about that, ri......” Bea voice trailed off as she felt Allie’s finger sliding up and down her already soaking wet slit.

 

“I know babe but there are some women in here who are more gorgeous than I am.” Allie’s voice was tinged with insecurity

 

“Not possible and if there were I’ll never want anyone ever other than my beautiful girl. You know that, right?” Bea asked as she fiercely captured Allie’s lips in an intense kiss to reassure her.

 

In answer Allie began sliding down the length of Bea’s body placing one of her legs over her shoulder first. She wanted to get a taste of her lover’s juices so badly, she thought she might die if she didn’t do it soon. She looked up the length of Bea’s form from her kneeling position seeing how the other woman’s eyes had hooded and her mouth slightly parted as she waited for Allie’s next move. Her eyes were hungry as they roamed each way and every way trying to commit each and every valley and curve on the woman’s body to memory. 

 

After a few moments her eyes were brought back to what had made her slide down on the wet concrete floor in the first place, the shining centre which had an abundance of thick creamy juices flowing. She observed as the said juices painted her woman’s lower lips which caused her mouth to water even more. Her eyes were riveted on the magnificent display before her as her index finger lazily circled the swollen nub, she was like a curious person who was seeing something for the first time. She unconsciously licked her lips as she felt drool almost escape the corners of her mouth, she wanted to savour this moment. She glanced up again finding the hooded eyes still looking down at her, turning her head to the side and still holding Bea’s leg Allie squeezed the thigh and brought her lips onto the soft skin of the inner thigh. 

 

A huge moan escaped the standing woman as her body slightly vibrated with different sensations throughout. They had both made love to each this way uncountable times and yet each time it seemed so new andoverwhelming in a good way. 

 

It seemed like Allie was trying to commit everything to memory as she took her time to study every flip and flap of Bea’s sex and it was driving her crazy. She was so turned on and all she wanted was Allie’s mouth on her sooner than later but she didn’t want to hurry her and so she held on conjuring all her super human powers for help. She was succeeding so far but then her single standing leg started to tremble and she knew she was in trouble and Allie noticed.

 

“Let’s go over there.” Allie pointed at the washroom sink countertop.

 

She lifted Bea by her waist to sit up on the top and then brought their lips together for a long loving kiss. “I love you so much.” 

 

“Me too.” Bea answered

 

Allie smirked at the turned on look on Bea’s face, she looked so helpless anyone who knew this woman wouldn’t believe it if they saw her now. She didn’t want to tease her lover any longer than she already had as she bent down and sucked on a nipple first. Bea’s back suddenly arched up pushing her chest further onto Allie’s face for easy and open access. The pouty lips released the nipple with a loud popping sound as they slowly slid down the well defined abs kissing the scars along the way. She slowly opened Bea’s legs a little wider giving herself an unobstructed view and access to her lover’s centre which was now a dripping mess at this point. She licked her lips as she pulled Bea by her thighs towards the edge of the counter and bent down on her waist placing a kiss on the inner thighs first. It was a bit of a challenge since she couldn’t kneel all the way and reach her lover, so she had to opt on crouching instead but it was comfortable enough, the work outs she had been having were now paying off. 

 

“Mmhmm.. this! This is one of the top reasons why I love you so, apart from your magnificent tits of course....” Allie offered teasingly when her lips finally met Bea’s lower lips causing a vibration on the woman’s sex. She lapped happily at the delicious juices dripping from her lover’s nectar as one of her hand fingers continued to flick the woman’s nipples back and forth intensifying the sensations throughout her body. “Oh my god Bea, you’re so wet for me. I love it so much babe...” Allie added.

 

Just then Allie’s long tongue suddenly penetrated the warm vulva and started to push in and out creating a rhythm with her busy fingers. As one hand fingers scissored and circled the silkened nub above her mouth the other hand was busy pulling and squeezing the older woman’s nipples while her tongue pounded on her slippery vulva walls for some time. Her mouth suddenly changed positions with the fingers circling Bea’s clit. She captured the nub with her lips and sucked on gently while her long fingers penetrated deep into the warm slippery walls and then curled up as they started pounding hard. 

 

It didn’t take long for Bea’s whole body to snap into a bow like shape as an intense orgasm overtook her whole body and senses. Her legs were a trembling mess as the electric intensity charged through every nerve in her body. Her torso remained floating with her neck stretched backwards and her hands remained firmly planted on her sides as she rode the waves or waves rode her. Yes mind blowing sex is what she had just received from Allie, It was the most intense orgasm she had experienced yet with her lover. As the last waves subsided she felt her limbs weaken and she wasn’t sure if they’ll ever be of any use to her again. As she came to and opened her eyes slowly, she was met by the most loving and adoring look she’ll ever want to see after such a mind blowing experience. 

 

“I’m not religious or anything but I can now understand when people say that they’d had this or that spiritual experience during sex. Thank you.” Bea said as she weakly pulled Allie tightly between her legs and kissed her shiny lips and in turn tasting herself on those lips. 

 

“Oh yeah?” 

 

“Without a doubt babe. Now that is probably a memory that will keep me going without you by my side for the next four months.” 

 

Allie smiled blindingly and Bea thought to herself that she was definitely the luckiest woman on earth looking at her girlfriend’s happy features. Hopefully soon to be her wife.

 

***knock! Knock! Knock!****

 

Bea scowled at whoever was behind the closed door as she turned back to plant another kiss on her girlfriend’s mouth.

 

“Finish that in H1, times up!” Smiles called out

 

“Give us a minute, will ya?” Bea growled 

 

“Times up Smith. I said finish that in H1, people are starting to get suspicious as to why there are ‘out of order signs’ for H block washrooms for almost two hours.”

 

“Fine!” The younger woman said.

 

Allie quickly gathered their discarded robes and towels and each put theirs on before they left for H1. Bea was heavily leaning on Allie’s side as her legs still felt unstable as they walked towards their unit.

 

“Two more nights and forget about sleeping babe.” Bea warned as they rounded the corner towards their unit.

 

“I’ll gladly give up sleep for that.” 

 

“You say that now but I know how much you whine and grumble endlessly when you don’t get enough sleep.” 

 

“I promise no whining from me for the next forty eight hours.” Allie smirked.

 

The two women entered and closed their shared cell door. They continued with their love making and fucking throughout the afternoon and evening hours behind the closed doors.

 

“I bet they’re making up for the times blondie is released from here, yeah?” Boomer snickered as she and Maxine came to get their shower stuff and heard the moans coming from Bea’s cell. “They’re going to be sore.” Boom touched her private parts with a shudder. 

 

“Leave them alone Booms!” Maxine hissed 

 

************

 

“Yes I can get you that information as she’s now your client. And by the way she’s getting out as soon as possible, probably in the next two days.”

 

“Oh wow! I didn’t know that let me guess, Frankie right?” 

 

“Yep! That’s my wife, ‘she gets shit done’ her favourite quote. Bea had Frankie work on Allie’s case way before she came back to wentworth and of course Bea intensified her demands as time went on as she didn’t want to leave Allie behind bars after she herself was released.” 

 

“She sounds like she’s completely smitten with Miss Novak, isn’t she?”

 

“That would be correct. Get this she knew Allie had moved on with someone else inside the prison even when she chose to help her, she’s something else that Bea.” Bridget stated in awe of her friend “Whether they were together or not, what was most important to Bea was that her ex lover now current lover, was out of danger and free somewhere.” Bridget laughed good naturedly

 

Allan nodded smiling he’d witnessed the two lovers at the hospital and knew Allie was one lucky woman to have Bea Smith in her corner and he was especially grateful for that whether Allie was his sister or not because he already had a soft spot for the younger woman.

 

“This chocolate mousse is to die for.” Allan hummed with his eyes closed as he savoured his last gooey bite

 

“It’s one of my wife’s favourite desserts from this restaurant, she practically hums through every bite every single time and sometimes it can get annoying.” Bridget said smiling with affection

 

“Then I guess Frankie and I will be dinner mates from now on as we wouldn’t want to annoy your sophisticated behind, doctor Westfall.” Allan joked and Bridget burst into a hearty laughter.

 

“So tell me more, does Allie already have a residential arrangement after she’s released? I mean, I know chances are if she doesn’t get settled in a good functional environment she might end up behind bars again.” Allan paused taking a sip of his wine before he continued“If she doesn’t have a place as with many of my patients I’d like to help her with that.” He offered even though he knew the possibility of Bea not having already arranged for Allie’s place to stay was practically nil. 

 

“Oh yeah, she’s staying with Frankie and I at their condo. That’s Bea’s place and we’re house sitting for now until she’s out of course. I have a place of my own in downtown but I have been renting it for the past couple of years while Frankie and I stayed with Bea during her recovery.” 

 

“Oh okay.” He nodded “That’s good, but let me know if I can help in any way.”

 

Allan sounded slightly disappointed and Bridget didn’t understand why. She looked up more closely at the handsome man sitting opposite her and she was suddenly hit by the similarities in his features with someone else she knew very well. The curve of his lips when he smirked and his intense blue gaze when he was in deep thought. Bridget was never one to miss a lot but she must have been blinded by her huge longtime crush on Dr. Patterson all along. That she had missed some mannerisms she should have picked on from the get go so easily was beyond her. Her eyes were now busy trying to take in as much as possible, she noticed the long fingers laid on top of the table top, she could swear they were a larger version of Allie’s hands. Now that she sees him more clearly without the professional worshipping blinds on, he was more like an enlarged male version of Allie. 

 

Allan caught Bridget staring at him but kept quiet and let the woman speak first.

 

“You’re Allie!” Bridget shook her head to chase away the fog in her brain “I mean, are you related to Allie Novak? Do you know her?” She asked suspiciously 

 

Allan wasn’t expecting that. “I...I.. we need to talk and I need a stronger drink.” Allan said finally as he waved their waiter down “A bourbon on the rocks please.” He motioned towards Bridget questioningly 

 

“Another glass of this will do thanks.” Bridget motioned to her almost empty wine glass

 

“Okay here goes nothing.” Allan said after taking a huge gulp of his drink “I might be Allie’s long lost brother, I’m not sure yet and hence me trying to figure out a few details about her aliases before she was incarcerated.” 

 

“But your last name is Patterson and why do you not know if she is or not? I’m guessing you’re older than she is of course.”

 

“Oh thaaaanks, for pointing out how old I look.” Allan smirked 

 

And there it was again, Allie’s twin smirk, shit! 

 

“You know that’s not what I mean, I’m older than you but...”

 

“Relax Doctor. I was just kidding.” She saw the curve of his lips again as he tried hard not to smile. Yep Allie. “Okay so this is what happened.”

 

Allan explained his childhood to a point when he was kicked out of his house by his mom, Bridget was a mess. She hadn’t known how this brilliant, kind and seemingly strong man had suffered for being born different from his siblings. 

 

“So Allie doesn’t know she has a brother other than the older twin brothers wherever or whoever they are now?” 

 

Allan nodded sadly “She mentioned their names and those names are the same as my estranged older brothers’ but her own names threw me for a loop. My little sister’s name is Natalie and our surname is Nowak not Novak. She did inform me she changed her names because she didn’t want the reminder of the people who kicked her out of the only home she had known. I didn’t want to dig any further either because she still sounded so hurt and that’s why I decided to pursue this my own way.” Allan said sadly as he finished the remaining sip of her bourbon in one gulp and waved the waiter again. “Oh yeah, she’s the same exact age Natalie would be now.” 

 

Bridget sipped her wine slowly as she contemplated on the information Allan had just revealed to her. Allie had a brother and not just any brother Allan Patterson, Bridget would bet her house they were siblings. They still haven’t had the confirmation but you just had to look at him and then Allie to know they’re related in some way. 

 

“What are you thinking Doctor Westfall?”

 

“I need some time to think about this Dr. Patterson especially in regards to the information I wanted to give you. You knowingly left your suspicions about Allie being your sister out when you asked me for her information and I don’t appreciate that.”

 

“I’m sorry Dr. Westfall, I’ll understand if you choose not to help me out, but please think about Allie while making your decision. Would she want to know about me?” 

 

“That’s not fair and you know it Dr. Patterson.”

 

Allan just shrugged his shoulders, he desperately wanted to find out if Allie was indeed his sister and he was going to use all methods he thought of to get to the bottom of it. Bridget was one of his other choice but he now knew he could find out what he needed from Frankie too as Allie’s lawyer or even steal Allie’s DNA easily after having a sessions with her. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home early today and I had been editing this chapter on and off. Hope it reads okay, otherwise as usual my request still stands for you to point out any inconsistencies you may come across. Thanks

“I knew it!” Frankie slapped her hand hard on the kitchen counter 

 

When they got home, Bridget had narrated what had transpired during their dinner meeting. She wanted her wife’s input in regards to Allie and Allan’s situation. 

 

The tattooed lawyer had had her suspicions when she was introduced to Allan when he came to pick Bridget up for their dinner arrangement. Even though she had studied him quite briefly and being her curious self and a sharp lawyer she was, she had a trained eye in reading people. During that time she’d picked up on a couple of things immediately, and as much as she wasn’t that much acquainted with Allie, she had immediately noted down similarities in their mannerisms which she had lately come to associate with Allie Novak. There was that famous Allie smirk as a perfect example with the curve of those luscious lips. They both had a similar clear ocean blue colour in their eyes and a mischievous twinkle in them when they smiled. After meeting Allie the first time when Bea introduced them, Frankie had only seen the younger woman briefly again the second time to give her an update on her case. 

 

Even though she hadn’t spent as much time with Allie, she had had enough time the first time to observe her and understand how absolutely enthralled she was with her best friend.

 

Bridget nodded thoughtfully in acknowledgment of her wife. 

 

After Dr. Patterson and she were done with their dinner they had both been too drunk to drive, so Bridget had called Frankie to pick them up instead. Their friend and restaurant owner Antonio had followed Frankie to Dr. Patterson’s mansion driving the doctor’s Jaguar F-TYPE P300 2D Coupe while Frankie had both Patterson and her wife in her Jeep. Even with Antonio’s help, when they got to Allan’s house it took them sometime to settle him in as he had been properly hammered. He apparently chugged a couple of glasses of bourbon when they had started talking about Allie and his relationship with his family. After making sure he was safely sleeping in one of the bedrooms in his house they drove Antonio back to his restaurant and then headed back to their place. 

 

“Babe, don’t you see? If Allan is actually Allie’s family, at least she has someone other than friends who is accepting of her the way she is, I wish I had that.” Frankie said quietly 

 

“I am your family babe and I love you the way you are.” Bridget said as she hugged her wife tightly. 

 

“I know that babe. It’s just that if Allie has a chance for some more family in her life like Allan, then please help him figure it out.” 

 

At times the taller woman still regurgitated her own abandonment issues but had gotten better since meeting Bridget. Frankie lived with a sense of rejection from her dad or at least that’s what she concluded when he walked out of her life and left her to be tortured by the woman who gave birth to her. 

 

“Those people that are ‘their family’ wherever they are don’t deserve any one of them. How can you deny your own child because of their sexuality? How can you reject and kick your child out of your life, forget about them like they never mattered or existed?” 

 

Bridget nodded again, she definitely understood what her wife was saying. Frankie had suffered in the hands of her own parents, years later she still held a lot of anger inside her. Bridget had tried numerous times to convince her to look for her parents and confront them but she vehemently refused to even talk about them.

 

The petit blonde knew Allan will figure this out with or without her help somehow and for the sake of Allie who had become a close friend over time, she wanted to help out. All Allan needed to do was to hire a PI and he probably would have had all the information he needed by now. But he had chosen to pursue it himself, could be because it was out of respect for his sister or his own sake. Whatever the reason was, she respected that.

 

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Bridget nodded 

 

“That’s my girl! She’s practically his client anyway and isn’t there a ‘requirement’ somewhere in the medical world that requires you as her former doctor to forward all the information you know about her to her new doctor anyways? There’s no legal or ethical issues you’re going against here babe.” 

 

Bridget shook her head “Allie has to sign off on that babe, but that isn’t really a problem as I know she will gladly do it. I just don’t want to betray her confidence as a friend by not telling her some of the reasons for doing this. Allan doesn’t really need Allie’s psychiatry notes to treat her, he’s basically managed to pull more information from her than I have in the four years I have known and treated her.”

 

Frankie nodded “Omission isn’t exactly betrayal” Bridget rolled her eyes “Hear me out, even if it is babe you’re doing it for the right reasons. Just think about Allie, would she want to know she has a brother out here who desperately wants to get to know her as a person and who harbours no judgment about her life choices?”

 

“Exactly what Allan said to me. Ugh... are you both ganging up on me?”

 

Frankie raised her hands up “Not me babe, I don’t even know the dude, met him while he was sober for what? Fifteen maybe twenty minutes tops when he came to pick you up earlier?”

 

“Okay then, I’ll do it for Allie.”

 

Frankie gave her a super white toothy grin as she scooped her up in her arms and hugged her tiny form tightly to her. 

 

“So, change of subject. How far are the wedding plans babe? You know we are getting married the moment Bea steps out of that prison right?” Frankie lowered her head and kissed her wife for long moments 

 

After they parted “let’s go to Vegas and elope.” Bridget suggested jokingly 

 

“You know Bea will murder both of us if we did that right?” 

 

“Yeah I know, I feel like four months is so far away, you know?” 

 

“Me too but we live together and call each other wifey already, so really it’s just the legal part remaining is all.” 

 

Bridget nodded “True. I feel like your wife already whether it’s on paper or not I’ll always be your wife babe. Always.”

 

“Me too babe, me too. Now let me show the brilliant doctor how much I love and adore her super smart tight ass.” 

 

Frankie suddenly scooped Bridget up like she weighed nothing and carried her across to their bedroom.

 

“If I died while having an orgasm like that, just know I died in pure bliss baby.” Bridget chuckled as she caught her breath wiping her brow

 

“Me too.” A sweaty Frankie panted besides her as she lay facing up the ceiling with one of her hand covering her eyes.

 

***********

 

“I don’t want to leave you babe.” Allie cried as Bea brought her into a tight hug “Why can’t they just release us the same day?” 

 

“Because this is not a kindergarten babe, this is prison. Different rules apply for different crimes and so on and so forth, and I’ll be out before you know it.” Bea whispered as she peered up Allie’s tearful eyes. “And besides it’s conjugal visits in two weeks time!” Bea said enthusiastically trying to lighten her girlfriend’s mood.

 

“Yay to me!” Allie said with less energy “I’ll waste away without your hands and mouth on me for that long.” She added sadly

 

Bea leaned in and whispered something in her ear and she puckered up a little.

 

“For real?” She asked and Bea nodded

 

“I feel better now but still not all the way until I see you physically again. May I visit this weekend?”

 

“I’d be offended if you didn’t, you’re already on my visitors list but remember conjugal is slotted for two weeks time.”

 

***Knock! Knock!***

 

“You’re up Novak! Ready to hit the road?” 

 

“Give us a minute Mr. Jackson.” Bea pleaded from inside her unit

 

“Ten and the count down has began Smith, make it quick!” Will answered smiling 

 

“I love you very very much, remember that always my beautiful girl. I know you can do this and besides there’s Frankie out there waiting to constantly annoy you to no end and you won’t notice how first time will pass, then I’ll be home with you.” Bea said as she wiped Allie’s falling tears. She kissed some of them away before bringing her lips to Allie’s and kissing her for long moments. “And remember what I said? We’ll hear each other’s voices every single day until I’m out of here.”

 

“Promise?” Allie hiccuped 

 

“Yes honey I promise.” 

 

Bea stood up and offered her hand to her girlfriend to take before she pulled her up in her arms. 

 

Allie glanced back down at their very narrow bed which they had shared in the past couple of weeks after Bea came back. Her eyes took in every crevice on the walls and every uneven bump and rough dents on the cemented floors. She moved closer to where their heads rested at night and her finger gently traced the names Bea Smith and right under that Allie Novak neatly scrolled with a white chalk against the teal wall. An artistically drawn heart shape encompassed the names perfectly with two beautiful 3D looking roses crossed at their stems just under the heart’s lowest point. More tears escaped the corner of her eyes as her mind was transported back to that day when Bea surprised her with the heart and roses drawings after they’d printed each other’s names on their wall of love.

 

 

**************

 

_A day after Allie’s hospital release..._

_“Bea says you’re not allowed in there until the end of the day.” Boomer was on guard at Bea’s cell door while the former top dog was busy making the drawings inside._

_That particular day Bea had requested a day off from her laundry duties and as usually vinegar tits had yet to refuse any of the former top dog’s multiple requests so far. That judge must have scared the living daylights out of poor Vera the day Bea had been brought back to wentworth, the former top dog had concluded._

_“I just want to see her okay, just one minute.” Allie pleaded when she saw no way of outsmarting or overpowering Boomer._

_Why did the taller brunette choose the wrong day or time to be smarter? Allie thought unimpressed_.

 

_“How about if I buy you a month’s worth of monte Carlos?” Allie peered up at Boomer nodding her own head in encouragement for the taller woman to give in._

_Boomer shook her head vigorously “Nope! Bea already paid for my whole year’s commissary including lots of monte Carlos every day.” She boasted with a smug_

_“Son of a bitch!” Allie cursed out loudly knowing she’d already lost._

_She’ll never find out what Bea has been up to until the end of the day and she was getting even more curious._

_“Don’t you want to go to the washroom Booms?” She tried a last Hail Mary_

_“Just did awhile before you came in blondie. So, nope!” Boomer shook her head picking up a package of cheese puffs and ripping the top apart._

_She started snacking on her cheese puffs happily, stuffing large quantities of the salty yellow puffs in her mouth while Allie glared at the shrugging woman who continued to ignore her._

 

********

 

Allie giggled and Bea looked over at her questioningly.

 

She shook her head “Just remembering what you and Booms were up to that day.” She said tracing the names again “I still can’t believe you paid Booms to keep me away from here the whole day.” She smiled affectionately 

 

“You’re too nosey babe and that was the only way I could do that without you finding out. I wanted to surprise you with it and I know the one which was outside was washed away by the weather and all, it just felt right to remember where our love began, you know?” Bea said with nostalgia “I wanted you to know that was one of the happiest moments in my life. Just being around you and joking around with you like school kids with crushes, I never had that before.”

 

Allie nodded “I never had that either.” 

 

“Okay ladies, times up!”

 

“I love you to the moon and back.” Bea whispered into Allie’s ear as she hugged her tightly 

 

“I love you too babe, to Mars and back.” Allie smirked 

 

“I love you to infinity and back.” 

 

“Well, I love you to million times infinity and back.” Allie said 

 

Bea snorted as she escorted Allie out of their shared cell to the main room where all their block mates were waiting. Kaz, Rita, Maxine, Boomer, Sonia, Ruby and Liz all came to hug her goodbye and wish her well. 

 

“Keep your nose clean bubba, don’t disappoint her.” Kaz whispered in Allie’s ear referring to Bea “Just remember we’re all rooting for ya to succeed and I’m happy to hear Dr. Westfall is there to keep an eye on you, in case you need help don’t hesitate to talk to her. Okay?”

 

“I won’t mama, I promise.” Allie said tearfully as she hugged Kaz tighter. She had disappointed Kaz so many times but not once had the older woman turned her back completely on her. As tough as she was, Allie knew Kaz will always have a special place in her heart for her and vice versa. “I’m so sorry that you’re still here mama, but Bea and Frankie promised they’reworking on your case too.” She whispered “I’ll be waiting for you on the outside.”

 

Kaz nodded and moved aside to let others hug and wish Allie their good lucks.

 

Maxine moved in and hugged Allie tightly “I always knew you two were destined to be together, wait for her okay?” Maxine whispered in Allie’s ear 

 

“You know she’s the only one for me from here on to eternity, so don’t worry about that Maxine.” Allie whispered back in Maxine’s ear

 

“You take care out there okay? If we see you back here it should only be because you’re coming to give us the latest of Frankie’s and the the world at large gossip.” Maxine smiled kindly

 

“That I’ll do, I promise.” 

 

Allie moved on to Boomer who was always a mess as expected whenever someone she cared about was released or dies. She was like a big fluffy teddy bear who had one of the biggest hearts, the most compassionate and fierce spirits out here. A very loyal and protective friend at that.

 

Boomer hiccuped before scooping Allie into a crushing hug “Good luck blondie, don’t forget about us in here or I’ll kick ya ass when I get out in a year’s time.” 

 

Everyone chuckled at Boomer’s threat. 

 

“I’ll see you out there kiddo and take care of yourself, okay?” Ruby said as she hugged her ex tight before kissing her cheek, just then they heard a faked cough coming from Bea. 

 

Ruby moved back with raised hands up in surrender smiling mischievously “No touch boss, I get it.”

 

“And don’t you forget it.” Bea said winking at the younger woman 

 

“Take care love and good luck with your life out there. Don’t be like me.” Allie looked at Liz in confusion “Don’t squander the chances of your freedom while you’re out there, it can be taken away just like that.” Liz snapped her fingers “I didn’t survive long before I was back here again, so don’t be like me. Just keep your nose clean, okay?” 

 

Bea still felt bad about Liz’s situation to date but she had forgiven herself for it after sitting down with Bridget who made her  understand her own mental state at that particular moment in her life. Bridget called it temporary insanity and Bea understood when she relieved those moments in her life, it was like she lived for revenge and nothing else in her life mattered until Allie came into her life, then everything changed.

 

“I will I promise. And I will see you all soon when I come back to visit Bea. I love you guys, take care of my queen for me. Okay?” She said tearfully

 

They all nodded in unison.

 

Allie then stretched her hand for Bea to take as Will Jackson led them towards the exit doors. Of course Will had predictably let Bea accompany Allie all the way to the changing room where she changed into some civilian clothes brought in by Bridget that morning. The doctor had purchased Allie some blue jeans, a button down white top with a leather jacket and Nike sneakers and socks. 

 

“Bridget and Frankie are taking you shopping to buy your own preferred stuff right after you leave this place. Just make a mental list of what you need immediately and then you can buy some more stuff later as you get used to the outside.” Allie started to protest but Bea shook her head “They’ll also be taking you to get a renewal of your old driver’s licence, it’s better to have your own car than depend on them as their working schedules are all over the place. You’ll have more freedom to go wherever and do whatever you want without having to ask anyone for a ride all the time.”

 

“Thank you Bea for trusting me enough with everything, I’m still not used to this though. I know I promised not to fight with you on anything to do with money, but babe I really don’t need anything else. A couple of sweat pants and T-shirts is all I need.” 

 

“Nuh uh! No wife of mine is going to be in sweats and T-shirt’s all the time if I can afford anything else she wants. I mean I’m not trying to dictate what you should wear or anything, I’m just saying, please feel free to buy anything and everything you’ve ever desired to have in your life because I can afford it. Be it clothes, jewellery, cars or planes, wait! Maybe not planes since we’d be poor before we start our lives together.” Bea chuckled

 

Allie didn’t want to spook Bea so she let the wife comment pass for now

 

“You’re so silly you know.” Allie tightened her arms around Bea’s waist before she lowered her head and kissed her intensely. 

 

“And you love me.” 

 

“But of course mi amor, very much so.”

 

“So get out of here before I change my mind in letting you go already. You’re looking exceptionally sexy right now and I feel like ripping those jeans and shirt off of you.” Bea twirled a dressed up Allie as she admired the woman’s curves. Bridget had really outdone herself in choosing the perfect fits for her girl. “I need Bridget as my stylist I think. She got your measurements perfectly even without measuring you, wow!” 

 

“I know right? I think she missed her calling if you ask me.” Allie admired herself on the small mirror provided in the changing room. 

 

“Okay go! go! I love you Alliecat!” Bea weakly pushed Allie towards the door

 

Allie raised her hand up and hooked her pinkie to Bea’s “Remember, Seahorses?” She asked before she kissed their entwined pinkies. 

 

“Seahorses.” Bea nodded as she also planted a long kiss on their twin digits

 

**************

 

Hugging the former top dog Maxine said “Aww... don’t worry hon, it’s only three months and a few days from now. Here come sit, the girls and I got you something.” 

 

Bea looked tired and was wearing a sad face. She moved as if her feet wore boots made out of cement blocks

 

“Thanks, I just miss her so much already.” 

 

“We know!” Her block-mates chorused

 

”We miss her too love.” Liz added

 

Bea took the offered flat package, maybe letter size and ripped the wrapping paper on top and there sat a spiral binded, hard paged ivory glossy book with maybe six pages at the most. She was confused, why would her friends think a toddler’s book would be of any interest to her or make her any less sad? On turning the top hard page, she gasped as her eyes scanned a glossy colourful picture collage of Allie and herself captured in various parts of the cell building and out in the yard. In one of the pictures they were laying flat on their backs on grass facing the sky with huge smiles on their faces. In the next one she was sitting on one of the yard tables with Allie on the bench below her tightly snuggled in between her legs. Her eyes continued to admire another one where they were laying on the couch with Allie spooning her, she knows how Allie loves playing with her hair and this was one of those moments where she was serenely combing her long fingers through her curls. Her eyes jumped to another one, where she had Allie pinned under her kissing her on the same couch. In the last two, one was captured in the laundry room where Allie had sneaked up behind her while she handled the large steaming machine. Her face shone with a sheen of sweat while she concentrated on pushing and pulling the steamer handle. She was also wearing her teal wife beater which was by far Allie’s favourite top for her to wear when she was out lifting weights. Her well defined muscles rippled under the drench of sweat whenever she made a small movement. The AC had broken down in the laundry room that day, in this picture Maxine captured a moment when Allie was looking at her both with desire filled in her eyes and another look Bea came to understand later as an Allie possessive look. The last one was captured inside the lunch room, the two were staring deeply into each other’s eyes forgetting that the whole of H block was present in the room.

 

The former top dog continued to trace Allie’s face with her fingers in each and every one of the photos as an affectionate smile was permanently etched on her face from the time her eyes landed on that page.

 

Bea had no idea how talented Maxine’s was in photography even with a lowly smartphone the pictures looked like they were taken with a great camera. Miss. Miles was apparently awarded the tender as the sole bidder of the project to do the book print out, she was given the instructions on how they wanted the final product to look like.

 

And just below the magnificent collage on the opposite page there were 12 months of 2019 calendar. She smiled wide as she saw a big cross made with a blue marker on the present date, August 20th. She turned over to the third and forth pages and tears suddenly started falling off her face. On the third page were all her H1 friend’s names and signatures and little notes. The fourth and last page was the kicker of all of them, an edited picture of Debbie with a halo around her head was on the top part with a dialogue box besides it and words “Be happy mom, you deserve it.” and right below it was a picture she never even thought of that much since she always saw it before she laid down to sleep. The ‘Allie Novak’ and ‘Bea Smith’ names with a heart around them and the two 3D roses she had drawn on their wall. The girls had apparently taken a picture of it and added it to their collection for printing the book.

 

A note from Allie was another big surprise of them all. The young woman’s penmanship was definitely a thing of envy.

 

** _Dear darling,_ **

**_ Have I ever called you darling before?  😁 _ **

**_ I just feel like that’s how all love letters should begin 😝 . I just wanted to say how much you mean not only to me but to all the girls in there. As you’ve read on their little notes which I also did by the way as I’m the one wrapping this, sorry babe, they all look up to you. Liz for example told me how much you changed the prison for the better when you walked in and fought the then evil queen Frankie 😜 . Maxine told me how you accepted her with no questions or judgments from the get go  🥰 . I’am personally ashamed to this day how I first treated Maxine when we first met and I’ll forever regret that. She’s such a gentle and one of the sweetest souls I have had the privilege of befriending. I regret for wasting time judging and bullying her for who she was instead of getting to know the woman, but we all learn from our mistakes and we can choose to either rectify and grow or stay ignorant and stunted. I chose the former and I’m a better person today for it. I will still make other mistakes in life, I’m still just a flawed human but will I repeat the same mistakes over? No. Making mistakes like forgetting our anniversary is something normal but it won’t ever be me hooking up with anyone else other than my beautiful baby. I made the mistakes which will haunt me to eternity, I wish I could go back in time and get a redo but that’s not possible. But I want to thank you for forgiving me and making me even a better person through your love and forgiveness Bea. I want to promise you now that I will forever protect and defend our love fiercely from all the threatening forces which might attempt to destroy it.  🙏 _ **

**_ So as I was saying, those girls need their queen to be strong for them, even Kaz!  😜 . She hasn’t stopped praising you since you came back, I’mstarting to think she maybe crushing on you a little but I’m not worried about that  🙃 ... I just thought you should know.  _ **

 

**_ Be strong for me and as long as I know you’re not walking around the yard and laundry room or lunch room mopping around then I’ll be okay. I love you so much my gorgeous woman. I miss you already but I’ll see you soon and be ready because conjugal day baby! That’s in two weeks time, ✌️! I’m going to rock your world!  👅🤗😜🤩😋😘🥰😍🤤🤟 _ **

 

 **_ prepare to be  🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯 _ ** **_with sex_**!

 

Bea chuckled at Allie’s foolishness which she loved but will never admit to the blonde.

__

_** Your forever partner, lover and cheerleader, ** _

 

_** Allie Novak  😍🥰❤️ ** _

 

_**Ps: This was all Maxine’s idea from the get go and I was more than happy to do it for you. She did all the details in the book, I just wrote this letter.** _

__

 


End file.
